


In the Smoke

by HysteriaLevi



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, cobblebats - Freeform, two-bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi
Summary: Only Bruce's mother is murdered, and when he finds out why 20 years later, he ends up joining the Children of Arkham to fight against Hill, Falcone, and even his own father. Though, things start to become extra messy when Bruce finds himself torn between two love interests, and his decisions could literally mean the difference between life and death.





	1. A Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while actually, and now that I'm done with my other story, I'm happy that I can finally focus all of my attention on this one. This story will mainly be Cobblebats, but there'll also be hints of Two-Bats. I hope you guys like this one as much as the other--possibly even more--and thank you for taking the time to check this out. Enjoy! :)

From Bruce’s POV

20 YEARS AGO

“Here ya go, kid,” Falcone said with pride, handing me the present. “Happy birthday, Bruce.” 

The present was neatly wrapped in extravagant, golden paper and was decorated with an elegant ribbon on top to match (exactly something you’d expect from Falcone). It was also decently-sized, and felt rather heavy. Whatever was inside must’ve been expensive. Curiosity filled me as I eyed the gift like I’d be able to see through it if I looked hard enough.

Taking the box into my arms, my father gently patted my shoulder from behind. “What should you say, Bruce?” He reminded.

I smiled shyly, practically hiding behind the present. “Thank you, Uncle Carmine.”

He grinned at me. “Anything for my nephew.” Falcone glanced up at my father. “Someday, he’ll grow up to be just like you, Tommy. I can see it.”

He laughed. “That’s the goal.”

“And a good one, at that. Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’m sure there are other guests who’d like to see the birthday boy. Meanwhile, I think I’ll help myself to the wine. Enjoy the evening, fellas.”

“You too, Carmine.”

Once Falcone and his little group had wandered off, my father gestured over to a small table in the middle of the foyer that had multiple other presents already sitting on top of it. 

“Why don’t you go put that with the rest?” He suggested. “We’ll open them together later. For now, I’ll see if I can’t find Hamilton. He should be here by now. Ah, he’s probably just stuck in traffic somewhere. I’ll give him a call.”

“Okay, Dad.” I said.

“Good boy. If you need anything, your mother shouldn’t be hard to find. Last I saw her, she was in the parlor, talking with the Zellerbachs. I’ll be right back.”

And with that said, my father walked off while he searched through his phone for Hill’s number, disappearing into the thick crowds of guests while I stayed put. The entire manor was full of people tonight including colleagues of my parents, close friends, and even neighbors who probably just wanted free food. All the guests were dressed in formal, fancy attire and they each held a glass of wine in their hands, chattering amongst themselves in small circles.

There was also a band playing eloquent, classical music in the background, and with every passing minute, more and more people walked through the front door. 

Heading over to the table, I carefully lifted the heavy box up with a quiet grunt, trying not to drop it as I attentively stacked it on top of another one. A short tower of presents was starting to build, and the idea of having to rip all of them open later already exhausted me. Though, I was excited to see what everyone had gotten me. I just hoped no one got me school supplies like last time.

“You’re gonna put mine on the top, right?” Someone said from behind. I turned around.

Standing only a few feet away from me was none other than Oz, my closest and best friend. He was wearing a simple suit with a yellow bowtie, and his hair had been neatly slicked back. It was quite the change from his normal, casual appearance. His parents were also with him.

“Oz!” I exclaimed happily, running up and giving him a friendly hug. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come. I hadn’t heard from you in days.”

His father chuckled. “He wanted to surprise you.”

Oz extended his arms out, holding his gift. “Hopefully, you’ll forgive me?”

I gladly but cautiously took the box, just in case it was heavy like Falcone’s. “Of course I will. I’m really glad you’re here.” 

Standing on my tippy-toes, I placed it next to Falcone’s, making sure it was just a little higher than the rest.”Thanks, Oz.” I looked at his parents. “And you too, Mr. and Mrs. Cobblepot.”

His mother, Esther, bent down until she was eye-level with me. “You’re very welcome, sweetie.” She gazed around the foyer. “Bruce, do you know where your parents are?”

“I think my mom’s in the parlor,” I replied, “and my dad’s looking for Hill. He said he was supposed to be here by now.”

Esther’s usually cheerful expression seemed to dim slightly at the sound of his name. “Ah, I see. Thank you. Well, you boys go on and have fun. And don’t get into trouble.” She sent a light-hearted glare at Oz.

Oz smirked. “I won’t, mum.”

Oh, yes he will.

Mr. and Mrs. Cobblepot went off in their own direction as they started to acquaint themselves with other guests, staying particularly close to one of the snack bars. The ornamental, silver food trays still appeared rather full. I hoped that at least some people would take the desserts. Alfred had worked incredibly hard getting all the orders done.

Oz nudged me. “So...” he reached into his pocket, “I got you another present.” He pulled out a pack of firecrackers. 

I laughed, knowing exactly where this was going. “What happened to ‘don’t get into trouble?”

“It ain’t like I’ve written my name on these. No one’ll even know it was us.” He could see that I was still a bit hesitant. “C’mon,” he urged, “it’ll be fun! It’ll be even better if it’s Hill.”

I sighed, crossing my arms. “All right, all right. But we have to be quick, okay?”

“Yes! I knew you’d agree. Follow me.”

Grabbing my hand, Oz dragged me through the crowd and to the nearest bathroom, the two of us scurrying in before anyone could see us. Fortunately, no one was inside at the moment, leaving us free to get to work immediately.

With a mischievous chuckle, Oz lifted the toilet seat up and carefully put the firecrackers into position while I kept watch, making sure no one would be around when we left. 

“Hey, Bruce,” Oz said as he gathered more fireworks. His tone was oddly serious. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“...you don’t like Hill, do you?”

Honestly, no. I didn’t. Uncle Carmine had always been friendly enough to me, but something about Hill creeped me out. He wasn’t rude or anything, but his kindness towards me never seemed sincere. He always looked like he was secretly scheming something, and everything about him just screamed, “don’t trust me.”

“No. Not really,” I answered. 

“Good.”

“Why do you ask?”

Oz scoffed. “Hill’s tryin’ to kick my mum and dad out of the estate. He wants the land for some reason, and he’s tryin’ to convince my parents to sell it to him. I don’t want them to, but my mum says we might have to.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Worry spread across his face. “...actually...well--no, never mind. I don’t wanna get you into more trouble.”

“No,” I persisted, “what is it? If I can do something to help, tell me.”

He thought for a while. “...maybe...maybe you could talk to your dad? I know he and Hill are close. It probably wouldn’t do much though. Adults never listen to us kids, but it’s worth a try.”

I nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Oz’s face lit up with appreciation. “Thanks, mate. Really.” He snapped back into his mischief mode. “Anyways, enough of that.” He steadily put the toilet seat back down. “The firecrackers are ready. C’mon, let’s wait outside. This is gonna be great.”

Quickly escaping the bathroom, Oz and I tried our best to act as casual as possible and calmly waited at a reasonable distance, pretending to be occupied with one of the multiple snack bars. Oz eyeballed the bowl of punch. 

“I know that look,” I said, slightly concerned. “What are you thinking?”

He grinned and glanced at the salt shaker. “...should I?”

I looked around, checking both sides to see if anyone was watching. “Go for it. That’s not the only bowl of punch, after all.”

Hiding away from people’s sight as best as he could, Oz hurriedly twisted the shaker’s top off and emptied its contents into the punch, stirring the ingredient in with the rest of the mixture thoroughly.

“There. All done.” He announced, wiping his hands clean.

Just then, I spotted someone walking into the bathroom. I repeatedly tapped Oz’s arm with the back of my hand, pointing in that direction as the two of us got closer so we could hear better.

Sitting idly by, we eagerly waited for the poor victim to fall into our trap--quite literally--and had to hold ourselves back from laughing too much from excitement.

After a few moments of silence, we suddenly heard a loud series of frantic pops along with an outburst of swear words, the man inside clumsily stumbling around before a heavy thud reached our ears. Neither I nor Oz could help it at that point. Both of us broke into laughter, playfully giggling with our hands over our mouths.

“And just what are you two doing?” 

Oz and I froze at the voice. It was Alfred. 

I slowly looked behind me, addressing the butler. “...uh...nothing.” I replied sheepishly. The man inside the bathroom shouted another curse.

Alfred raised his brows, folding his hands behind his back. “Doesn’t sound like ‘nothing’ to me. Oh, well. Seeing as how it’s your birthday, Master Bruce...” he winked with a smile, “I won’t tell.”

Oz laughed. “I like your butler.”

“And I like you as well, ‘friend-who’s-clearly-a-bad-influence-on-my-master’s-son.” Alfred cleared his throat. “Anyways, Bruce, I come to inform you that your mother wishes to see you. She’s waiting in the parlor. You may bring Master Cobblepot along with you, if you wish.”

“I’ll go see her, then. Thanks, Al.”

“Well,” Alfred straightened his suit, “I shall return to my duties. There’s no shortage of them tonight. If I can assist you further in any way, please do not hesitate to ask.”

As Alfred began to walk away, I turned to Oz.

“So, you wanna come with me to see my mom?”

He shrugged in a “why not” manner. “Sure. Let’s go.”

We strolled away from the snack table, hand-in-hand, and braced ourselves as we prepared to navigate through the sea of guests once again, when the distant sound of someone coughing suddenly caught our attention. Looking for the source, Oz and I saw a struggling woman holding a cup of the punch that he had filled with salt earlier, her face twisted with disgust. It was amusing to watch--that was--until she caught us staring.

“Uh-oh,” Oz shoved me into the crowd with a forceful push, “run! Go!”

Laughing hysterically, the two of us quickly vanished behind the tall figures of the adults surrounding us as the lady speed-walked in her tight gown in a pathetic attempt to catch us. 

Before this party started, I had been worried that it was going to be boring and that I was going to spend the rest of the night doing nothing but introducing myself to random grown-ups, but with Oz here now, I knew that it was going to be nothing but fun, and I didn’t want the night to end. The only thing that concerned me right now was what Oz said about Hill earlier, and I hoped that it wasn’t true.

Oh, well. That was an issue for another time. As much as I wished it would, tonight wasn’t going to last forever, and I intended to make the most of it with Oz at my side.


	2. Cold Blood

From Bruce’s POV

Entering the parlor, Oz and I stepped into the warm, quiet room and shut the door behind us as we approached my mother, who happened to be talking alone with another guest. She looked slightly troubled and her brows were furrowed in concern, almost to the point where her expression was angry. It kind of worried me, and the comradely atmosphere from the party outside started to disappear. Though, when I checked to see who was keeping her company, I understood why.

Sitting across from my mother was the one and only Mayor Hamilton Hill, snobby and serious as always with his nose high in the air. I guessed my father finally found him, just like he said he would. But I didn’t recall hearing anyone announce his arrival, and he definitely didn’t come to greet me. I would’ve remembered. Maybe he just slipped in at some point, away from the crowds, and didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Despite our many differences, that was one thing we had in common, and that I could understand.

“Mom?” I called out, causing them to stop their conversation. Before answering me, she leaned forward whispered something to Hill under her breath.

“...we’ll discuss this later.” She didn’t give him a chance to refuse.

Hill didn’t seem too happy with that and grimaced at her, but complied regardless. “...of course, Martha.” 

His intense glare moved over to me. I suddenly felt my body stiffen up.

“Ah,” Hill said with a fake smile as he stood up, “and there’s the birthday boy. I trust you’re having fun tonight, Bruce?”

I quickly exchanged looks with Oz, who had practically flattened himself against my side out of nervousness, and I found myself suddenly feeling the urge to leave the parlor as quickly as possible.

“...yes, Uncle Hamilton.” I replied in a monotonous tone.

“That’s good to hear.” Hill turned to Oz, a disapproving look coming to his face. “And look who else is here...Oswald. Cobblepot.” He said his last name in a degrading way. “...I wasn’t expecting to see you this evening...but, then again, I suppose the two of you are very close, yes? ...Almost like brothers.”

“That’s right.” Oz responded with a certain sharpness, almost like he was telling Hill to back off, and he picked up on it straight away. Hill brought his attention back to me.

“Well, I’m glad you stopped by, Bruce. I’ve been meaning to personally give you your present.” 

Reaching over to the coffee table, Hill picked up a smaller, light box that had been wrapped in bland, boring paper, and pretty much shoved it into my grasp. It was clear he couldn’t care less about my birthday.

“It’s nothing extraordinary, but I think a young man like yourself will enjoy it.”

I saw my mother giving me a “look.” I smiled as best as I could. “Erm, thank you. I appreciate that you came tonight.”

Completely ignoring my thanks, Hill straightened his tie and stuffed his hands into his pockets, heading for the parlor’s door. “Well, I should get going. I know your mother’s been wanting to speak with you, and I’m afraid that--as fun as this has been--I have other things to attend to. We’ll speak again some other time. Until then, enjoy the rest of your party.”

Pushing his way past us, Hill hurried out of the room and and possibly even out of the manor, the rest of us subconsciously letting out a breath of relief that we didn’t even know we were holding. 

“Arrogant old, prune.” I heard my mother mutter once he was gone. Well, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Are you okay, mom?” I stepped next to her. She rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“I’m all right, son. But thank you for asking. Are you boys having fun so far?”

Oz put his hands on his hips. “Well, we were until the discount Alfred Hitchcock showed up.”

Martha chuckled at that. “They’re both certainly suspenseful.” 

She rose from her chair. “Listen, Bruce, I know that this party is full of people that you probably don’t even know that well, and I understand you don’t enjoy being in large crowds. So, I was wondering if you’d like to do something a little less flashy after the party. Something a bit more cozy.”

“This party’s perfectly fine the way it is, but what did you have in mind?”

“I was planning to take you boys to see that superhero movie you’ve been wanting to watch for so long.”

Oz’s eyes widened. “But they’re not even showing it yet, are they?”

Martha dug into her purse and pulled out three movie tickets. “For us, they are.”

“Aw,” Oz frowned, “normally I’d go in a heartbeat, but my dad wants us home early tonight. Have to leave early tomorrow for some conference out of town, and all that. I’m sorry, Bruce.”

“It’s okay, Oz,” I reassured. “We could go see it together sometime when it’s actually out. Besides, you’re here now. That’s what matters.” I turned to my mother.

“Thanks, mom. I’d love to go see it.” She smiled. 

“Well, all right, then. It’ll just be you and I. Some mother-son time.”

“Wait, what about Dad?”

She hesitated for a moment before replying. “Your dad’s...busy. He has lot of work to complete. He wouldn’t be able to make it.”

I knew that wasn’t the truth, and that something else was going on, but I didn’t push the subject any further. My mother would tell me when she was ready.

“Oh, okay.” I said, a little disappointed. “I understand.”

“Good boy.” She bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Just survive for a couple more hours, and we’ll be out of her before you know it. Until then, you two stay safe and have fun, all right?”

“Yes, mom.”

She lightly tapped my back, guiding me towards the door as we stepped outside, the sound of busy chatter and laughter welcoming us. 

“Now, run along and enjoy the rest of the party,” Martha said. “There’s still plenty for you to do. We’ll open the presents later. I’ll see you soon, Bruce.”

And with that said, Oz and I wasted no time in jumping back into the friendly chaos of the event, resuming our previous activities as we set up even more “traps” around the manor, grabbing snacks along the way and horsing around like there was no tomorrow. I had to admit, I felt a little bad for disrupting the other guests with our pranks, but the more time I spent with Oz, the more I began to love the adventure he always brought with him, and we spent the rest of the night having the time of our lives in our own little, childish worlds that would never truly leave us.

~~~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT NIGHT

CRIME ALLEY

After the party ended, and I finished saying goodbye to the guests--including a particularly long goodbye to Oz--my mother took me to the movies just like she said she would, and even though Dad wasn’t there, we still managed to have quite a lot of fun. The movie was everything I had expected, plus more, and neither my mother nor I could stop talking about it even after we left the theater. It was one of the few, rare occasions that I got to spend time with my parents, and it felt like all our other worries had vanished entirely.

Strolling down an empty street, the two of us walked hand-in-hand, satisfied but exhausted, and began making our way back home. There was a light shower of rain tonight, and the air was cold enough to turn our breath into mist. Normally, I wasn’t the biggest fan of the cold, but after enduring the stuffiness of the party, the crisp temperature was a welcoming change.

Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere quickly disappeared when the subtle but frightening sound of someone cocking a gun broke the silence. My mother immediately came to a halt and thoroughly searched the area around us as she pushed me behind her, when we both heard footsteps approaching us.

Not too far away from us, I spotted a rough man dressed in dark, thick clothes with a hat covering his head, and his weapon was aimed at my mother.

"Mom?” I whispered.

“Stay calm, Bruce,” she said in a firm but soothing tone. “Don’t let your fear take control. Just keep your head clear.”

The man got closer. I could feel my heart hammering, and a flash of anxiety surged throughout me.

“Martha Wayne,” the man said with a chuckle. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Martha extended a protective arm in front of me. “Now, what is it that you want? Money? I’ll give it to you. Just please, don’t hurt anyone.”

He scoffed. “I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong, sweetheart. This ain’t a common mugging.”

Martha took a better look at the man. “....Joe Chill...? Why are you--oh, no.” She shook her head. “No. This is wrong. Tell Hill he’s making a mistake.”

Joe shrugged. “Sorry, but business is business.”

I violently flinched at the gunshot that suddenly fired from the gun and let out a sharp gasp, drops of red liquid splattering all over me. I looked upwards.

My mother simply stood there, staring blankly in the distance with her mouth hanging open as her body started to slightly sway, her grip on my shoulder loosening. 

“...m-mom?” I whimpered.

After a second of deathly silence, she finally collapsed to the concrete ground in front of me, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her breath gradually weakened and a puddle of blood began expanding underneath her head.

“Mom!” I repeated desperately.

Frozen in place and unable to move, I watched in paralyzing horror as the murderer rushed over and tore off her pearl necklace, afterwards slipping her wallet out of her purse. 

And just when I thought the nightmare was over, the barrel of a gun wandered into my line of sight, pointing directly at my forehead. I could feel myself trembling. He was...he was actually going to...

I shut my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to come, tears streaming down my cheeks when, like music to my ears, the sound of police sirens began to wail in the distance. The murderer took one last look at me before gathering the things he had stolen and running off into the night, leaving me alone with my mother’s body. Without even meaning to, I fell to my knees in defeat and put a hand over hers. I started sobbing.

“MOM!”


	3. Kept in the Dark

From Bruce’s POV

PRESENT DAY

I stood in the middle of Crime Alley, examining a bronze plaque on the ground that had my mother’s name engraved on it as rain poured down from the pale, early-morning sky, the sounds of the city slowly starting to wake up. 

Today was the anniversary of my mother’s death, and normally I would’ve waited to visit her with Dad, as I usually did, but something in me just couldn’t sit still any longer. Even though twenty years had already passed ever since her murder, every single detail from that night remained well and alive in my mind, as fresh as the moment it happened, and countless nightmares still plagued my dreams.

I slid a hand down my face, wiping some of the rain away from my eyes as I went to lean against a brick wall. The more time I spent in Crime Alley, the more I continued to replay my mother’s final words, “Tell Hill he’s making a mistake.” What did they mean? What did Hill have to do with any of this?

As a child, I truly thought I would’ve had the answers to everything by now, but in reality, I only had more questions. Hill was involved with my mother’s death somehow--I knew that much--and he was also involved with something that concerned the Cobblepots. I just didn’t know what.

And actually, I never learned exactly what happened to them. But not too long after my mother was killed, Esther was suddenly declared criminally insane and committed to Arkham Asylum before her eventual death, which led to her husband’s suicide, leaving Oz all alone and orphaned.

I sighed to myself in sorrow, solemnly gazing at the towering movie theater in the distance. Oz and I never got to see that movie like we planned, or do anything else for that matter. Instead, both of our families were torn apart within the span of a few weeks, and before I knew it, Oz had disappeared from the face of Gotham without any warning. It was like the entire city just...forgot...about him. No one at our school seemed to care about his absence, and my father never mentioned a word about him. You’d think he never existed.

I remembered hearing rumors and whispers that he had been shipped off to England after his parents’ deaths, but I had yet to find anything to confirm that. We lost touch ever since he left, and neither of us were able to contact the other while he was gone. I wondered if he still remembered me, after all these years. Hell, I didn’t even know if he was still alive anymore. By now, my brain was just a never-ending list of questions that continued to lengthen with every day, and I was determined to learn as much as I could.

“There you are.”

Snapping out of my trance-like state and back to reality, I realized that I wasn’t alone. Shielding himself from the rain with a black umbrella, Harvey Dent stood not too far away from me, beaming and optimistic as always. 

“Harv?” I greeted, pleasantly surprised. “How did you find me?”

“W-well, when I checked the manor and Alfred said you weren’t there, there was only one other place I could think of to look for you.” Harvey cleared his throat and glanced at my mother’s plaque, his head lowering in sympathy. “If you, erm, need to be alone right now, I completely understand.”

“No,” I quickly replied, “it’s all right. I could use some company, actually.”

“Oh,” Harvey smiled, “well, in that case...” He stepped over to my side and placed the umbrella above my head. 

“Such a gentleman.” I complimented.

He chuckled lightly. “I do my best.”

Sitting in the heavy rain, the two of us enjoyed the rare solitude, savoring this short moment of peace before we would have to return to our dull, everyday lives. Glancing over at the other, much taller man, I couldn’t help but notice the very faint, pink tint that had covered Harvey’s cheeks and how he hid his face from me, bashful as ever. 

It was so painfully obvious that Harvey secretly held romantic feelings for me, and everything about him always became so awkward whenever we were together. As sweet as it was though, I was powerless to return the affection. Harvey was the candidate running against Hill for the position of mayor this year, and considering that Hill was counting on my family for support, that already made it hard enough to spend time with Harvey. Not to mention starting something intimate between us. 

“You don’t need to stay out here with me, Harv,” I said. “I totally get it if you don’t wanna stand in the freezing, cold rain in some random alleyway. Hell, I don’t even know why I came out here.”

“You don’t need to worry about me,” he insisted. “I, um--I enjoy...spending time with you. A little rain isn’t going to scare me off.” A nervous laugh. “And besides, this isn’t just any ordinary alleyway. It’s...well...you know. I...just figured you might need a friend. If you don’t though, just say so, and I’ll be gone.”

I let out a stressful breath, adjusting my stance a bit. “No, it’s fine. I just...I can’t help thinking about why my mother really died.”

“What do you mean?”

I double-checked both entrances to the alleyway, lowering my voice as I leaned in to whisper something. “I trust you, Harvey, so I’ll tell you--but this stays between us. Okay?”

He gave me a firm nod. “I understand.”

“Thanks, Harv. Now, listen. Before my mother was killed, she told the murderer, ‘tell Hill he’s making a mistake,’ and she also seemed to recognize the culprit. I still don’t know what that means to this day, but it’s enough to tell me that Hill was involved in her murder somehow.”

A look of shock covered his face. “Bruce, that’s--that’s horrible. Have you told anyone else about this?”

“Besides the GCPD and my own father--both of which didn’t believe me, by the way--no. To be honest, I’m starting to get the feeling that they know the truth--they just aren’t willing to spill it. But that doesn’t matter. I know Hill’s hiding something, and I’m going to find out why my mother died, with or without their help. It’s the least I can do for her, after everything she did for me.”

“I’ll assist you as much as I can, Bruce, but for the moment, I’m afraid it won’t be a lot. With that big debate against Hill coming up soon, the press would be up both our asses if someone found out we were trying to get dirt on him.”

“Yeah, about that,” I frowned. “I’m sorry I can’t support you, Harv. I really wish I could fund you somehow, but my father’s got eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Well, even if I can’t earn your financial support, it’s still good to know whom your actual support really lies with. I’ll do my best not to let you down.”

“You’ll do great, Harv,” I encouraged him. “You were born for this.” He gave me a shy, but thankful smile.

Just then, my phone vibrated. Quickly slipping it out of my pocket, I glanced at the text message.

Alfred: Bruce, a rather peculiar letter just arrived in the mail for you. Normally, I would wait until you returned home to show it to you, but I thought you might want to hear about this one as soon as possible.

“Sorry,” I apologized to Harvey, “it’s Al. Mind if I take care of this?”

He shook his head. “Go right ahead.”

“Thanks.” I typed back a reply.

Bruce: What’s it say?

Alfred: Not much, actually. It’s quite simple, really. Just a small, blank card. It reads, “Meet me at the Park. 6 AM. Tomorrow! -Oz”

I froze. 

Oz?

Bruce: Wait, Oz as in Oswald Cobblepot?

Alfred: That’s what I was thinking as well. It seems as if your old friend has finally returned to Gotham. What do you think? Is it legitimate?

Bruce: Hard to say. It’s been so long since we last talked, and the “6 AM” makes it even more suspicious. Oz would never get up that early.

Alfred: A fair point. Though, it’s possible he might make an exception to see a familiar face.

Bruce: I guess so. Oh, well. We can talk about this later. I’ll be home in a minute.

Alfred: Very well, sir. I shall see you then.

I put the phone away, receiving a curious look from Harvey. “Everything all right?” He asked, noticing my concern.

“...I think so,” I replied uncertainly. “I don’t know. It seems like nothing, but I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Anyways, I gotta get going. Thanks for sticking around, Harv.”

He was blushing again. “Of course, Bruce. Anytime. Stay safe out there.”

I began walking away from the comfort of the umbrella, stepping back out into the thick rainfall as I waved a casual goodbye to the District Attorney. “You too. If only that were possible in Gotham.”

~~~~~~~~~~

WAYNE MANOR

I returned back home after a short walk, instantly speeding for my bedroom for a change of comfier, dryer clothes, and possibly even a quick nap. Along the way, I spotted Alfred occupied in the kitchen, washing the dishes from a breakfast that I missed, and judging by the extra cars sitting outside, both Hill and Falcone were also here right now. I silently groaned. If I was lucky, I’d be able to avoid both of them.

Climbing up the grand staircase, I turned a corner as soon as I reached the top and passed right by my father’s office, stopping in my tracks when I overheard a portion of their suspicious conversation. Normally, I wouldn’t have considered eavesdropping, but something just reeled me in like a fish on a hook. I stealthily crept closer to the locked door, trying to hear more.

“--I’m not afraid of Penguin,” Hill said in a defending tone. “Common criminals like him are quite easy to outsmart. I’m just playing along with his plan, is all.” 

Penguin? What the hell was he talking about?

“Oh, is that why you fed him information on my family?” My father fired back, “We’re supposed to be working together, in case you forgot.” Falcone joined in.

“Relax, Tommy. We’ll be fine. Penguin’s weak. Don’t get me wrong, that doesn’t make what Ham here did any less stupid, but he’s still just a lone thug. Nothing big or extravagant like the other crime-bosses in Gotham. We can handle him.”

My father wasn’t convinced. “It only took a ‘lone thug’ to murder my wife. Who’s to say that this ‘Penguin’ fellow won’t come after my son too?”

“Why would he?” Hill added. “Bruce doesn’t know anything. He’s clueless about all...this. He’d be useless to Penguin.”

“That...is true, I suppose.”

Part of me regretted listening in on their conversation. What on Earth were they talking about? And who was the Penguin? What wasn’t my father telling me? Well, at least now I could be certain that Hill was hiding something from me, just as I suspected. But so was Falcone and even my own father. 

I heard their chairs shuffling as their footsteps approached the door. Springing into flight mode, I instantly bolted away from the office, trying to make myself scarce before they could even twist the doorknob.

Originally, I had planned to discuss the mysterious letter that Alfred mentioned earlier with my father, and ask him what his thoughts were on it, but now I wasn’t even sure if I could trust him. I was just going to have to find the pieces to this puzzle by myself, whether he liked it or not. After all, if this really was Oz asking me to meet him, then he would have all the answers about Hill that I needed...and I could finally learn the truth.


	4. The Truth

From Thomas’ POV

Exiting my office, both Hamilton and Carmine hastily made their way out of the manor while I stayed behind, contemplating everything they just told me. No one was 100 percent certain yet, but if the rumors circling around were true, then this “Penguin” figure that Hill encountered was actually Oswald Cobblepot in a mask. 

I dragged a hand through my hair, gazing out a nearby window in thought. I had to admit, I was more than a bit surprised when I heard the whispers. Oswald had always been known as a trouble maker anyways, but I never expected his “trouble-making” to reach this level. Illegal boxing, arms dealing, murder, drug abuse--to be honest, I didn’t even think that the boy was still alive. 

After his parents had been dealt with, and he was forced out of the country, I expected the same thing as anyone else. Without the support of his parents, it only seemed logical that Oswald would eventually die off somewhere, unable to sustain and raise himself at such a young age. What else would a child like him be able to do? Well, whatever he went through, he was obviously stronger than I anticipated. 

Moving away from the office, I began aimlessly pacing around the manor, and eventually found myself staring at the door to Bruce’s room with regret. The last thing I wanted to do was keep secrets from my own son, and I wished that we could have a normal relationship, but after what happened with Martha, I could never be too careful. 

For the past twenty years, I had already been strangled with the constant worry about Bruce’s mental health after witnessing a murder--of his own mother, no less--and now, I was concerned for his safety in general. I didn’t care what Hamilton or Carmine thought about my decisions. Bruce was my number one priority, and I would do whatever I could to keep him alive.

Walking up to Bruce’s room, I stopped in front of the closed door and paused for a moment, my hand hovering above its surface as I debated whether or not to talk to him. I sighed to myself. I was a horrible father, wasn’t I? Any normal parent wouldn’t have hesitated speaking to their own child, and yet, here I was, thinking about turning back.

Before I could make any sort of choice though, the door swung open by itself, revealing Bruce in the entryway. He jumped slightly at my sudden appearance.

“Oh!” He blurted out in surprise, “--um, hi. Dad.”

“Heh, sorry,” I replied. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no, it’s...it’s fine.”

We both stood there awkwardly, surrounded by uncomfortable silence as Bruce tried to avoid eye contact with me, practically squirming in place while he waited for me to say something.

“Um...” I tried initiating any sort of conversation, “I...just wanted to check up on you. You...doing all right?”

Judging by his fidgety temperament, I could easily tell there was something on Bruce’s mind, though he said otherwise.

"...yeah, I’m good,” he answered. “Just a little...nervous, I guess, about the debate coming up.”

He clearly wasn’t, but I went along with it.

“Hill’s been the mayor of this city for quite a while, Bruce. He’s always had Gotham at his back. I’m confident he’ll win again.”

Bruce was quiet in response, but the look on his face said, “I hope he doesn’t.” Not that it was unexpected. He never told me flat out, but I knew he truly wanted to support Dent in the election. He had expressed his dislike for Hill more than a few times in the past, and on top of that, he and Dent were good friends. Bruce had no reason to support Hill. 

Well, except for the fact that, if he wanted to, Hill could’ve killed all of us with a snap of his fingers--but that was just another secret Bruce didn’t know.

Bringing my eyes downward, I noticed that Bruce was holding something in his hand. I gestured to it.

“What’s that?” The question was meant to be casual, but it seemed to trigger a defensive mode in him, and his grip on the mystery item only tightened.

“Nothing,” he quickly said. Maybe a little too quickly.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask anything else however, the sound of someone calling my name averted my attention.

“Master Thomas,” Alfred announced, humbly standing off to the side, “Mrs. Zellerbach is here to see you. She says it’s a rather urgent matter, and she wishes to discuss it with you immediately.”

“Ah, thank you, Alfred. I’ll be right down.” Bruce and I exchanged looks. “Well, I suppose I should head down and see what Regina wants. We can talk some other time.”

He was a lot less wound up now, probably due to relief, and smiled. “Sure. I’ll see you later, Dad.”

Heading downstairs and away from my son, Alfred followed me from behind as I went to greet my guest, promptly keeping up with my pace and diverting his direction once we passed the kitchen. I decided to throw a glance back at where I had been talking with Bruce, only to find that he had already disappeared from sight. Well, he was certainly in a hurry for something. I only wondered what.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

7:02 - COBBLEPOT PARK

Cautiously stepping into the ruined park, I checked the time Oz had written on the card and then looked at my watch, thoroughly searching around for him. The park was completely empty, just like it had been for the past two decades, save for a homeless man sleeping on the pavement, and there wasn’t any clear sign that Oz had been here. 

I let out a breath of disappointment. I was hoping that he would wait for me, despite being seriously late, or even leave another note, but maybe the invitation wasn’t even real to begin with. Maybe it was just a prank like I suspected, and Oz never contacted me in the first place. 

I headed deeper into the park, examining different areas. There was graffiti staining the walls, dead leaves littered the cracked ground, and the rusted gate creaked weakly in the wind. If I didn’t know what this place was, I would’ve never been able to guess it was Cobblepot Park--a location that was once considered to be one of the most beautiful tourist attractions in Gotham. 

After a few more minutes of pointlessly poking around and hoping for Oz to step out, I decided to abandon this wild goose chase and turned around to leave, only to find a man creeping directly behind me. He glared at me aggressively, switchblade in hand. Shit.

“Watch, wallet, cash,” he ordered, raising the knife, “or this...goes through you.”

I put an arm up in defense, steadily backing away. “You’re making a mistake.”

He ignored the warning and only continued to prowl towards me, cornering me against a bust of Oswald’s father, his eyes never leaving mine. He didn’t look too hard to fight, but I was still careful. After all, regardless of how weak this mugger was, I wasn’t the best when it came to violence either.

Suddenly though, out of nowhere, a smile grew on his face, and that smile eventually grew into hysterical laughter, echoing throughout the empty park. I didn’t know how to react.

“Woo!” The man exclaimed in amusement, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. “The look on your face...!” He wiped a fake tear from his cheek. “Man, I wish I coulda caught that on camera.”

I was dumbfounded. “S-sorry--what?” I stuttered. “Do I know you?” The man frowned in a saddened manner, offended.

“You...you don’t recognize me, do you?” He crossed his arms. “Well, I guess that only makes sense. It has been twenty years.”

What?

My jaw fell open and I took a closer look at the man, my eyes popping open once I realized exactly who he was.

“...Oz? Is that...is that you!?”

He grinned with that famously mischievous expression of his, putting the knife away. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Without saying anything, I ecstatically threw my arms around Oz and pulled him into a tight bear hug, the two of us laughing out of happiness as he patted my back. I couldn’t believe what was happening. I honestly couldn’t believe it. The letter was real all along. Oz really did send it, and now he was actually here. Right now. With me. Alive.

We separated after what felt like an eternity, still unable to contain our excitement as we continued to giggle at each other, just like when we were kids.

“It’s so good to see you again, Oz,” I said. “Truth be told, I thought the whole thing was a prank. I’m glad it wasn’t.”

“Well, I’m glad you actually showed up. For a while there, I wasn’t sure you would.”

I scratched the back of my head. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got your letter kind of late.”

“No worries.” He sighed. “God, it’s been what--two decades?”

I playfully glared at him, crossing my arms. “And you know what? I haven’t been mugged once that entire time.”

He chuckled. “Oh, that wasn’t why I brought you here, mate. I actually got somethin’ else in mind--somethin’ you might be interested in.”

“Oh?” I quirked a brow in curiosity. 

“Yeah. I wish I could say I came back to Gotham for the sake of visiting, but...” Oz examined the bust of his father, “I’m on a job here, you see. A rather dangerous one. And I’d really appreciate it if you joined me. I’d hate to see you caught on the wrong side.”

I grew slightly suspicious at the abrupt change in tone. “And the job is...?”

Oz scoffed. “Look at this city, Bruce. Look at who’s at the top. Hamilton fucking Hill.” He nearly growled his name. “Wish I could punch that posh grin into the back of his throat for what he did to my family--and to yours.”

I felt my smile disappear. “You...you know what happened to my mom?”

“‘Course I do. It was a part of his big plan all along. He had to get rid of the snitch first, and then come after my parents later.”

I shook my head in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean ‘snitch?’ What was my mom doing?”

He paused. “You don’t know?”

“No. No one’s ever told me anything, and I haven’t been able to find any sort of evidence. I mean, I always suspected Hill had something to do with my mom’s murder anyway, but I never learned how.”

“Shit. Well...this may be hard for you to hear.”

I looked Oz directly in the eye. “If you know what happened, please tell me, Oz. I need to know.”

He thought for a good moment, trying to think of the easiest way to deliver the dreadful news. Oz exhaled.

“...Bruce...Jesus, how do I say this--listen, your dad...he’s not who you think he is. Neither is Hill, or Falcone. They’re all criminals--gangsters--and they all control Gotham. Hill is the brain, Falcone the muscle, and your father legitimizes the whole thing with his name. It’s why they’ve always stuck together. How else do you think they stole my family’s land?” 

Oz sat down on a bench, taking a flask out of his coat. “Back when your mum was still alive, she really didn’t like what they were doing, and she planned to turn ‘em in to the police. Well, before she could...Hill found out. That’s why he had her assassinated.”

I nearly fainted on the spot, just trying to take all of this in. As much as I trusted Oz, everything he was telling me was literally unbelievable, and I didn’t want to believe it. My father? A criminal? And he had been defending Hill this whole time--the man who murdered my mother and his own goddamn wife, for chrissakes. What the...what the hell was Dad thinking? Had he lost his mind?

I looked away from Oz, unable to comprehend what I was hearing. He had to be making this up. This had to be another one of his jokes. He was just messing with me again...right?

“Bruce?”

I broke away from my thoughts. Oz was staring at me.

“You all right?” He checked.

I brought a hand up to my head. “It’s...it’s just...a lot to process. But I’m glad you told me. I needed to know the truth.”

Oz nodded in approval. “And that right there, mate, is exactly what I’m here for. To expose the truth.” He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Your father ain’t the only one of his type, Bruce. Gotham is filled to the brim with liars, murderers, and hypocrites--and they’re the ones running this city. If you have any decency left in you, you’ll know why it has to stop.”

His grip tensed up. “You and I were like family once, Bruce. It was us against the entire world...I miss that. And I want that again. I want my friend to be there when I fight against Gotham’s corruption. That’s actually why I asked you to meet me today.”

Oz held a hand out. “Now that you know the truth, will you join me?”

Glancing at Wayne Tower, which stood proudly in the distance, I felt a new type of anger growing inside me the longer I stared at it, and it made me hate my father. He had lied to me all these years about my own mother’s death, just to protect the very man responsible for causing it. And for what? Money? Power? Well, whatever his reasons were, my father--and all men like him--were going to pay for what they had done. 

Taking a leap of faith, I turned to Oz and shook his hand firmly. 

“I will.”

He smirked, a twinkle flashing in his eyes. “...I knew you’d see reason. Welcome to the Children of Arkham.”


	5. Welcome to the Children of Arkham

From Bruce’s POV

After agreeing to join the “Children of Arkham,” whoever they were, Oz led me to what was supposedly their headquarters, which had been hidden deep underground to avoid any unwanted attention, whether it was from random civilians or the GCPD. Before we headed there though, Oz gave me a hoodie to shield my face with, claiming that a Wayne like me wasn’t going to quite be welcome company just yet. What the hell did my dad do to receive so much hate?

Following Oz through the dank, damp streets, we found ourselves skulking away from the wildness of downtown Gotham to a more secluded area of the city filled with shady-looking people, all of them staring at us as we passed by.

“Stay close,” Oz warned me under his breath, “people here ain’t exactly friendly, ‘specially towards your family.”

I sped up a bit so that I was side-by-side with Oz. “And why does everyone hate my family? What did we do?”

“Well, you didn’t do nothin’, but your father’s ruined more than a few lives in the past--mine included. You’ll learn more soon enough.”

Ending the conversation there, I continued to silently trail along with Oz, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible with the criminals around us. Most of them were huddled up in small groups, and chatted privately in multiple corners of the alleyway, enjoying drinks and muttering to each other as I walked past them.

“...is that...Bruce Wayne...?” One thug murmured, his intense gaze nailed onto me. “The fuck’s he doin’ here?” I pretended not to notice him.

“Don’t be a dumbass,” his friend replied. “Why would a Wayne come slummin’ down here when they’ve got that fancy castle of theirs?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I dunno--he just looks like him. Maybe it’s not.”

“Of course it ain’t, you tit. A Wayne would never have the guts to come to a place like this. Too busy running away from paparazzi.”

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” A third man barked at them. He was curled up on the ground, lying on top of some cardboard with his jacket covering his body. “Tryin’ to get some damn sleep here.”

The first thug finally decided to let the subject go and returned to his own business, looking away from me as he carried on another conversation with his friend. That was when I noticed a rather prominent tattoo of a strange symbol inked on the back of his neck--and now that I paid closer attention, actually--that symbol was everywhere. It had been spray-painted on the walls, people wore masks with it, and other criminals in the alley even shared the same tattoo. Maybe it was the Children of Arkham’s logo?

Out of nowhere, I felt Oz suddenly grab my arm and haul me over to his side, gently pushing me forward in a hurried manner. I gave him a puzzled look.

“Best not to linger here,” he advised, his eyes darting around in caution. “Don’t wanna get shanked for real. C’mon, we’re almost there.”

After a few more minutes of trekking through the dangerous alleyways and trying to keep up with Oz’s hasty pace, we arrived at a large, brick building as more criminals came into view, and the sound of cheering reached my ears. There were colorful, vivid lights seeping through the windows, and cigarette smoke filled the air. What was going on inside?

As if he could hear my thoughts, Oz gladly explained the commotion with a proud grin. “Us Children of Arkham are huge fans of boxing. You should watch a match sometime. It’s an easy way to have fun.”

“You ever fight?” I asked.

He laughed. “Mate, it was my idea to start it.” He opened the front door and gestured for me to enter. “Here, I’ll give you a quick tour, and then later, I’ll tell you what our next step is.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Shoving our way through the building, Oz briefly showed me around headquarters and introduced me to a few of the members who seemed friendly enough, occasionally waving back to random people who recognized him. 

I had to admit: the atmosphere of this place was far from inviting, and being in the presence of literally an army of criminals made me just a tad uneasy. So far, no one had revealed any obvious intentions to harm me, and everyone seemed too distracted by other activities to even notice me, but it was still intimidating. On the bright side though, at least Oz was here to guide me. Just by having him around made me feel much safer, and like I was protected.

Without even realizing it, I started to subconsciously stare at Oz in thought, almost...attracted...to his appearance. He looked so different compared to when we were kids, and had transformed from a cute, playful child into a rugged, charming, and even handsome young man, regardless of his faint wrinkles and unkempt attire, and what the hell was I thinking? Was I...infatuated...with my old friend? No, I couldn’t be. That’d be weird. Or was it normal? I mean, Oz was good-looking. Who wouldn’t like him? Surely, I wasn’t alone.

“Have I got somethin’ on my face?” Oz said, snapping me back to the present. Oh, shit. He caught me staring.

“Um, n-no,” I replied awkwardly. “You’re fine.” I quickly corrected myself. “I mean--you look fine--not that kind of ‘fine.’ Not like the, erm--you know, ‘hot fine.’ Just. Fine. Yeah. You’re fine.” I mentally facepalmed. Well done, Bruce.

After a second of trying to make sense of the bullshit I just spewed, Oz let out a friendly chuckle. 

“Relax, mate,” he patted my shoulder. “I know this place can be intimidating at first, but you’ll fit in soon enough. Just take a breath.”

I laughed nervously along with him. “Y-yeah...that’s it. Thanks. Um--can we talk about that next step now?”

“Sure,” he nodded, clearly aware that I was uncomfortable. “Follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Battling our way out of the crowds, Oz took me upstairs to his ‘office,’ which was actually just some random room he started piling all his shit in and then claimed ownership of. It was much quieter up here, and the wild sounds from downstairs were muffled now, leaving us with some peace and quiet.

Fumbling in his pockets, Oz pulled out a lone key before unlocking the door and allowing us entry, shutting it behind us. His office was...pretty cozy, to be honest. It wasn’t too big or too small, a few scattered lamps lit up the room with a warm glow, and layers of boxing posters covered the wooden walls. 

Nestled off in a corner, I spotted what appeared to be his desk. It was decorated with scattered pens and pencils, an empty beer bottle, and an ashtray full of dead cigarettes. Walking over to the desk, Oz dragged a second chair with him and placed it on the opposite side before plopping down onto his own, leaning back and slipping out a pack of cigarettes. 

As I took a seat, he lifted the pack towards me, offering me one. I politely refused, and pulled down my hood.

Flicking a lighter open, Oz cupped a hand over the cigarette and set the tip ablaze, afterwards letting a small puff of smoke out the corner of his mouth. He chewed his bottom lip in thought.

“...have you ever killed a man?” He asked. I snapped my eyes towards the cigarette.

“What the hell are you smoking?” Oz laughed at that.

“I know it’s a strange question, but I’m just genuinely curious.”

I shook my head. “No, I haven’t. What about you...?”

He took a drag, resting his elbows on his knees. “...yeah. A few times. I ain’t proud of all of ‘em, but sometimes, people just can’t be allowed to live any longer, y’know. Lots of those people are in Gotham right now. One of them sits on the bloody throne.”

Straightening his posture, Oz looked directly at me. “Listen, the next step...is to kill Mayor Hill. I know it’s probably quite a leap from what you was expectin’, but it’s gotta be done.”

I hesitated and kept quiet, but Oz picked up on the message right away.

“...or maybe,” he continued, “you wanna get some answers out of him first.”

I paused. “...it’s like you can hear what I’m thinking.”

He smirked. “I’m good at reading people. Look--normally I wouldn’t change the plans for something this important, especially since things are pretty much set in place, but you’re more important. To me, at least. Originally, I was going to just have Hill killed off at that upcoming debate and be done with it, but maybe we can bring him back here. Pull some info outta him. Make him tell the truth. Yeah...I like that idea better.”

“So, what’s the new plan?”

Before he could respond, my phone suddenly began to ring. I sighed.

“Sorry.” Sheepishly pulling the device out of my pocket, I went to silence it until Oz caught a glimpse of the contact’s name, reaching across the desk and stopping me mid-action.

“Wait,” he exclaimed eagerly, pointing at the screen, “you’re friends with Dent?”

“...yeah. Why?”

An idea popped into his brain. “Answer it, and put him on speaker. See what he wants.”

I decided to go along with it and tapped the speaker button, Harvey’s voice coming through instantly.

“Hello?” I greeted.

“Hey, Bruce. It’s Harv, but you already knew that. Um, anyways--I was wondering if, ah...you’d like to...maybe grab some lunch at that café? Café Triste, I think it’s called. It’s new apparently. I thought we could check it out together.” He quickly added more. “--if you don’t though, that’s perfectly fine. I know you can be busy--or maybe you’re just not in the mood. Whatever it is, no harm done. So, um, what d’you think?”

Oz quirked a brow at me. “Is he always this awkward?” He whispered. I silently nodded.

“You should go,” Oz suggested. “Butter him up a bit. It’ll help with our plan.”

I pressed the phone against my chest, blocking the sound. “It will?”

“Yeah. Trust me.”

I put the phone up to my lips, wondering what Oz was thinking. “Sure, Harv. I’ll meet you there at...say, twelve?”

“That works perfectly. All right, then. I’ll, uh...see you soon, Bruce. Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye, Harvey.”

I hung up. Oz’s chest gently jolted upwards with a soft chuckle. “Jesus. And I thought you were awkward back there.”

“He...likes me,” I shyly explained. “A lot.”

“I can tell. Well, you should get going. It’ll gimme time to set up our new plan. Meet me back here when you’re done, all right?”

“Sure thing. See you, Oz.”

“Actually,” Oz sprung up from his seat, “maybe I should walk you out. I doubt Harvey wants to have lunch with a corpse.”

I put my hood back up. “I can defend myself, you know. A few thugs is nothing I can’t handle.”

He grinned, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we casually strolled out together, delving back into the craziness downstairs.

“Oh, I know. You’ve been livin’ with one your whole life.”


	6. Unleash Hell

From Bruce’s POV

CAFÉ TRISTE

Once noon arrived, I pulled on a fresh set of clothes and traveled to the café Harvey told me to meet him at, excited to spend some time with my friend. It wasn’t very often that I got to see Harvey under non-political circumstances, and even when he was around, I could barely get a word in with him without being dragged away by my father. I understood that my father didn’t support him, and I realized that there was little I could do to change his mind, but it was almost like he was caging me off from Harvey. I knew he was just trying to keep me safe, but sometimes, it felt a bit controlling. 

Finally reaching the café after a short drive, I strolled to the front of the picturesque building and searched through the customers for my friend, spotting Harvey sitting in the outdoor area. There was a decent amount of people already relaxing inside, and most of the tables had been taken, but it wasn’t uncomfortably packed--and on top of that, no one seemed to really notice me. I could also hear the sounds of friendly chatter, multiple TV’s broadcasting the news, silverware softly clanking, and piano music playing throughout the café. Harvey chose a nice place to hang out at.

Walking up to Harvey, the man practically ejected himself from his chair the moment he saw me, and slapped on one of the biggest smiles I’d ever seen, unsure of where to look. He was almost abnormally happy, but at least it appeared genuine. 

“Hey, Harv,” I casually greeted. “Nice place you’ve picked here.”

“Oh--really? You like it? That’s...that’s good to hear.” He rubbed the back of his neck out of shyness. “Um, thanks for coming, Bruce. I’m really glad you’re here. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to make it. Your schedule’s been pretty tight lately.”

I returned his smile. “I made it work.”

Harvey chuckled. “You always do.” He pulled another chair out. “Err, please--have a seat.”

I gladly took the offer and lowered myself into the cushioned chair, suddenly remembering all the times Oz would snatch it out from under me as a kid, laughing whenever I fell on my ass. Good thing I wasn’t having lunch with him today.

Getting comfortable in our seats as we ordered two coffees, I could tell Harvey wanted to start a conversation, judging by how he constantly glanced back and forth from me to the outside view, and I wanted to calm him down, but I felt like calling him out on it would’ve just worsened things.

“So, um,” Harvey began, staring at the sky, “...we’ve had nice weather this week.”

I mentally groaned. Jesus, Harvey. Anything but weather talk, please. Literally anything. As if things aren’t awkward enough.

It was Harvey though, so I could forgive it.

“It was raining this morning.” I joked, earning a shrug from him.

“Some people like the rain.” He countered.

“All right, fair point.” 

After what felt like forever of sitting in dead silence, a waiter hastily squeezed through the circular tables and placed our drinks down, also handing us a pair of spoons and napkins as the warm, comforting smell of coffee beans instantly put my mind at ease. I carefully picked up the heated mug and took a very-much-needed sip, perfectly aware that I was severely burning my tongue at the moment and also not giving a shit.

Harvey decided to start another conversation, wrapping his hands around the mug. “So...you ever been here before?” He asked. Well, it was a better topic than the weather, at least.

I shook my head. “Nope. First time. What about you?”

“I’ve walked by this place before, but this is the first time I’ve ever gone in.”

And once again, the two of us fell quiet, unsure of where or how to carry on the conversation as we turned to our coffee for solace, gazing around the café in boredom. I wished Harvey didn’t become so awkward around me, or always feel like he had to please me in some way. After all, we were close friends. I should’ve been the last person he would be shy around. If anything, I expected him to be open. Though, I could understand where he was coming from. Not too long ago, I had become a bumbling idiot myself in front of Oz, and it felt like my ability to think had just vanished back there. Was that how Harvey felt with me? 

Taking another sip, I thought back to that awkward encounter with Oz. Never in a million years did I ever think I’d be attracted to my best friend, and I was actually kind of disturbed by it, but no matter how much I tried to deny it, my heart couldn’t help but flutter every time Oz popped up in my mind. Normally, someone like him would’ve turned me off, what with all the smoking, drinking, and criminal activity...but he made it work in the best way possible. Maybe it was just because I had known him for a long time, but Oz was the dirtiest of dirtbags--and I loved it.

“Bruce.”

Looking up from my coffee and to Harvey, I saw an unfamiliar seriousness in the man’s eyes. The awkwardness from before had disappeared almost entirely, and he seemed to be much more content. Well, no. “Content” wasn’t the word. He still looked on-edge, just not in the same way.

“Yeah?” I replied. Harvey let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

I furrowed my brow in confusion. “Sorry? For what?”

“I know I’m not the best company in the world, and I bet you probably want to get out of here more than anything--which I completely understand, by the way. I just thought this would be a nice way to get our mind off work for a little while, but instead, I’ve only made things more uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

I slightly frowned, leaning closer. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Harv. This is great.”

He was unconvinced. “Thanks, Bruce, but you don’t have to be nice. I know this is incredibly awkward--that I’m being incredibly awkward. I just...” Harvey opened his mouth and looked as if he were about to confess something, but then bit his lip, stopping himself. “...never mind.”

“No,” I persisted, “what is it?”

“Trust me, it’s--it’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously much more than ‘nothing.’ If something’s bothering you, I wanna help, if I can.”

Harvey took what I just said into consideration and thought for a minute, staring at me the entire time. There was a mixture of uncertainty and fear covering his face, and the longer he kept quiet, the more I wondered if he was actually going to say anything. Then, I felt his hand touching mine.

“...Harv?” I softly questioned, not moving a muscle.

He took a deep breath. “Bruce, you’ve probably already figured this out, considering I’m not great at hiding my emotions, but I...really, really...like you. As more than just a friend.”

Well, he was a lot more blunt about that than I expected, but it was better than beating around the bush. I didn’t know how to react.

At a loss for words, I simply sat there, gaping at Harvey. “...Harvey, I--”

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed. Why did this goddamn thing always have to ring when I was with someone? I glanced at the message without much thought, until I actually read it, and a sense of panic started to grow in me. 

Oz: Bruce

Oz: Get out of there.

Oz: Now.

I frantically looked around in worry, darting my eyes all over the area as my heart began to hammer and Harvey remained in his seat, confused. Get out? Of where? The café? What the hell was Oz talking about?

“Bruce,” Harvey called. “Are you...okay?”

Before I could answer, the earth-shattering sound of an explosion suddenly erupted in the distance, followed by a symphony of screaming as all the customers around us loudly gasped in shock, pointing upwards with their hands covering their mouths.

“Holy shit,” one man exclaimed, “it’s the Skyline Club!”

Following everyone’s gaze, I saw a ghastly, thick pillar of smoke rising in the air from the famed club, police sirens wailing as firetrucks bolted through the city and vicious flames began to engulf the tower. An enormous hole had been blasted into the club’s wall, and not much later, a helicopter that belonged to the news started to circle the scene. 

Turning my attention to the news, which was now playing on every single TV, I saw something I never imagined I’d ever witness. Uncle Carmine himself was dangling from a metal beam over the tower’s edge, and across from him, there was a man dressed in a black suit and bird mask, holding a silver pistol.

“Holy hell,” the helicopter's pilot breathed out, “are you guys getting this?”

The camera zoomed in on the bizarre scene, swerving from the masked man to Falcone. There were a dozen flaming corpses lying around them, and from what I could see, the rest of the club had been completely wrecked. And for some reason, the masked man seemed vaguely familiar to me. What the hell was going on?

“You think I’m afraid of a freak like you?” Falcone shouted without any steel. This was the first time I’d ever heard him truly panicked. Usually, he was always so composed and poised, but at the moment, he was wide-eyed and covered in ash, babbling like a madman. 

“What do you want from me!?” Falcone tried struggling out of his restraints, until he realized where he’d end up if he succeeded.

“Answers, Falcone,” the other man replied. “I want answers. And you’re going to give ‘em to me.”

I paused. Where have I heard that voice before? I could’ve sworn I knew it. That wasn’t who I thought it was...was it?

Pulling out my phone, I hurriedly dialed my father, never taking my eyes off the TV.

“Bruce?” He greeted. I could hear some sort of engine in the background. It sounded like a car.

“Dad, have you seen the news? The Skyline Club’s just been blown up, and now Uncle Carmine’s hanging over the edge of a skyscraper. There’s some strange man in a bird mask interrogating him. I think he’s going to kill him.”

“...Penguin,” I heard him mutter. “Jesus Christ. Bruce, wherever you are, get home. Now. I’ve gotta deal with this.”

“Deal with this?” I repeated. “What the hell are you going to do?

“Just trust me, Bruce. I’ll explain more later, but right now, you need to get to safety. It’s too dangerous for you out on the streets, and only lord knows what else Penguin could have planned. Now get going.”

“But--”

“GO!”

Without another word, he hung up the phone, leaving me alone in the middle of all this chaos as the faint smell of smoke reached my nose. I took one last glance at the burning club before exchanging looks with Harvey, both of us paralyzed with shock.

“I--” I stuttered, “I...need to get home.”

He nodded. “I understand. Please, be safe, Bruce. This is unbelievable.”

“You too, Harv.” 

Taking my leave, I bolted out of the café and back into my car, unable to look away from the aggressive flames that danced off the building’s surface, quickly driving out of there as soon as I could. Just then, I got another text. It was Oz again.

Oz: Meet me back at HQ

Oz: We’ve got shit to take care of

~~~~~~~~~~

From Thomas’ POV

Fitting the cowl over my head, I prepared all of the weapons and started the drones, sending them scanning throughout the city as the Batmobile’s top slid open.

“Alfred,” I said, “get those drones to the Skyline Club. That’s where Bruce said Penguin was. We can’t let him kill Carmine.”

“Right away, sir.” He took a seat at the Batcomputer and began getting to work, activating their defenses as well as their cameras, pinpointing Penguin’s exact location. He was still there. I had to catch him before he could escape again.

“What’s the plan here, sir?” Alfred asked. 

“I’ll think of something solid before I get there, but for right now, my main concern is trapping Penguin. He’s slipped out of our grasp far too many times. Al,” I looked at the framed family photo sitting on my desk, “when Bruce gets home...please, keep him safe. I can’t lose him.”

The stern expression on Alfred’s face softened with sympathy. “I will do everything I can. Bruce is safe with me.”

I smiled. “Thank you, Alfred. I mean it. Now...time to deal with Penguin.” 

Pacing over to the Batmobile, I leaped through the small door as the platform rotated underneath me, pointing directly towards the Batcave’s exit while the engine revved furiously.

Once the Batmobile was in position, I slammed my foot down and sent it zapping out of the cave like there was no tomorrow, its tires screeching as the outside world became a blur and blinding sunlight started to seep through the windows. I had to save Falcone before it was too late, and more importantly, I could not let Penguin escape. He had already targeted both Hill and Carmine--which meant it was only a matter of time before he went after my family...and no one was taking my son from me. Failure was no longer an option.


	7. Retribution

From Oswald’s POV

I grabbed Falcone by the neck, squeezing hard enough just to make him struggle as he wiggled helplessly in the air, a dangerous, groaning creak emitting from the beam he was hanging from. 

“I don’t got all day,” I snarled at him, “and neither do you. This tower ain’t holding your weight forever, mate, and the GCPD will be here soon. So just tell me what I need to know before I lose my patience, and I might let you go.”

Falcone scoffed. “You expect me to believe that? You just blew my club to hell, and look at my men!” He gestured to the bodies lying around us. “They’re all dead! What’s stopping you from doing the same to me?”

I stepped closer to him and pointed my gun under his jaw, glaring. “Nothing.”

He still refused to comply, and kept his mouth zipped tight. I pressed the gun even harder into his skin, leaving a dent.

“You have the technology to hack into Arkham’s records,” I explained. “And you’re gonna tell me how to do it.”

“And what if I don’t?”

I chuckled. “Then you’ll be of no more use to me, and I’ll kill you. And once I’m done with you, I’ll go after the Waynes, and repeat the exact same process. You think you’re being a hero by defying me? All you’re doing is makin’ it worse for my other enemies...your friends.”

Falcone tried to turn away from my gun. “Why the hell are you even interested in that loony-bin? What could you gain from it?”

My eyes narrowed in anger. “Gain? I didn’t gain shit from that hellhole, but you clearly benefited from it.”

He still looked confused, so I decided to spell it out for him.

“...about twenty years ago, there may have been a woman who was part of a rich family. She had a loving husband, a piece of land that you stole...and a little boy. A son...who was left all alone because of what you did.”

Falcone took a better look at me, his mouth dropping open. “...no. You can’t be--” He blinked rapidly a few times, completely dumbfounded. “...O-Oswald?”

I grinned behind my mask. This was too fun. 

“I told you I’d come back one day, didn’t I?” I taunted. “That I’d destroy everything and everyone you cared about, and send your fortune spiraling down in flames.” I moved my pistol from his jaw to his forehead. “You’ve lived in peace for long enough, Falcone. Time’s up.”

Before I could pull the trigger though, a sharp pain suddenly stung my hand when something hit it, flicking the weapon out of my grasp as it was sent sliding across the floor. I whirled around to see who else was here, and prepared for another attack, only to spot an iconic Batarang sticking out of a nearby wall with its blade barely lodged into the sturdy surface. 

“Let him go.” A low voice said. 

Not too far away from me, lurking in the shadows, was a pair of glowing, white eyes. I smirked, spreading my arms out to my side.

“Batman!” I exclaimed, approaching him. “It’s. About. Time. You set a bomb off, you’d expect a visit from Gotham’s number one vigilante.”

He took a step forward in an intimidating manner, clenching his fists. “I said let him go.”

I glanced over at my bodyguard, Roland, who was standing somewhere off to side. “You hear that, Roland? That sounded like an order.” The blue giant came out of hiding and began prowling towards Batman, cracking his knuckles.

“I’ll crush him.”

“Now, now,” I stopped him, “have a little respect for the Bat. Think he underestimates you.” 

As expected, Batman said nothing in return and simply stared at me, observing the situation like a hawk.

“Listen,” I told him, getting his attention. “I doubt you came here for small talk. You’re obviously here to save Falcone’s arse, which we’ll get to in a moment, but my only question is...why? This man,” I threw a firm punch directly into the crime-boss’ gut, causing him to reel, “don’t deserve being rescued. He’s a bloody gangster--if you can call him that--and he’s been running away from justice for ages. I thought ‘Batman’ was all about justice.”

The vigilante grimly examined the scattered corpses. “This isn’t justice.”

“Pfft, what, and a courtroom is? You can take Falcone to jail as many times as you want, Batman--but he’s always gonna get out. And he’s only gonna go after more victims.”

Interrupting our conversation, the sound of police sirens started to near the club, and I could hear the speedy footsteps of police offers as they tried to break in. I retrieved my gun from the floor and let out a dramatic sigh, Roland blocking off the vigilante from me.

“So sorry this didn’t work out, mate. I’d stay to watch--I really would, but I’ve got a Wayne problem to deal with. Perhaps we can continue this at a later date.” For some reason, that seemed to strike worry in Batman.

I turned to Falcone. “As for him...”

Casually waving goodbye, I shot the rope tying Falcone’s hands to the beam, causing him to plummet immediately through the air with a frightened shriek. Batman instantly bulldozed his way past me and Roland, ignoring the original reason why he came here, and took out that grapple-gun of his, diving off the edge after Falcone. He really was crazy, wasn’t he?

Before either of them could make it back up here however, I decided to take this chance to escape and sprinted out of the club with Roland trailing behind me, evading the GCPD along the way. So, I may not have gained any information from Falcone as I planned, but at least I had a new weapon in my arsenal--and that weapon was waiting to meet me at this very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

I sat patiently in Oz’s office, waiting for my friend to return as I watched the news. So far, there was a recorded count of eleven deaths, and over twenty were injured and in critical condition. Whoever this Penguin was, he certainly caused a good amount of damage, and by attacking the Skyline Club so blatantly, it was obvious that he was trying to send a message. As for Uncle Carmine, he had been saved by the famed Batman, and was now being treated in Gotham’s precinct. As far as I could tell, he wasn’t as badly harmed as the other victims, but he was still in dire need for medical attention. Despite hating what he did for a living, I couldn’t help but worry a little for my uncle. He was still family, after all.

Shutting off the TV, I started to think about what Harvey said back at the café. As obvious as it was, I was still surprised that he actually admitted to being infatuated with me. I didn’t get a chance to respond to his confession, and to be honest, I was kind of grateful for that. Even if that bomb hadn’t gone off, I wouldn’t have known what to say anyways. I mean, Harvey was a friendly and compassionate guy--there was no doubt about that--but I just didn’t share his attraction. My mind was already occupied with fantasizing about someone else.

After a while of waiting, the office’s door finally swung open, revealing Oz in the entryway. He was only wearing his white v-neck right now, and his black coat had been slung over his shoulder. There was a deep, red gash on the back of his hand, and he looked like he had just gotten out of a fight. What happened?

A smile came to my face. “Oz, you’re back. Are you all right? You look like hell.”

Oz looked at me as if he were thinking about something. “Oh, this?” He lifted his hand. “It’s nothin’. Just had a run-in with Batman.”

I froze. “Wait, what?”

He didn’t elaborate much on the subject and simply carried on as always, until his brow raised with realization and he began wrapping a bandage around the wound. “Oh, that’s right...you don’t know about Penguin, do you?”

Was he implying what I thought he was? 

“Oz,” I said suspiciously, “...are you the Penguin?”

He grinned. “The one and only.” Cutting the bandage, he walked towards me. “I would’ve told you sooner, Bruce, but I was worried it’d scare you off.”

“I get that, but if we’re gonna be working together, we need to be honest with each other. All right?”

Oz nodded. “I can work with that. Anyways, we’ve got a lot of work to do. That debate is just ‘round the corner, and it’s the perfect opportunity to expose Falcone, Hilll, and your father.”

“How do you mean?”

“Think ‘bout it. All of Gotham is gonna be watching that night. The entire city’s attention will be on the debate. If we show the evidence there, there won’t be a man, woman, or child who don’t know about the mayor’s crimes.”

I was still a little lost. “But what evidence do we have?”

Oz raised a finger. “That, mate...is where you come in. Apparently, your father’s got access to the records and databases of...pretty much everywhere in Gotham. City Hall, the GCPD, you name it.”

He grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, scooting closer to me. “I need you to find a way to pull up the records of Arkham Asylum, and send them to me. They’ve got an endless supply of security footage and patient files that could help us tremendously, and we can play ‘em at the debate. What d’you think? Can you handle that?”

I had no idea that my father had such resources, and I didn’t know how he was able to access so much information, but if growing up around criminals helped me do anything--it was being sneaky. I would have to keep a close eye on my father, and watch his every move, but also avoid suspicion at the same time. With enough patience, it was definitely possible.

“I got it covered.” I said.

He winked at me. I melted inside. “Thanks, Bruce. Well, I should get to work on preparations. In the meantime, you just focus on getting that evidence, all right? I’ll take care of the rest. Oh, also--” Oz shrugged, “--sorry for ruining your date with Dent.”

I chuckled. “It wasn’t a date, Oz. I mean, he likes me, but...”

He caught on pretty easily. “You don’t like him back, do you?”

I shook my head in guilt. “No.”

“Who do you like, then?”

My words got stuck in my throat at that question, and I felt myself blushing, but my silence alone was able to say more than enough. Oz grinned flirtatiously.

“Oh, I see. Well...can’t really blame you.”

“I should mention that arrogance is a huge turn-off for me.” I joked.

“Oh, but blowing up a tower on live TV isn’t?”

“You have a thing for theatrics. I respect that.”

He laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways,” Oz stood up from his chair and headed for the door, “I’ll start getting everything ready. You just do whatever it takes to find those records, okay?”

“You got it.”

And with that, Oz was out and off to work once again, leaving me alone with one of the biggest tasks of my life. I assumed that my father would have some complex security system to keep out people like me, and I didn’t even know where to begin when it came to hacking. Though, he was away from home right now. This was a good chance to snoop around. I just had to avoid Alfred.

Exiting the office, I shut the lights off behind me and made my way out of HQ, wondering just exactly what the hell I was getting myself into. I loved my father, and the last thing I wanted to do was fight against him, but if he was going to keep harming Gotham like this, I didn’t see any other option. He had to be stopped. 

Even if it meant he had to die.


	8. Vendetta

From Thomas’ POV

GCPD

Navigating through the halls of the precinct, I hastily made my way to Carmine’s room as police officers stared at me with suspicious eyes, almost grimacing whenever I passed by. Apparently, rumors were starting to float around that I was working with the notorious crime-boss, and multiple news companies had even received a decent amount of evidence, but so far, nothing solid had reached the surface. Yet. Though, it was still concerning. After all, where were they finding this ‘evidence’ in the first place, and who was giving it to them? Right now, the only person who I could think of was Penguin--considering his vested interest in me--and there were no other notable enemies that I knew of who would’ve pulled off such a blatant move. I supposed only time would tell.

Arriving at Carmine’s room, the muffled, high-pitched sound of a heart monitor reached my ears, and once I opened the door, I saw the man himself lying in a bed, practically dead. His face had been decorated with multiple, dark bruises, and there was a rather prominent one circling his neck from when Penguin tried to strangle him. There were also several burns charring his skin due to the explosion, and a generous amount of bandages had been wrapped around him as if he would fall apart without them.

Slipping my hands into my pockets, I quietly approached my old friend and sat in a nearby chair, waiting for him to wake up as worry started to fill me. Carmine was as tough as nails--no one was questioning that--and it would take a hell lot of effort to bring him down, but I was still anxious about his condition. None of us were as young or brash as we used to be, and our physical strength only deteriorated with age. No matter how strong Carmine was, everyone had their limits, and I was afraid he had been pushed beyond his.

Suddenly, a soft grunt broke the silence of the room. I looked up.

“...Tommy?” Carmine mumbled, barely able to open his eyes. A weak chuckle escaped him. “Damn, you’ve got some clout, don’t you? My own wife can’t get in to seem me.”

I cut right to the chase. “How you doing, Carmine? I know Penguin roughed you up quite a bit.”

He scoffed. “Roughed me up? The son-of-a-bitch threw me off a goddamn building. Or, at least, he tried to. Batman showed up, you see. Somehow caught me before I could hit the ground. I guess it’s true, what they say about the vigilante. He really will save anyone.”

“He doesn’t save everyone,” I corrected, “but he won’t let anyone die either. If he can help it.”

“A noble goal, but ultimately useless. Enemies don’t get rid of themselves, you know. Just look at me: I’ll be out of this tin can by tomorrow. It’s gonna take more than handcuffs to keep me down.”

I smiled at that, but it quickly faded away. Carmine noticed my troubled look.

“Hey, everything all right, Tommy?”

I rubbed my temple out of exhaustion, letting out a breath. “Carmine, I think Bruce is catching on. To what we do.”

“Is that so?” He didn’t appear to be bothered. “ And what makes you say that?”

“Well, nothing specific, but he’s been...distant, lately. Like he’s trying to avoid me. Just the other day, on the anniversary of Martha’s death, Bruce disappeared before I even woke up. Normally, we always visit her together, but that day, I barely got to see him for more than a minute. Everything he does now is just...so unpredictable.”

Carmine laughed at that. “I wonder where he gets it from.” His chest heaved slightly with a short series of coughs. “I wouldn’t put too much thought into it. The boy probably just wants some space. He’s always been a lone wolf anyways.”

“But not like this.”

He sighed in a reminiscent tone. “We can wish against it as much as we want, but kids grow up, Tommy. Little boys become men. Their naivety turns into experience, and their ignorance turns into awareness. Bruce is gonna learn the truth eventually, whether we like it or not. He may not act like it, but I know, somewhere in that tuxedo, he understands the situation. You might as well explain it to him.”

I wasn’t so sure of the suggestion. “Maybe I should’ve told him sooner, but by this point, I’m not even certain how he’d react. To know that I’m still working with the man who killed his mother.”

“Bruce has been exposed to the world of politics more than a few times,” Carmine reassured. “He’ll understand that you can’t always opt out of something, no matter how nasty it is. Hell, I’m not even the biggest fan of Ham anymore, but we’re twenty years in deep. You can’t just dig your way out of two decades of history. That takes blood and time. Both of which we can’t afford right now.”

I twiddled mindlessly with the end of my mustache in thought. “...you’re right. You’re right. Perhaps it is time to tell him. I just don’t know how.”

“It won’t be easy, and I can’t even guarantee it’ll end well, but honesty can do wonders. Believe me.”

Before we could carry on the conversation any further, I received a phone call from Alfred, the gentle buzz of my phone emitting a soft, sharp noise. Standing up from my chair, I answered the call and walked over to the window, taking in the dark view of Gotham.

“Master Thomas?” The butler sounded panicked.

“I’m here, Alfred.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Sir, I’ve come across something rather...disturbing. I was just tidying up the manor, you see, and I was getting ready to clean your study, until I realized someone had gone through your stuff.”

I lowered my voice to a worried hush. “What do you mean ‘gone through?’ And who is this ‘someone?”

“Well, from what I can see, multiple of your files pertaining to Arkham Asylum and Wayne Enterprises have vanished. And on top of that...” Alfred paused for a moment, clearly hesitant to tell me more. “Sir, the entrance to the Batcave has been opened.”

My body stiffened at the news, and I could feel myself slightly shaking.

“What--opened? How? Did they mess with anything else down there?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. On the bright side though, your gear seems unharmed, and the Batsuit appears to remain intact. Whoever broke into the cave was mostly interested in the computer, and just like before, they only accessed documents relating to Arkham. Who on Earth do you think could’ve done this?”

It didn’t take long for me to think of a suspect. “Penguin must be responsible. He has to be. Not too long ago, he was just harassing Carmine for info about that place, and once he was done with him, he mentioned having to deal with the Waynes somehow. This must’ve been what he had in mind.”

Alfred let out an unsettled sigh. “We must be careful, sir. If Penguin really was behind this incident, then your identity is at risk.”

“I know. Speaking of careful, has Bruce returned home yet?”

“No. And I’ve not received any calls or texts from him. Has he, by chance, contacted you?”

“No, not that I’m surprised.” I dragged a hand down my face. “All right. This is getting out of hand. I’ll try to get a hold of him, figure out where he is. In the meantime, I need you to dig deeper into the break-in, and see if we can’t pinpoint the invader.”

“Of course, sir. I will do everything I can.”

“Thanks, Al. I’ll talk to you later.”

Ending the call, I shoved the phone back into my pocket and turned to Carmine, who was eyeing me with curiosity.

“Everything okay, Tommy?”

I headed for the exit and grabbed the doorknob, holding on for a bit longer than I intended. 

“...yeah,” I lied. “Everything’s fine. Look, I gotta get going. I’ll see you some other time, Carmine.”

“Sure thing. Try not to lose your head out there.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Leaving the room, I replayed everything Alfred just told me in my head over and over again, my heart racing with paranoia as I sped my way out of the precinct. Not only had someone potentially discovered Batman’s identity and rummaged through my stuff, they had also stolen all of the records about Arkham Asylum, and the debate was literally just tomorrow. If I didn’t fix this on time, the following days were about to be one hell of a shit show, and I was far from prepared. 

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

CHILDREN OF ARKHAM HQ

Oz and I attentively watched the security camera footage from Arkham Asylum, which included Esther, Hill, Falcone, and my father. They were all cramped in some tiny, padded cell, and Esther had been bound to a hospital cot against her will while everyone else surrounded her. There was also an unknown man standing next to my father, holding a syringe of some blue liquid.

“Subject Nine, Esther Cobblepot,” my father announced, “you’ve been declared criminally insane...and committed to Arkham indefinitely as a ward of the state.

“Please--” she begged in a shaky voice. I almost didn’t recognize her. “--I’ll sell you the land. Please, don’t do this--”

Hill approached the cot, snobby as always. “Hrmph. You had your chance. You should have made the deal we offered you. Give her the drug.”

Esther started struggling. “Thomas, we--we’re friends. Our boys play together--”

My father joined in. “You were warned, Esther. You know I always get what I want.” He turned to the third man. “Commence the procedure. Give her a dose she won’t come back from.”

Esther didn’t say anything in response to that and simply sat there, her head hanging low with defeat as the man positioned the syringe’s needle above her neck. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Was he having second thoughts?

After a second of silence, he snapped back into business and all of his sympathy disappeared as he slowly started to puncture her skin with the needle, injecting the deranged chemical.

Barely a heartbeat later, Esther was already shrieking at the top of her lungs like a madwoman and wildly flailing around in the cot, her face twisted with insanity. The footage abruptly ended there, and the screen went dark, leaving us with our thoughts.

I glanced over at Oz, who was dead silent. 

“...Oz?” I put a hand on his shoulder. “...are you okay?”

Even though the footage had stopped, he continued glaring at the black screen and clenched his fists, blinking rapidly. His eyes looked glossy, and I could tell he was about to snap.

“...mum...” Oz whispered, voice trembling. Suddenly, he snatched the beer bottle resting on his desk and hurled it at the wall with an enraged shout, the glass violently shattering all over the floor. I flinched at the outburst, a little scared.

“I’m gonna kill all of them, Bruce,” Oz vowed, furiously slamming his fist into the wall. “I’m gonna kill every. Single. Fucking. One of them. They think they can just...just do that to my mum and--and...” 

He trailed off and slid down towards the floor, breaking into tears as he curled up and his face in his knees.

Leaving the desk, I carefully took a spot next to Oz, saying nothing. He didn’t want to hear words right now. He just needed company. 

Pulling Oz into a comforting hug, the man instantly wrapped his arms around me and buried himself into my embrace, shaking uncontrollably against me. This was the first time I’d ever seen Oz like this, save for when he used to be bullied at school, and I wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. So I just did what my instincts said, and continued to hold him protectively, letting him do whatever he needed.

After a few minutes of constant sobbing, Oz finally brought his gaze up to me, eyes red and face wet. His brow was furrowed in anger, and he wouldn’t let go.

“We’re gonna make them pay, Bruce,” he growled. “We’re gonna take back our city.”


	9. Revolution

From Thomas’ POV

THE NEXT NIGHT

Quickly scaling a tall building, I latched onto the roof with my grapple-gun and allowed myself to be yanked upward, hoping to get a better view of the debate. There were police cars barricading every possible entrance to the auditorium, and everyone who attended was being thoroughly searched, head-to-toe, but I knew that still wouldn’t be enough. Penguin was hiding in there somewhere, waiting to strike, and it was going to take more than a few cops to bring him down.

Glancing at my phone, I pointlessly checked to see if Bruce had replied my calls in any way, only to be greeted with a blank, empty screen. Just as I expected. 

My heart pounded with concern. The last time anyone heard from Bruce was right after Penguin blew up the Skyline Club--which was almost a day ago--and according to Alfred, he had yet to return home. No one in the GCPD had seen him either. As much as I hated to think on the morbid subject, it was most-likely that Penguin had abducted Bruce at some point, and now, I was questioning if my own son was even still alive.

Before entering the debate, I decided to make one final, brief call and dialed Hill, the man picking up almost immediately.

“Thomas?” There was a lot of noise in the background, mostly other voices and the obnoxious snapping of cameras.

“Hamilton,” I switched back to my normal voice, “you need to get out the debate. Now.”

“What? Nonsense.” How’d I know he wouldn’t listen? “I’ve been preparing for this night for weeks. I’m not about to back out now.”

I shook my head, even though he couldn’t see me. “You’re not listening to me. Penguin’s planning to attack tonight. He’s already attacked Carmine, and even taken Bruce, and I’m more than positive that you’re his next victim. You have to leave the debate. There’s no time to argue abut this.”

“Bruce is missing? Well, I’m sorry to hear that, Thomas, but I can’t give up now. A lot of eyes are on me tonight, and Dent’s been growing stronger recently. If I were to escape, how would that make me look?”

“How you look won’t matter if you’re dead. We can worry about the politics later. Right now, your life is at risk.”

“I appreciate your concern, old friend, but this debate is vital in winning the elections. If I quit, it’ll ruin everything we’ve worked for. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to attend to.”

“Hamilton, wait--”

A long, flat beep emitted from the phone. He hung up. Goddammit. Letting out a frustrated exhale, I shoved the device back into my pocket and turned around, only to find Gordon standing behind me, walkie-talkie in hand.

“Lieutenant?”

The gruff man looked equally surprised to see me. “Batman? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?”

I approached him. “You need to evacuate all the civilians in there, Gordon. Penguin’s planning to attack the debate tonight, and his main targets are the two candidates. If he succeeds, all hell will break loose.”

Gordon loosely gestured to the auditorium. “But I’ve got patrols around every corner!”

“Check on them.” I walked towards the edge of the building, taking my grapple-gun out. “Meanwhile, I’m gonna go have a look around, see if I can’t find anything useful.”

Before I could leave, the lieutenant put a light hand on my shoulder, stopping me for a second. There was an empathetic expression on his face.

“Gordon?” I questioned. He sighed.

“Batman, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but the Wayne boy--Bruce--has gone missing. We just got the call last night. They think Penguin’s kidnapped him. My men have been sweeping the city top-to-bottom ever since, but so far, nothing’s come up. As horrible as it sounds, Bruce is most-likely dead already, but I’d still appreciate it if you kept an eye out for him. If Penguin’s killed him, the least we can do is locate a body.”

“Absolutely.”

Gordon retreated his hand. “Keep doing what you’re doing, Batman, and the rest of Gotham will come to see you as I do. A hero.”

A little surprised at the compliment, I remained silent and simply gave him a firm nod as thanks, afterwards shooting a wire at the auditorium’s roof.

“We are seriously under-funded at the GCPD.” Gordon mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

The hook clutched onto the edge with a metallic clank. I turned to the lieutenant. “Sounds like a vote for Dent.” 

And with that, I was off into the air, slinging towards the auditorium while Gordon stayed behind, neither of us fully prepared for the pandemonium that was about to come.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Harvey’s POV

I paced around in anxiety, fidgeting with my coin as I muttered a string of tangled thoughts to myself, feeling trapped in this back room they had shoved me in before the debate. Apparently, everyone was on high-alert for the Penguin, especially after how he attacked Falcone, and there were whispers going around that he had his eyes on the auditorium tonight--or more specifically, Mayor Hill. I wasn’t entirely certain how the Penguin felt about me or my campaign, but he had made his hatred for my opponent more than clear. Though, in all honesty, Penguin was the least of my worries at the moment.

Not too long ago, I received news that Bruce had gone missing--possibly taken by Penguin sometime after our lunch together--and my stomach practically did a somersault every time I thought about it.

You should’ve gone with him, the shame in my mind scolded me. You could’ve protected him, kept him away from Penguin. But no--you were too afraid for your own safety. And now look where Bruce is. HA! Exactly! No one knows! And it’s all your fault.

“Shut up!” I hissed at myself, causing a few heads to turn towards me. I tried my best to hide from their attention.

Bruce was fine, I thought in reassurance. He had to be. He wasn’t a child--he knew how to defend himself. He was going to be fine.

...right?

Despite all my efforts to fight it, the paranoia inevitably took control over me, and I found myself avidly searching through my contacts for Bruce’s name, giving him a phone call even though I knew he wouldn’t answer. I just prayed that, wherever Bruce was, he was safe. And if he wasn’t, that he wouldn’t blame me for it. He was the only friend I had. The only one who understood me. I couldn’t lose him.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Waiting for Oz to put our plan into action as I relaxed in a chair, my phone shifted slightly on a table’s surface due to the vibration, and Harvey’s name flashed on the screen. As much as I wanted to pick it up and talk to my friend, I resisted the urge and followed Oz’s orders to ignore it, continuing to make preparations for our attack. If this was going to work, I couldn’t let anyone get in the way. Not even Harvey. Not even...Batman.

I still hadn’t quite gotten over the shock of discovering my father’s secret identity, and I couldn’t help but feel a bit betrayed. How long had he been hiding this from me? And when was he planning on revealing it, if ever? Did Alfred know about this?

It was just one of the countless things my father kept locked away from me, and one extra reason as to why I couldn’t trust him. Who knew what other secrets he held, or how many more lies he was willing to say to my face? Treating him as a friend was a risk I was no longer willing or able to take.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oz walking up to me, already wearing his mask. I stood up to greet him. 

“The debate’s starting at any minute now,” he said. “You ready for this?”

“Ready.” I confirmed.

“Perfect. Remember,” Oz held up a finger, “your job is to act like a victim. As far as everyone else is concerned, you’re not allied with the Children of Arkham in any way, and you’re just another one of our hostages. I might throw in a few punches here and there just to make it as convincing as possible, but I promise,” he put his hands together like you would in a prayer, “you’ll be fine. Mostly.”

I nodded. “I’m in,” I glanced over at Roland, “so long as he’s not the one doing the punching.”

Oz laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. “Nah, don’t worry, mate. You’ll be with me for the whole thing. A little bonding time between us.”

Just then, we heard a man announce the start of the debate as all the reporters prepared their cameras and the candidates took their positions, the busy chatter in the auditorium dying down. I could see Hill standing at the podium closest to us, and Harvey on the opposite side. Oz and I smiled at each other. 

“A revolution is knocking on Gotham’s door,” he pulled out his gun. “Let’s go let it in.”


	10. Death of Innocence

From Thomas’ POV

Sneaking through the auditorium, my drones quietly followed alongside me, hovering in the shadows as the debate carried on. So far, there had been no sign of Penguin or his men, and things were relatively peaceful, but I knew that wouldn’t last long. This debate was just a time bomb waiting to go off, and if I didn’t find Penguin before then, both Hill and Dent were dead.

Hopping from one beam to another, I suddenly caught the thick stench of blood and gunpowder, a sense of caution starting to grow in me. Looking down to find the source of the morbid odor, I spotted a grotesque pile of corpses lying in a room, and it was surrounded by a group of unfamiliar men. It didn’t take too much effort to recognize the GCPD uniform adorning the bodies, but I had no idea who the others were. Most-likely, they belonged to Penguin. Shit.

Activating my earpiece, I switched the line over to Gordon.

“Gordon,” I whispered, “I found one of your patrols. They’re dead. They’ve been killed by who I assume to be Penguin’s men.”

The lieutenant cursed. “Christ. That explains why they haven’t been responding. What about Penguin? Have you seen him anywhere?”

“Not yet. Though, I bet if I could get a hold on one of his men, I might be able to pull some info out of them.”

Gordon sighed. “I guess we’ve got no other choice at this point, do we? It’s clear that neither Hill nor Dent are leaving the debate anytime soon, and we don’t have long until Penguin decides to blow this place off the map. All right. Do what you gotta do. I’ll continue to keep watch on the perimeter--make sure no one tries to sneak in. Keep me updated, would you?”

“You’ll be the first to know if anything--”

“So sorry, ladies and gents,” out of nowhere, a boisterous voice on the TV interrupted me, causing me to snap my head towards the screen. I could see Penguin waltzing onto the stage, strutting like he didn’t have a care in the world as he approached the center. “As you might’ve guessed, there’s been a change to tonight’s program.”

Penguin stopped in his tracks, aiming a gun at the moderator. “First order of business--” a violent splash of blood sprayed from the back of the man’s head with a loud bang as he collapsed to the floor, and a choir of screams emitted from the crowd, “--firing the moderator!”

“Batman?” Gordon checked, “you still there? What’s going on?”

“It’s Penguin--” I hastily replied, “he’s just killed the moderator.”

“What!? Goddammit. We gotta get in there. Now. Do whatever you can to keep the people safe. My men and I will be there as soon as possible.”

“Understood.” I switched over to Alfred.

“Alfred, Penguin’s just begun his attack on the debate. I need you to pilot the drones while I deal with his men.”

“Of course, sir. Whenever you’re ready.”

Taking out a smoke grenade, I tossed the weapon into the room below and clouded up the air while Penguin’s men darted around in confusion, giving me the chance to leap down and deal with them up-close. I hurled a number of Batarangs in every direction, and used the grapple-gun to slingshot furniture directly into them, slamming them against the walls as they fired random bullets out of panic.

Dodging their reckless attacks, I bulldozed towards them and threw a flurry of punches, knocking them out one by one as quickly as I could while Penguin continued to terrorize the debate, parading around the stage like it was a damn play.

Once the smoke finally cleared up, I saw one of Penguin’s men weakly dragging himself across the floor in an attempt to reach his walkie-talkie, extending a wobbly arm out. Before he could get any closer though, I simply stomped my foot on his neck and applied just enough pressure to send him into unconsciousness, leaving me alone in the room.

“We need a new moderator,” Penguin announced, stepping off to the side to find a ‘volunteer.’ “You there! You’ll do!”

At first, I wasn’t incredibly concerned about what Penguin was doing at the moment, and focused all my attention on my current task, but when I saw who he had brought with him on stage, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

Being manhandled around and held at gunpoint by Penguin, was none other than my son, Bruce. He looked like hell, and judging by the multiple bruises on his skin, it was obvious that he had been beaten to some extent before the debate. 

Clenching my fists, I felt a surge of anger flash through me and I almost tried to jump through the TV screen just so that I could strangle Penguin for what he did. He was going to regret targeting my son, and if I had any say in it, he was never going to do it again. 

On the bright side though, at least I knew that Bruce was still alive. That meant tonight was my only chance to save him, and I’d be damned if I didn’t take it.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Oz shoved me towards the front of the stage with an iron grip, making sure that everyone could see me--especially Harvey--and at some points, it almost felt like he forgot we were just acting. I didn’t know what Oz’s plans with Harvey were, but just by glancing over at the man, I could tell that he was about to start flipping tables while Hill was just frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

“Go on, then--” Oz gave me a little nudge, “--introduce the candidates!”

I said nothing in return, just like he told me to do earlier, and kept my mouth shut as everyone nailed their gazes onto me, waiting to see what he had planned next.

Oz leaned in so close that he was right next to my ear, his breath tickling my neck. 

“Stage fright, huh? All right, I’ll get you started...but this is your show.”

He flamboyantly gestured over to Hill with insincere excitement, dragging me along with him. “On the left--hard of heart, soft in the gut--our down and dirty incumbent, Mayor Hill! And on the right--always smiling to your face--our despicable DA, Harvey Dent!”

To my surprise, before Oz could continue, Harvey spoke up.

“...bird...mask...guy,” he blurted out awkwardly, “...whatever your name is--”

This man is the District Attorney, I told myself. This is the man running for mayor.

Oz almost lost it right there, but regained his composure. “Call me Penguin.”

“Yes, of course,” Harvey complied. “Penguin then. We will play your game--just, please,” he looked over at me with an amount of care I’d never seen in anyone else other than my own parents, “let these people go.”

I could practically feel Oz smiling under his mask,. “Oh, I wish it were that easy, Dent. But, you see, this city’s got a real problem when it comes to tellin’ the truth. Lie after lie, those at the top of Gotham only get worse with each passing year, and its citizens are still blind to the hypocrisy, but not anymore.”

Oz took out a syringe of the same blue chemical we saw in the footage with his mother and pointed it directly at my neck, the needle just kissing my skin.

“I’m giving you one chance, Wayne. Tell everyone the truth about what your family’s done--what you father’s done--and why you’re really so bloody powerful. Do this, and I might just let you go.”

I did my best to look frightened, and the audience actually seemed to buy it. Our plan was working. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I stuttered. “My father’s done nothing.”

He threw a light punch to my stomach, but it was enough to make me cough. Oz was definitely stronger than he looked.

“This,” he exclaimed, “is why Gotham’s so full of corruption! Because no one’s brave enough to spill the truth. Too damn worried about protecting their own reputation.” He flicked the side of the syringe. “Sorry, mate, but it looks like I’m gonna have to force it outta you.”

Oz pushed my head slightly so that he could access my neck easier, and prepared to stick me with the insane drug, until Harvey nearly threw himself over the podium, interrupting the procedure.

“Wait!” He reached an arm out.

Judging by Oz’s reaction, this was exactly what he had in mind. “Ah, got somethin’ to say, Dent?”

Harvey cautiously inched his way to us, careful not to make any sudden movements.

“Please,” he begged, “don’t...don’t hurt him. If you must take someone, then take me.”

Wait. I paused. This was not a part of the plan. No one ever said anything about drugging Harvey--or at least, they didn’t to me. I glanced back at Oz in bewilderment, silently asking for an explanation from my “captor,” only to be ignored as he pushed me off to the side.

“Your compassion will be the end of you, Dent.” Oz said.

Harvey lowered his head in shame. “...I know.” But he wasn’t done yet. 

Striding across the stage and over to me, all of us observed his next movements in heightened curiosity as he warmly approached me, leaving only mere centimeters between us. Harvey gently grabbed my hand and began stroking my cheek with the other, rendering me all but immobile. What the hell was he doing?

“...I can’t believe it’s taken this for me to say it,” Harvey whispered in a mixture of sorrow and regret, “but...I love you, Bruce.”

It didn’t look like anyone else was able to hear what he just said, but the news hit me like a truck of guilt. Here I was, taking advantage of one of my closest friends, and luring him into a trap that was most-likely going to kill him, and he just admitted to loving me. What kind of monster was I?

Even after Harvey let go of my hand, I remained motionless and wide-eyed, blinking in shock as the other man allowed Oz to dose him with the drug.

“...no,” I shook my head at Oz, no longer okay with where this was going, “wait--”

Before I could object any further, Roland wasted no time in pulling me off the stage and restraining me with nothing but his own, raw strength. For a moment, I tried to struggle out of his insane grasp, only to have my arms bent in painful directions as a warning.

Having no intentions to get injured, I stayed confined in Roland’s hold, helplessly watching as Oz jabbed the needle into Harvey’s flesh, causing his veins to transform into an aggressive blue and his body to start twitching. What had I done to him?

Just then, the doors to the auditorium blasted open, revealing a line of police officers in the entryway with Gordon in the middle. The other Children of Arkham immediately went to work and started attacking them, a storm of bullets bolting through the air as civilians scurried around in panic, all hell breaking loose within the span of a few seconds. And as if things weren’t chaotic enough already, Batman himself suddenly jumped into the scene as well, swatting our men away like they were flies.

Overwhelmed by the hectic turn of events, I sat off to the side of stage, paralyzed in place even though Roland had released me long ago, watching the hurricane unfold, until a familiar scream reached my ears.

Whipping around, I saw Harvey lying defenselessly on the wooden floor with Oz towering above him, about to smash a detached, searing-hot spotlight directly onto his face. Breaking out of my stupor-like state, I hopped up from my position and began sprinting towards the two of them in hopes of preventing what was about to be a horrible accident--that was--until I was yanked downwards by an unknown assailant, and practically engraved into the floor beneath me.

Straddling me in order to keep me from escaping, Hill locked me in place with his own weight, and snatched the syringe Oz had used earlier, staring at the small amount of liquid that still remained in the tube.

“He’ll kill both of us if one of us doesn’t tell the truth!” Hill babbled in a frantic tone. “I’m sorry, Bruce. This has to be done.”

Not even having the time to resist, a prick of pain abruptly stung my arm, and my vision started to blur with a blue tint as the world around me spun in a slow, disorienting manner, Hill’s figure duplicating in front of me. 

I had no idea what was happening or where Oz had gone, but all the noise in the auditorium had blended into a frenzied, echoing mess, and an uncontrollable spark of rage began to ignite inside me.

“...Bruce...?” Hill’s voice bounced off the walls of my skull like a bell. 

Without even meaning to, I grabbed at the man’s neck with a level of strength I didn’t know I contained and hurled him under me, switching our positions.

“You,” I growled in almost an inhuman tone as I gripped his collar, “you killed my mother...!” I slammed the back of his head into the floor. I could hardly recognize myself. “You took her away from me!” Another slam. “You’re a murderer...and you’re going to pay...!”

As if my body had a mind of its own, I found myself throwing punch after punch at Hill, unable to stop as my knuckles only got more bruised and bloody, the mayor gaping at me with terror in his eyes, his life draining from them. 

No, I mentally shouted at myself, what are you doing!? Stop! 

Despite all my attempts to resist it, I kept on beating the fallen politician and only continued to ravage the swollen pulp that was once his face, hammering his head into nothing but a red mush.

Stop, I yelled once again.

I couldn’t.

Stop!

I could hear the voices of other people trying to pull me off, including Gordon and my own father, screaming at me in desperation, but to no avail.

STOP!

Suddenly, my vision started to darken, and I felt myself weakening with every passing moment, my body finally giving in to the drug as I collapsed into unconsciousness, and the world turned black.


	11. Sweet Madness

From Thomas’ POV

GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL

I sat beside Bruce’s bed as he slept away the hours, unable to tear my eyes off the faint, blue veins that now traveled along his arm, and the raging red bruises on his knuckles. I didn’t know how the hell Penguin managed to obtain the drug, or who dosed Bruce with it, but I had seen enough of the vile chemical to know the damage it was capable of causing. Just one drop was enough to make a person discard all their moral filters, and the way Bruce attacked Hill at the debate was proof of that.

I dragged a hand down my face at the thought, memories from the previous night still haunting me. By the time the storm ended, and the GCPD was done dealing with Penguin’s men, I could barely recognize my own son--not to mention Hamilton. There wasn’t one spot on the man’s face that had been left unharmed, and he looked as if an elephant had just trampled on his head. All of us were certain that he wouldn’t survive the assault, but to our surprise, he was still breathing thus far. Though, like Bruce, he had yet to regain consciousness.

Scooting closer to the bed, I gently slid my fingers through Bruce’s hair in a comforting manner, a wave of regret washing through me. What kind of father was I, to allow my son to be taken hostage like that? He was the one person in the world who I still cared for, and I failed miserably to protect him. Meanwhile, people like Penguin were still running free out there, totally unscathed, and their victims paid the price.

Letting out a sigh, I retracted my hand and sauntered over to the window, the ominous asylum glaring back at me from the distance. Perhaps this was karma, I thought, for drugging all those people and committing them to Arkham so many years ago. Maybe it was my turn to suffer the consequences. For all I knew, Bruce could become a patient himself soon, and I’d be left all alone, just like Oswald was as a child.

Though, now that Bruce was drugged, it was no longer a “maybe” situation. His eventual descent into madness was inevitable, and there was no cure that I knew of that could stop the process. More severe symptoms were sure to arise in the future, but if I was lucky, it’d be a while before he lost his mind entirely, and I’d still have some time left with my son. 

Just then, I heard a weak voice call out my name, barely able to overpower the sharp beeps of the heart monitor.

“...Dad...?”

Turning around, I saw Bruce peering at me with low-lidded eyes, the rest of his body motionless in the bed. I returned to where I sat before and pulled my chair closer towards him, a small sense of relief clearing out the stress in me.

“Hey, son,” I patted his hand. “How’re you feeling?”

Bruce ignored the question and simply gazed around the room as if he were looking for something, slightly sitting up. 

“...where’s Hill?” He questioned. I frowned a little due to worry.

“He’s in the hospital too,” I answered. “He’s in critical condition at the moment, and so far, he’s remained unconscious. They’re not sure if he’s going to make it.”

Bruce didn’t seem to bothered by the news. 

“Good.”

I paused for a second at the blunt response, staring at him with shock.

“...what?”

The dazed expression on his face transformed into one of anger, and he avoided eye contact with me.

“...I’m not a little boy anymore, Dad. I know that Hill was involved with mom’s murder...and I know you’re still working with him.”

I was speechless in response. How did he know this? How did he find out? Did Penguin tell him? 

Wait. Alfred mentioned somebody going through my stuff before--taking all my files related to Arkham Asylum, Wayne Enterprises, and even opening the Batcave. Maybe the culprit never really was Penguin like I suspected...and maybe they were actually sitting right in front of me.

“Why are you helping that...murderer?” Bruce asked, halting my train of thought. “He killed mom. Your wife. He doesn’t deserve our help. He deserves to be behind bars with all the other people he had imprisoned.”

I furrowed my brow. “And how do you even know what he did in the first place?”

Bruce’s eyes traveled to his red knuckles. “I could tell you were all hiding something from me, and no one was willing to answer my questions...so I looked for them myself. The things I found...”

He threw a sharp glare at me. “How long have you been lying to me, Dad? Why keep me in the dark like this?”

I gave him a stern look. “If you know everything about Hill’s crimes, then you know that your mother was killed because she had been exposed to too much. I kept these things secret from you to avoid a repeat of that tragic night. The last thing I want is for my son to become another plaque in that damned alleyway.”

Bruce wasn’t convinced. “That still wouldn’t stop you from helping Hill. Clearly, politics matter more to you than family.”

I had to admit, it stung like hell to hear him say that. Though, not even a second later, and the anger on Bruce’s face vanished, only to be replaced with guilt.

“...wait...what am I saying?” He whispered. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean to--” He stared at me in panic. “What’s happening to me? I think I need...I think I need to leave.”

He began getting out of the bed, completely disregarding my presence.

“Bruce, wait,” I called, rising from my chair as he stood up, “where are you going?” He loosely reached for the doorknob, his limbs still a little wobbly.

“I need to see him.” He said. He didn’t elaborate anymore than that.

“What?” I questioned. “See who? Bruce, what’s going on? You need to rest.”

“...no time. I have to...I have to go. Right now.” Bruce was starting to sound paranoid. Another symptom of the drug.

“Bruce,” I stepped in front of him, “you can’t leave in your condition--” 

Before I could even finish my sentence, he had already pushed past me and escaped the room, wandering around the hospital in search of whomever “him” was while I stayed behind, trying to process what just happened. It had only been a few minutes since Bruce woke up, and already, he was a wreck of emotions, jumping from one to the other--almost literally. I knew the drug was powerful, but I was surprised to see that such a small dose could take action this quickly. I could only imagine what Harvey was about to go through.

I decided to let the boy go and allow the doctors to deal with him for now. Things were more than heated between the two of us at the moment, and I wanted them to cool down before confronting Bruce again. Anger wasn’t going to get us anywhere--anywhere good, at least--and we had plenty to discuss. Though, that discussion could wait for another time. Right now, I had to work on tracking down Penguin, and putting an end to his operations before Gotham suffered any further. He was clearly out for blood, and after that debate, I wasn’t willing to see anymore people drugged. I only hoped that he had some sort of cure in his possession that I could possibly steal. Otherwise, I feared I may have just seen the last of my son. Bruce’s mental state was deteriorating--fast--and I didn’t have long until he would be sharing Esther’s fate.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

CHILDREN OF ARKHAM HQ

Racing for Oz’s office, I sped past all the other sections of headquarters and slithered my way through groups of people, making a beeline straight for my friend’s workplace. A lot of shit went down at that debate that I didn’t know would happen, and I intended to get an explanation out of Oz. What was it with people and hiding things from me? Why did everyone feel the need to shelter me like some sort of infant? Honestly, it was almost embarrassing how little I knew about the whole situation, and how long it took for me to learn the rest.

Reaching his office, I stood outside the closed door, practically rehearsing what I was going to say to Oz. For whatever reason, I always had so much difficulty when it came to speaking with him--probably because of my shameless attraction to the man--and my mind always seemed to go blank whenever he was around. Why did I have to be like this?

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door’s surface, almost immediately receiving a response.

“Who is it?” Oz questioned, sounding a bit worn out.

“It’s Bruce. I wanna talk.”

After a few seconds of waiting, the door finally swung open with a creak, revealing a--

Holy hell.

Standing in front of me in the entrance was a shirtless, slightly sweaty Oz, and his bare, toned chest steadily moved in sync with his heavy breathing. Behind him, I could see a still-swinging punching bag dangling from the ceiling, and there were boxing bandages wrapped around Oz’s hands.

All the anger I felt earlier suddenly disappeared, and at the moment, all I was concerned about was trying to hide the blatant blush painting my face. Why did he have to be working out now? Out of all times?

“Like what you see, huh?” Oz teased. I blinked awkwardly and squirmed a little before throwing my hands in the air.

“You know what? Fuck it. Yeah. I do like what I see. Can we talk now?”

Oz raised his brow at the reply. “Well, well, I wasn’t expecting that. What’s got you so on-edge?”

I gaped at him with an “are you kidding me” look.

“You drugged my best friend without telling me you were going to, and then proceeded to smash a spotlight onto his head after I was knocked out. What the hell do you mean ‘what’s got me so on-edge? Harvey’s missing half of his goddamned face, and I’ve just been pumped with your own drug--that’s what’s got me on-edge.”

Oz held a hand up in defense. “Whoa, mate, we can talk ‘bout this--just slow down a bit.”

I crossed my arms and let out a breath, lowering my head. “...sorry. My emotions have been all over the place ever since I woke up. Not too long ago, I was yelling at my dad, then I yelled at the doctors, and now I’m yelling at you. I just don’t know what to do. I’m a paranoid mess because of this drug. There wouldn’t happen to be a cure, would there?”

Oz shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Though, considering how little you were drugged with, I wouldn’t worry too much about it yet. Besides,” he winked, “I like your crazy side a lot more.”

Normally, a compliment like that would’ve made me melt on the spot, but something more serious wouldn’t stop gnawing at the back of my mind.

“...is this real?” I asked him. Oz leaned against the door frame.

“Is what real?”

I gestured to him. “You. Flirting back with me. Is it real? Or are you just playing around? It’s fine if you are. I just need to know.”

Oz stared down at the floor, fixing his hair when a strand fell over his eyes.

“Well, I was in the beginning, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t fancy you a bit. I dunno where you get the looks from,” he smirked at me, “but you’ve certainly caught my eye once or twice.”

I stood there, unsure of how to respond. I honestly didn’t think he’d answer “yes.” What the hell was I supposed to say now?

“R-really?” I clumsily blurted out, flustered. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. “You...you like me?”

“Yeah. I’d say so.”

I hesitated. “...but, why?”

Oz chuckled. “Maybe this’ll make it clearer?”

Grabbing my collar, Oz stepped closer and suddenly smashed our lips together, locking me in place as he wrapped his arms entirely around me. For a while, I remained frozen in his grasp, open-eyed and bewildered by the wild turn of events as I awkwardly returned the kiss, sliding a hand down the side of his arm.

What was even going on today? One minute, I was lying in a hospital bed, arguing with my father and barely able to form coherent sentences--and the next--I was starting a new relationship with the man who was technically my boss. Was this all just a dream? Was the drug playing tricks on my mind, or was this actually happening? Well, whatever the case was, I didn’t want it to end.

“Oz,” I mumbled lazily against his mouth, “we’re in the middle of the hallway.”

He glanced at both sides without much thought before pulling me even closer, pushing me against a wall.

“...is that a problem?” He asked. 

I broke the kiss for a second. “...what if someone sees us?”

Oz laughed, and pressed his forehead against mine, moving his hands down to my hips as he looked me directly in the eye with a fierce gaze, grinning.

“Let them.”


	12. Volcano

From Bruce’s POV

THE NEXT DAY, CITY HALL

Walking through the cubicles and past all the other employees, I made my way towards the Mayor’s Office in hopes of getting to visit Harvey, and see how he was doing. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who left the hospital prematurely, and if the rumors I heard were true, then Harvey would act as the new mayor until Hill recovered back to full health. Though, considering his current state, that was going to be a long time. 

Half of me felt guilty for assaulting Hill in such a brutal manner, and I still couldn’t believe the damage I’d dealt, but my other half hoped he would never be able to set a single toe outside the hospital ever again. After the things he did to my mom, a few punches to the face were nothing compared to his crimes, and he was lucky that the drug knocked me out before I could continue. Though, it was also what stopped me from being able to help Harvey.

Staring at the door to the mayor’s office, I bit my lip out of nervousness, just trying to picture what Harvey looked like now. I had yet to see the aftermath for myself, but the doctors were all saying that one side of Harvey’s face had literally been burnt completely off by the spotlight, and now he was forced to wear a prosthetic. And I thought I was having a hard time.

Approaching the front desk, I mentally scolded myself, feeling foolish for allowing Oz to sweet-talk me so easily the previous day. It was more than obvious that he didn’t truly “fancy” me back, and yet, with only a simple wink and a few honeyed words, he was able to make me entirely forget the original reason I went to see him.

I hated myself for letting Oz manipulate me like that, and I also hated him for using me, but at the same time, I couldn’t deny the fact that I loved it. He may have been a dick, but he was a charming one, and I found it almost impossible to resist him, no matter how much of a prick he could be. What the hell was wrong with me?

After gaining permission to see Harvey from the secretary, I freely pushed open one of the doors which was slightly ajar, only to enter an empty room.

“Uh,” I gazed around a bit, “...Harvey?”

A solemn voice answered me. “Back here, Bruce.”

Turning my head towards the source, I spotted the “mayor” on the balcony with his back facing me. Something felt...off...about him.

“Take a seat,” Harvey insisted, skulking away from my line of sight. “I’ll be right out.” 

He brought a hand up to his head. “C’mon,” he muttered under his breath, sounding frantic, “...not today. Stop stop, stop. God. This has to stop.”

Not wanting to darken the mood just yet, I ignored the insane ramblings that spilled out of his mouth and pretended like everything was fine, leaning back into one of the chairs.

“I, uh, never got the chance to congratulate you,” I called out. “That was quite the acceptance speech.”

“Yeah, thanks!” Harvey exclaimed, almost a little too happily. “I know you weren’t thrilled about me getting back out there so soon. I’m glad I didn’t listen to you.”

I felt myself smiling at that. Well, at least he wasn’t completely overwhelmed like me. That was something.

Just then, Harvey joined me inside, shutting the balcony’s doors behind him as he adjusted his prosthetic. He turned to me with a friendly expression.

“You know, Bruce,” he began, “I’ve been looking forward to this my entire career--the day Harvey Dent takes his official portrait as Mayor of Gotham...”

Harvey wandered behind his desk, standing in front of me. He slowly started to remove the prosthetic, his cheerful vibe suddenly fading away.

“...and he looks like this.”

I had to hold back what would’ve been a yelp of shock, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my skull at the sight. I knew that Harvey had been severely injured...but...I never imagined...this. 

The left half of his face had been horrifically charred with intense blotches of black burns, and chunks of his cheeks had been taken out--so much that I could literally see the back rows of his teeth through his jaw. What the fuck had Oz done to him?

“...my...god, Harvey,” I breathed, “I--I’m...so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It isn’t your fault.”

“Except that it is. If Penguin hadn’t threatened to drug me, you wouldn’t have sacrificed yourself. You wouldn’t be in...this situation. Why did you do that anyways?”

Harvey sat down across from me. “I couldn’t risk him harming you.”

I sighed. “I appreciate your concern, Harv, but you have to take care of yourself too.”

The two of us sat there in silence for a moment, hesitant and anxious as we pondered whether or not to address the elephant in the room. 

“Bruce,” Harvey finally said, leaning closer. “About what I told you at the debate...”

I knew exactly where this was going. “...you said you loved me.”

He nodded. “And I meant it. It might sound cliché, but I truly feel like you’re the only person who genuinely understands me. The only one I can actually turn to if I ever need help, and I can honestly say I’ve never met anyone else with your level of compassion. It’s...incredible. And with all these things combined...let’s just say it didn’t take much effort to fall for you.” He cleared his throat.

“Listen, Bruce,” Harvey carefully took my hand into his, as if he were unsure of what my reaction would be. “I need to know something.”

I remained perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle. “...all right.”

“Now, I want you to be completely honest when you answer this. But,” Harvey took a deep breath, turning his head slightly in order to hide the damaged half of his face from me, “do you...do you think you could ever love me?”

Shit. I always knew this question would come up eventually, and as much as I was attracted to Oz, I couldn’t deny that Harvey never failed to make me feel cared for. 

Even though I hadn’t returned his affection in the past, Harvey was always there for me, and constantly did everything within his power to keep me safe, risks be damned. Though, after what happened last night with Oz, it wasn’t as if I could just act like there was nothing between us. I mean, it was clear that Oz didn’t consider our relationship to be serious, but I had already gone past the point where backing out was still an option.

Truth be told, I was torn between them. They were both good friends of mine, and both of them had managed to gain my attention in some way. I didn’t know what to do. 

I decided that--no matter how complicated it would make things--I would tell Harvey the raw truth. The man got drugged and lost half his face for me, for god’s sake. It was the least I could do.

I tightened my grip on his hand. “With time...I think it could be possible.”

Harvey beamed at that and smiled ecstatically, chuckling both out of surprise and joy. 

“You...you actually mean that? You’re being serious?”

I returned the smile. “Completely.”

Without warning, he sprung up from his chair and hauled me into the air with a huge bear hug, twirling me around the office.

“You can’t even begin to imagine how glad I am to hear that, Bruce.”

He put me back down after a moment, still holding me close as he pressed my head against his broad chest. I had to admit, I felt extremely safe in his arms. Secure. Like nothing in the world could touch me. It was a feeling I hadn’t experienced in so long, and I cherished it.

“Look at what a fool you are,” Harvey growled suddenly, “falling in love like you’re in a damn fairytale.”

I was taken aback by the abrupt change in tone and gave him a concerned glare, cautiously stepping away from his grasp.

“...what?” I asked. “Harvey, what are you talking about?”

“Harvey this, Harvey that, Harvey everything. It’s always about him, isn’t it? Just another thug disguised as a politician--a pretender to the throne. I don’t know what you see in him. Harvey Dent does everything by the book, to the letter of the law. But it isn’t working.”

He switched back to his normal voice, carrying on a conversation with himself, going back and forth as if there were a third person in the room. 

“Sure it is--he’s turning things around.”

His other half wasn’t convinced. “Barely. Slowly.”

He scoffed. “I’d like to see you do better!”

There was a sudden increase in his volume. “Watch me!”

“Oh, yeah? And how’re you gonna fix this mess?”

“Simple. Easy. Curfews after dark. Checkpoints at every bridge. Mandatory identification cards. 24/7 video surveillance.”

A little frightened at the scene, I tried to snap him out of it. “You’re acting strange, Harv--”

He slammed his fist onto the desk, causing the objects resting on it to tremble. “This whole city’s acting strange!”

I flinched slightly at the outburst, staring at him in fear. What the hell just happened?

Harvey shook his head and blinked a few times, a look of realization glowing on his face.

“Sorry...sorry about that, Bruce. Guess I got a little lost there. Probably not getting enough sleep these days.”

“Look,” I said, trying to ignore the fact that he just went mental for a second there, “we’re both under a lot of stress right now. We should be able to lean on each other.”

That seemed to help him a bit. “Stronger together, right?”

“It’s the only way.”

Before we could talk more, the office’s door creaked open as his secretary, Deborah, peeked inside.

“Uh, Mr. Dent? The photographer’s ready for you.”

Harvey immediately hid “that” half from her, waving a dismissing hand. “Thank you, Deborah. I’ll be right out.”

With that said, Deborah took her leave and Harvey placed the prosthetic back onto his face, taking a coin out as he observed its surface. 

“Please, Bruce,” he looked up at me. “Don’t tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out, or thinks I’m not fit to be mayor...it’s all over. Everything I’ve worked for.”

“Your secrets safe with me, Harvey.” I assured him.

He let out a breath of relief, heading for the exit. “Thanks, Bruce. I owe you. Again. Again and again.”

Halting in front of the door, Harvey adjusted his tie and glanced over his shoulder to say one last thing to me.

“...see you around, Bruce.” And just like that, he was gone, disappearing among all the other people crowding City Hall while I stayed behind in his office, trying to figure out what on Earth occurred back there. Was that the drug taking effect? Or was Harvey just under that much stress? I honestly didn’t know which explanation I preferred.

Just then, almost as if on queue, I felt my phone buzz. It was Oz.

Oz: Stacked Deck. 6 PM. Drinks are on me. No business talk. Just some fun.

Oz: Also promise I won’t be shirtless this time.

Oz: Unless that’s what you want ;)

I mean, it was, but I was more excited about finally getting to spend some time just hanging out with Oz. Ever since we met at that park, it was just one job after another, and it never really felt like we really had a chance to relax. I typed back a quick reply.

Bruce: I’ll be there.

Oz: See you soon, love.

Good god, even his texts were charming. 

Pocketing my phone, I hastily made my way out of City Hall and back to my car, planning to head home for a short rest and some time to freshen up. I missed sleeping in my own bed more than anything, and I hadn’t spoke with Alfred in a while either. I just hoped that I would be able to avoid my father while I was there. Every conversation between us felt like an interrogation these days, and I couldn’t remember the last time we acted like a real family. 

Though, if things carried on like this with the Children of Arkham and Oz, it was possible I may have already found a new one.


	13. Time's Up

From Bruce’s POV

THE STACKED DECK

After quickly running home and throwing on the hoodie Oz had given me, I simply walked to The Stacked Deck, not wanting to draw any attention with a big, fancy car. I mean, I doubted anyone in Gotham truly sympathized with Hill, and there were probably others out there who would’ve beaten him just like I did, but I still preferred to remain in the shadows. Right now, Oz was the only person I wanted to see, and considering that the press was pretty much at my family’s throats, this hood was the one thing keeping me from drowning in cameras.

Arriving at the bar, I squinted slightly at the neon, card-shaped sign that practically lit up the whole block single-handedly and reflected in the street’s puddles as the sound of glasses clinking reached my ears. There were some patrons chatting outside of the packed building, and the closer I got, the more I could hear the alternative music playing inside. This was definitely the place. 

Searching around for a little, I eventually found Oz relaxing in a nearby alleyway, separated from the rest of the crowds. He was leaning against a brick wall with a cigarette in his hand, and the small flame gave off a soft, orange glow as smoke puffed from his nose. Upon noticing me, he threw a casual wave in my direction and straightened his position, putting out the cigarette beneath his boot. I eagerly walked up to him.

“Hey, love,” Oz greeted before pecking a kiss on my cheek. “S’good to see you again--” he chuckled, “--or at least what’s not hidden under that hood of yours.”

I shrugged, grinning. “Thought we could try to avoid a fight, for once.”

Oz rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, speakin’ of fights...” he frowned a little, “Listen, I’ve been thinking a lot ‘bout it, and I just wanted to say sorry.”

I quirked a brow, crossing my arms. “Sorry for what?”

“For what I did to Harvey, back at the debate. Y’know, drugging him. Melting half his face off. I didn’t realize the two of you were so close. I mean, it was obvious that he was your friend, but admitting to loving you? Woof.”

I averted my gaze from him, a bit uncomfortable. “Oh, um--you heard that?”

“Hard not to.” Oz stepped closer, almost to the point where we were sharing my hood. “...you don’t...love him back, do you? We’ve got a good thing going here. I’d hate to throw it away so soon.”

I shook my head. “Of course I don’t,” I lied. “I wouldn’t be here tonight otherwise.”

Oz smiled, kissing me again. “Good. But back to my original point, I really do regret doin’ all that to Harvey.”

I sighed. “Just...no more planning behind my back, all right?”

“All right.” He lowered his voice. “Look, I know I said we wouldn’t talk ‘bout work here, but since I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, there is someone else you should know about.”

“Someone?”

He nodded. “You see, I ain’t the leader of the Children of Arkham. I’m just the right-hand man.”

I double-checked our surroundings, as if someone were eavesdropping. “Then who is?”

“Brace yourself, but have you ever heard of a reporter called Vicki Vale?”

My eyes popped wide-open. “Vicki Vale? She’s your leader?”

“Yeah, except we don’t call her that. We call her Lady Arkham, since that’s her original name. Her parents were assassinated after they tried turning Hill in, just like your mum. By the same person too. Now that I think about it, the two of you actually have a lot in common. More than you realize. It’s like you are her.”

“...is that a good thing?”

Oz laughed. “Depends which aspect you’re talkin’ about. But anyways, enough of that.” He grabbed my hand and gestured towards the bar. “C’mon. Let’s get some drinks.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Thomas’ POV

WAYNE MANOR

I sat in my office, blankly staring at the mountain of paperwork that now lived on my desk, but not actually doing any of it. There was just far too much going on at the moment, and with all the tension between me and Bruce, work was the last thing on my mind right now. Though, according to Regina, if this scandal surrounding my family continued, I might’ve not even had to worry about work soon.

I couldn’t believe it. The press seemed to have an infinite supply of evidence pertaining to me, Hill, and Falcone these days, and all along, my son had been the one giving it to them. What was Bruce thinking? I understood that he disapproved of what I did, but bringing all this attention to us--it was just asking for the media to fan the flames. There was also the possibility it could harm him too. Though, he clearly didn’t care about that. 

Rubbing my temple, I thought back to when Martha was still alive. Before she had been killed, Martha and I used to argue around the clock about my “side business,” and whether or not I should step out. It got even worse once Bruce started to grow up, and she’d always say that he was living without a father. And as much as I hated to admit it, I could now see that she was right. 

I couldn’t remember the last time Bruce and I spent time together as just father and son, and even when helping the city as Batman, I never felt like I was truly doing any good for him. Well, the best way I could redeem myself now, was to keep him safe from Penguin, and any other threats looking to tear Gotham apart.

Just then, a knock came from the door, Alfred walking in not a second later.

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but Mr. Falcone is here to see you. Apparently, he has something rather...concerning...to discuss.”

“Thank you, Alfred. Send him in, please.”

Opening the door further, Alfred allowed Carmine to waltz inside the office before leaving us alone and heading down to the kitchen to make some tea. The crime-boss’ face was plastered with agitation, just as Alfred had said, and his usual, suave vibe was nowhere to be seen.

“You look troubled,” I commented. “What’s going on, Falcone?”

Carmine took a seat on the opposite side of my desk, letting out a breath of frustration. I could tell that there were words stuck in his throat, but it took him a moment to actually say them.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” he said vehemently, “it’s Ham. He’s...dead.”

I fell silent for a while, trying to fully comprehend what he just told me.

“Hill is...dead?” I repeated in shock. “Oh god, Bruce,” I muttered to myself, “what’ve you done...?”

Carmine leaned forward. “Hill’s death is gonna cause a load of problems for us, but I’m afraid that’s not it. There is something else you should hear about.”

I dragged a hand through my hair, taking a sip of the coffee on my desk. “Oh? And what’s that?”

His eyes darted around the room for a second. “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, Tommy, but there are rumors saying that Bruce is working with Penguin.”

I nearly spat my drink out at that, and slapped a hand over my mouth, staring at Falcone with a baffled glare.

“What?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Falcone adjusted himself in his seat. “But yeah, just before he died, Hill told me his men caught the two of ‘em meeting at Cobblepot Park sometime last week. He also had them report it to the GCPD, and now, Gordon himself is on his way to track Bruce down. They’re starting to think that he was drugged on purpose. So that he could beat Hill to death.”

“Goddammit.” I snatched my coat off the back of my chair, heading for the door. “I gotta find Bruce before the police does. I don’t care what the media says. I wanna hear the story from him before anyone else.”

Falcone stood up, slowly following me from behind. “Well, then, you’d better start searching. If Gordon reaches Bruce first, there’s no doubt he’s getting arrested on the spot. And he won’t be the only one taking the damage. If people find out your son could potentially be working with Penguin, it’ll be the end of everything we’ve worked for. All of it--just gone. No pressure, of course.”

“Well, thanks for letting me know about this, Carmine. Now, I gotta get going.”

“Good luck, Tommy. It’s a shame it’s come to this, what with the scandal and everything. Bruce was always more of a by-the-book kinda kid, despite being somewhat of a free spirit. It’s hard to believe the whispers traveling the streets. Though, like I’ve said a million times before, and will continue to say in the future: you can’t trust anyone in Gotham. Especially those you call friend.”


	14. Collision

From Bruce’s POV

THE STACKED DECK

“Mayor Hill has just been confirmed dead,” the news announced, “after succumbing to the numerous injuries he received during a lethal assault at the debate. Reports suggest that Bruce Wayne is responsible for the damage done, and we--”

The sound was suddenly muted, and I could see Oz staring at me from out of the corner of my eye, remote in hand.

“They talk ‘bout his death like it’s a bad thing,” Oz scoffed, taking a sip from his drink. “You did Gotham a favor, Bruce. My only regret is that I didn’t help you. Don’t listen to the media.”

I felt myself slightly scowling. “I just murdered a man, Oz.”

“No, no,” he corrected, holding a finger up. “What you did weren’t murder. It was vengeance.” 

Oz leaned back in his seat, smiling to himself as he gazed at the ceiling in a tranquil-like manner. “Seriously, though. Thank you, Bruce. Hill might not’ve died the way I imagined he would, but at least both of our mums can rest in peace now. That pig got exactly what he deserved.”

Even with all the compliments, I still wasn’t able to feel the same pride Oz experienced, and stayed silent in response, surrounding my glass with both my hands.

“What’s wrong, Bruce?” Oz asked, noticing my uncertainty.

I looked at him from under my hood, biting my lip. “I just--” I let out a worried breath, “what if the drug acts up again? Sure, it was useful against Hill, but what if the same thing happens again with someone who doesn’t deserve to be hurt? What if I accidentally attack you?”

Oz didn’t seem to be as concerned. “Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

I sighed. “My point...is that the drug doesn’t care who it harms. And I can’t control it once it takes the wheel. It’s like someone else is piloting my body--like a puppet.”

Finishing his drink, Oz gave me a reassuring look. “Lady Arkham designed the drug so that it only takes effect whenever the host is provoked, or angered. As long as you can keep calm ‘round those you don’t wanna hurt--which shouldn’t be too hard--then you should be all right. And besides, you weren’t even drugged with that much. Harvey received at least twice your dosage, and he’s still on his feet.”

I stared at the floor, thinking about what happened back at City Hall. “Yeah, about Harvey...” I brought my voice to a whisper, “I think he’s losing it, Oz. I went to visit him earlier today, and things were okay at first, but about halfway through, he just...snapped.”

That hooked Oz’s interest. “How do you mean?”

“Extreme paranoia, switching his personality entirely, talking to himself as if there were another person around...it was hectic.”

He chuckled. “Huh. Sounds like he really lives up to his nickname.”

I shot him a puzzled look. “What? What nickname?”

“Dunno if you’ve heard, but some people are startin’ to call him Two-Face. Pretty self-explanatory.”

I glared at Oz, causing him to put both hands up in defense. “Hey, I didn’t come up with it.”

Before we could talk more though, we saw the barmaid hurrying up to us out of nowhere with nervousness plastered on her face, constantly glancing behind her shoulder as if someone were watching. 

“Oz,” she said in an alarmed tone, “it’s the GCPD. I just got word that they’re coming here to arrest you and your friend. It’s about Hill’s death. You’d better get going.”

Oz and I exchanged looks, both of us completely forgetting about the drinks.

“What about you?” He asked. The barmaid waved a dismissive hand.

“I’ll cover for you. And I’ll make sure none of the other customers say nothin’ either.”

Oz stood up from the booth, gesturing for me to follow. “Thanks, sweetheart. I owe you.” He turned to me. “C’mon, Br--” he stopped himself mid-sentence, quickly finding a replacement, “--buddy. Let’s bail. I don’t feel like sleeping behind bars tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bolting into a secluded alleyway, Oz and I could already hear police sirens screaming in the distance, their red and blue lights flashing on the brick walls as we delved deeper into the shadows.

Fortunately for us, the heavy rain made it harder for the police to detect our frantic footsteps, and while we hid in the darkness, I could see police officers scurrying all over the place--including Gordon--in search for their targets.

“You think someone found out you were with us?” Oz wondered quietly. I almost had to strain my ears to hear him over the rain.

“Probably. Why else would they be here?”

“I dunno, but it’s pretty pointless for me to be with you right now. Even if they don’t manage to arrest us, just seeing us together will give ‘em proof you’re working with me.”

“Are you suggesting we split up? Have you never seen a horror film?”

“Tonight will become one if the GCPD catches us.”

I sighed. “All right, all right. You go hide somewhere else. I’ll keep an eye on the police here.”

“Sounds good. Let me know if you need help with anythin’.”

And with that, Oz jogged off to a different part of the alleyway, leaving me to fend for myself. It didn’t take long for the adrenaline in my body to kick in, and before I knew it, I could feel the drug’s effects taking action again.

Not now, I told myself. Not fucking now!

But it was no use. Just like at the debate, my vision started to cloud up with a green haze, and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. The same voice that kept urging me to beat Hill came back, and I started to squirm in pain.

Rolling up one of my sleeves, I could see the blue veins enhancing in my arm, crawling their way through the skin like the branches on a tree. By this point, I no longer cared about staying hidden, and I paid no mind to the flashlight beams that were now centering in on me.

“I found someone!” The officer called out, aiming his gun at me. “Freeze!” He ordered. I didn’t comply. Instead, I only approached him, fearlessly sauntering towards him despite all my efforts to resist the drug.

“I said freeze!” He repeated. Still, I ignored him and continued to walk until suddenly, as if time itself had slowed down, I found myself grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air with an abnormal amount of strength as the policeman started clawing at my hand. 

Stop! I yelled at myself. But I wasn’t listening.

Tightening my grip immensely, I slammed his head against a nearby wall, and did it again, and again, and again, blood starting to stain the bricks with every hit. The policeman fell into unconsciousness not too much later, and I wasn’t even sure if he was alive, but I still kept on going, furiously bashing him into the wall’s surface.

Suddenly however, a sharp pain pierced into my back, causing me to drop the policeman before collapsing to the ground in agony, the wet street soaking my clothes. In the darkness surrounding me, I spotted an ominous pair of white eyes glaring at me through the rain, revealing none other than Batman himself. 

“...Dad.” I groaned through gritted teeth, still under the drug’s influence. He knelt beside me.

“Good god,” I heard him murmur, staring at the police officer I just attacked. “We need to get you home, Bruce.”

He reached out a helping hand, but I brushed it aside. “I’m not...going...anywhere...with you...”

Ignoring me, Batman took me into his arms and hauled me over his shoulder, securely holding me as he activated his earpiece.

“Alfred, I found Bruce. I’m on my way home now. Let me know if the GCPD ever gets too close.”

“Well done, sir. You’ll be the first to know. I shall await for your return.”

“Thanks, Al--”

Out of nowhere, a gunshot erupted throughout the alleyway and, in the midst of all the commotion, I found myself falling to the ground once again. Not too far away from me, Batman was clutching his arm as blood streamed down the limb, and across from him, I could see Oz lurking towards us, smoking pistol in hand.

“Batman!” He exclaimed cheerfully, though not sincerely. “Here to save the day as always, I see.” He prepared another bullet. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid your ‘help’ isn’t needed here.”

“Oswald. Cobblepot.” Batman said, grimacing. “What is it about this city that attracts criminal scum like you?”

Oz chuckled at that. “Gotta admit--you’ve got flair! Though, I’m gonna have to ask you to step away from Wayne junior here.”

“What do you want with him?” Batman questioned, looking at me.

“Well, you see, my old mate and I have some catching up to do,” he raised the gun at him. “And you’re kinda ruining the moment.”

“...wait...” I weakly held an arm out, attempting to stop the two of them, but no one acknowledged me. Batman got into a defensive stance.

“Over my dead body.” He growled, standing protectively in front of me.

Oz grinned, cocking the gun as he continued to stroll through the pouring rain. 

“That can be arranged.”


	15. A Touch of Insanity

From Bruce’s POV

My eyes fluttered open to a slit, revealing a dark, blurry room around me as multiple voices echoed loudly inside my head. My body felt like heavy concrete, and every movement took a colossal amount of strength, causing pain to hammer throughout me. 

“They want to take him to Arkham, sir,” I heard Alfred say. “They believe he’s criminally insane.”

“He’s not insane,” my dad defended. “It’s that damned drug doing all this.”

“Well, whatever the cause may be--it doesn’t change the fact that Bruce has already killed two people ever since the debate. People are starting to become scared of him, and of you, as well. Normally, I’d never suggest sending one of our own to that...nightmarish asylum, but the scandal surrounding you and Falcone is bad enough. If Bruce were to take another life...”

“He’ll die if we send him to Arkham. You know how it is in there.”

“Of course, but--”

“Bruce is staying with me. And that’s final.”

Before I could hear more of their conversation, I fell unconscious once again, unaware of how many hours--or possibly, even days--were passing by. Flashes of my attack on Hill kept replaying in my dreams, and no matter how hard I tried to block them out, it was like I was physically back at the debate. 

I could still see Hill’s unforgettable, horrified expression as I threw punch after punch, burying my fist in his face as the life slowly drained out of him like a lightbulb flickering to darkness. It was one of the most gruesome nights of my life, and to be honest, I was probably as terrified as Hill had been during that moment. 

“Bruce,” Hill whimpered through bloody, swollen lips. “...Bruce!”

I kept on going, ignoring his outcries as I continued to smash his skull to bits like a feral beast, delivering each hit with a merciless amount of strength.

“BRUCE!”

At the call of my name, I suddenly sprung up into a sitting position, my heart racing against my chest as cold sweat coated my forehead in pebbles, and I finally woke up.

I found myself lying in my own bedroom, and after a minute of looking around, spotted Oz sitting on the edge of the mattress. He wore an anxious expression on his face, and his usual, carefree temperament had been replaced by an unfamiliar compassion.

“...Oz?” I mumbled, receiving a quiet “shh” from the other man.

“Your father don’t know I’m here. I snuck in to see you, but I can’t stay for too long.” 

Oz put a soft hand over mine, rubbing affectionately. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have left you on your own like that. I truly thought you’d be fine. Clearly, I wasn’t thinking so straight.”

I held his hand back, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“...what even happened, Oz? Between you and Batman?”

He pulled the collar of his shirt down a little, uncovering a series of bruises and scratches.

“He roughed me up a bit, but it was nothin’ I couldn’t handle. Though, we didn’t get to fight for very long. Gordon found us eventually, and in the middle of all the chaos, Batman just snatched you away. I guess he’s the one who brought you back here.”

I gently traced my fingers over the wounds on Oz’s chest, still leaning against him.

“Are you okay?” I asked. He pressed a kiss on my forehead.

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, love. I’m fine. And actually, I came here to see if you were okay.”

I groaned slightly at the lingering pain in my back, the bandages wrapped around me straining a bit. I didn’t know what Batman did, but my best guess was he threw a Batarang at me.

“I’m still a little sore from that encounter with Batman, and the drug’s been messing with my head, but otherwise...I feel all right.”

Oz put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. “That’s good to hear.”

He let out a long sigh, his brow furrowing with guilt. “Listen, Bruce, I know I haven’t been taking your concerns about the drug incredibly seriously--which was probably stupid--and I just wanted to apologize for not trying to help sooner. I guess a part of me just didn’t want to accept that you had been drugged. There’s no going back, you know.”

I nodded. “I know, and I’m scared, Oz. I don’t like who I’m becoming. I’m turning into a monster.”

As always, Oz remained unwavering. “Only monsters survive in Gotham. Though, no matter how bad it gets, I’ll be right here. Okay?”

Glancing over at the open window, Oz started to reluctantly separate himself from me. 

“I’m sorry, love, but I gotta get going. Lady Arkham has something she wants to discuss with me. I promise I’ll be back though.”

Before he could leave however, I tightened my grip on his hand, pulling him back onto the bed. Oz gave me a confused look.

“Bruce?”

I wrapped my arms around him, locking him in place. “...stay. Please.”

I knew it was a risky thing to ask, considering that Oz and my father weren’t exactly friends, but I just couldn’t be alone right now. The drug was relentless in plaguing my mind with nightmares, and the lack of any company only made it worse. Even if Oz were to leave while I was asleep, I just needed him to stay right now.

Oz’s expression softened slightly at the request, and he seemed a little surprised, but complied nonetheless as he got comfortable, pushing me back down onto the bed and lying next to me. He rested his head on a propped up arm, and held me in a secure embrace, smiling fondly as the two of us quietly lay in the cold darkness, gradually drifting off to sleep.

I felt Oz peck another kiss on my cheek, his stubble gently scratching my skin.

“Lady Arkham can wait.”


	16. Two Sides of the Same Coin

From Bruce’s POV

THE NEXT MORNING

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, I found myself bundled up in a tangle of blankets as I rubbed my eyes, blearily gazing around the dim room. It was only eight in the morning, and judging by the empty, cold spot next to me, Oz had taken his leave while I was asleep. I wasn’t surprised, exactly, but I had to admit that I was still a little disappointed.

And to be honest, Oz seemed a lot more...different...last night. I didn’t know if just dreamt the whole thing, or if it actually happened, but something about him was significantly more caring than usual. Like he was truly concerned for my safety. It wasn’t very often that I got to see his more human side, and the fact that he so openly showed it to me made me think something bad occurred. Well, whatever it was, I just hoped that Oz was all right. 

Dragging myself out of bed, I trudged over to the wardrobe and pulled out the first shirt I grabbed before sluggishly making my way downstairs, the sound of the TV quietly breaking the silence. It was a cold and crisp morning, and after getting some well-needed rest, I felt much better compared to yesterday, even though some minor symptoms of the drug lingered.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw no sign of my father or Alfred--and actually--it looked rather empty in the manor at the moment. There was no light in the slim gap underneath the door to my father’s office, and I didn’t hear any other voices besides the ones coming from the TV. I guessed no one was home.

Well, maybe not no one.

Entering the living room, I found a man relaxing in the plush couch as he watched the TV, holding an all-too-familiar silver pistol in his hand.

“...Oz?” I called out. His head snapped towards me.

“Ah,” Oz stood up from his seat, placing the pistol on the coffee table, “g’morning, sleeping beauty.”

“You stayed.” I happily said, earning a somewhat bashful smile from him.

“Not for the whole night,” he quickly replied, almost like he didn’t want to admit that he was being kind for once. “I left for a second to see Lady Arkham after you fell asleep, but, uh...yeah. I came back. Didn’t want you to wake up alone, and all that.”

I looked around the manor. “What about my dad? And Alfred? They didn’t see you?”

He shrugged. “No one was here to see me when I returned. Though, I did overhear your dad talkin’ on the phone with someone before he left. Somethin’ to do with Falcone. Maybe they went to see him.”

I crossed my arms, scowling slightly. “He would, wouldn’t he? Even after telling me he wants to help this city.”

Oz solemnly brought his eyes to the family portrait. “And even after what happened with your mum, too.” He let out a sigh. “Some men never change, Bruce. No matter what. They just live out the rest of their lives as the same person, doing the same things, around the same people. Those men are dangerous.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. My father’s living proof of that. So are his ‘colleagues.”

Oz walked closer to me, holding my hand. “Well, they won’t be living proof for long. Lady Arkham’s told me that she has a new job for you. Something a lot bigger than what you did at the debate.”

I scoffed playfully. “You mean bigger than murdering Gotham’s mayor?”

Oz leaned in, grinning mischievously. “Better, too. You’re gonna help me take down Falcone. For good. I’ll give you the details later, back at HQ. Lady Arkham wants to discuss the plan personally with us. For now, let’s just enjoy the peace and quiet while we still can--”

As if on queue, the doorbell suddenly rang, causing Oz’s expression to flatten. I chuckled.

“You were saying?”

He gestured to a nearby hallway, starting to wander off. “I’ll be hiding there. You go on and greet your guest.”

Once Oz was completely out of sight, I hurried over to the front door, taking a second to straighten my shirt and wake up a bit before opening it, only to find the last person I wanted to see at the moment. 

Harvey.

Shit. I mentally groaned. Why now? Out of all times to visit, why now?

“Harvey?” I said out of surprise, putting on my best fake smile.

The mayor was out of his typical, formal attire today, and wore a casual sweater instead, holding a small, paper bag in his hand along with a cup of coffee in the other. 

“Hey,” Harvey replied shyly, blushing. “I--I brought breakfast. Can I come in?”

I worriedly glanced over my shoulder at Oz’s hiding spot. 

“I, ah...don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Just for a minute,” he gently persisted. “I really need to talk to you. If you still want me to go, I’ll go. But I just have to get this out.”

I mindlessly bit my lip nervously, hesitantly letting Harvey inside. “...s-sure. Erm, thanks for the breakfast.”

“No problem,” Harvey placed the bag on the dining table. “It’s the least I could do for you.”

Purposely standing in front of the hallway Oz was hiding in, I tried to keep Harvey distracted.

“So um, what did you want to talk about?”

He exhaled tiredly. “Nothing too particular, actually. I’ve just been a bit...stressed out recently. Needed to see a friendly face, you know?” Harvey frowned a little. “I’ve also been a tad paranoid about...you.”

I quirked a brow. “Me?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of stupid, to be honest, but I guess I’m just worried that this,” Harvey gestured to his face, “might scare you off.”

I titled my head slightly, giving him an empathetic look. “I’m not gonna leave you because of one, little burn, Harv.”

He laughed softly. “It’s not really ‘little,’ but I still appreciate the thought--”

The man abruptly paused mid-sentence, his eyes gradually widening with every second as he stared behind me, frozen.

“Uh, Harvey?” I checked, dumbfounded. “You...you okay?”

He held out a shaky hand, pointing at the coffee table as I followed his line of sight. He was looking at Oz’s pistol.

“T-that gun,” Harvey breathed out. “I...I recognize it. I saw it at the debate. It belongs to Penguin!” He flicked his eyes back to me, bewildered. “Why do you have Penguin’s gun, Bruce? What is it doing here? Is he around!?”

Harvey’s more paranoid side jumped out again, just like when I spoke with him at City Hall, and he began pacing around the living room in fear, holding his head in his hands.

“No no no, no,” he rambled frantically, “not again, not again. Oh god, not again.”

I cautiously approached him, carefully laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Harvey, it’s all right,” I reassured. “You’re safe--”

“--Safe!?” He suddenly roared at me, his voice much lower and raspier than before. “I’m not an idiot, Wayne. Not like Harvey. I know Penguin’s here! And no one’s safe when he’s around! Where is that masked lunatic!? Tell me! I’ll rip him to shreds!”

“Harvey,” I repeated, “you need to calm--”

He violently snatched me by the collar, yanking me towards him until our faces were mere inches apart.

“TELL ME!”

“Hey!” Oz aggressively called out from the hallway, emerging from his hiding spot as he joined the scene. “Get your hands off him.”

Practically throwing me to the floor, Harvey averted all his attention to Oz as if I weren’t even there, smiling maniacally.

“Ah, and there he is,” Harvey began to prowl towards him. “Oswald. Cobblepot. The notorious Penguin. I should’ve known it was you. It all makes sense now. You’re going to suffer for everything you’ve done.”

Oz stood his ground. “You’d better get outta here, Dent,” he warned. “And fast.”

“Or what?” Harvey fired back. “Harvey won’t be pushed around anymore. No, he’s gonna make them pay! Everyone who thought they could hurt him and get away with it! Starting. With. You.”

I quickly got back on my feet, grabbing the bigger man by the arm in an attempt to restrain him.

“Harvey, don’t!”

Out of reflex, he carelessly swatted me away, slamming his fist directly into my face as blood trickled down my nose. That seemed to snap him out of it for a second.

“Bruce!” He apologetically exclaimed, digging his fingers into his hair. “I’m...I-I’m sorry.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I snapped.

“Up until now, Harvey’s been weak,” he growled, falling back into insanity. “He’s been afraid.” Removing the prosthetic, he revealed the horrific burn behind it as Oz let out a gasp.

“Holy shit.” He whispered.

“This...this is the monster they all know that you are,” Harvey continued scolding himself as he circled around the room, stopping at the family portrait. “Embrace it!” He threw a punch at the painting, shattering the frame’s glass.

“No, no!” Harvey hissed, tearing himself away from the damage he’d just dealt as he turned to me and Oz. “Oh, god. This is what you wanted to see, isn’t it, huh? The freak!”

“Harvey...” I said sorrowfully, unsure of what else to do.

Before Oz or I could react however, Harvey had torn the portrait off the wall with an enraged shout and hurled it towards Oz, fortunately missing him but harming the frame even further.

“Jesus, Harvey!” I yelped, frightened at the vicious change in his personality. All traces of his original self had all but disappeared, and right now, it seemed like there was no breaking him out of this psychotic episode. He slipped out a coin from his pocket.

“Of course, gotta be fair about this,” Harvey snarled, twirling it between his fingers. “Can’t play favorites. They both deserve it. One way or another. How about we flip for it?”

I shook my head. “This isn’t funny!”

“No...” he ignored, “no...it really isn’t.” Tossing the coin into the air, a wicked smile came to his wretched face once he saw the result. 

“Bruce,” Harvey announced. “Looks like you’re first!”

Like an angry bull, he suddenly charged towards me with a ferocity I’d never seen, letting out a madman’s yell as I stayed paralyzed in place like a deer in headlights, unable to move.

Before Harvey could even touch me though, Oz had already thrown himself in front of the mayor and tackled him onto a nearby table, restraining him with a surprising amount of ease.

“Always getting in the middle of things...!” Harvey taunted, forcefully shoving Oz off as he returned his attention to me and prepared to attack.

Hastily grabbing the closest object, I held it defensively at him, backing away slowly.

“Stay the hell away from me!” I shouted. He closed the distance between us, his shadow towering over mine.

“The call’s already been made!”

Once again, Oz intervened and pulled Harvey backwards, only to receive a fist to the face. As a result, the mayor wagged his head as if he were trying to shake the voices out, coming back to reality for a moment.

“No...! I...I don’t want to hurt you...this isn’t...!” He wandered into the kitchen, resting his hands on a counter for a second as he eyeballed a steak knife, eventually picking it up.

“Harvey, put the knife down!” I exclaimed, but to no avail. He turned around, raising the weapon with a devilish grin. Oz protectively bolted in front of me.

“Bruce!”

Switching back to his other side, a pang of realization hit Harvey as he buried his face in his hands, staring at the knife with uncertainty until he flung it into a wall, almost tearing his own hair out.

“He’s gonna hurt someone!” Oz said to me. “You know we can take him out.” He glared at the mayor. “Have you lost your bloody mind!?”

Even though I knew it was a risky decision, I voted against fighting Harvey and attempted to take a more gentle approach, my heart thumping in my chest as I tried to bring his temper down.

“Harvey,” I looked him directly in the eye. “You need. To calm down!”

“What are you doing?” Oz blurted out.

Unfortunately, my attempt failed, and Harvey simply continued his rampage, staring at me with dagger eyes and clenching his fists. “No going back now.”

He threw a number of punches at me, his knuckles just barely missing my face as I stepped away from him, trying to avoid the attacks.

“C’mon, Harvey! That’s enough!”

Completely disregarding me, the mayor heavily lurched at me again, causing both me and Oz to leap out of the way as he collapsed onto the table, awkwardly splitting it in half under his weight. He didn’t get back up.

For a while, Oz and I just stood there in shock, gaping at the wreckage around us and at the man who caused it all, both of us at a loss for words while Harvey remained on the floor.

“Oh...god...” the mayor finally said, sniffling. He gazed up at me in desperation, tears flooding his eyes. “...please,” he begged. “I don’t wanna be alone, Bruce.” Harvey fell to my feet, sobbing uncontrollably. “Please, not with him...! I can’t...oh, god, I can’t listen to him!”

Exchanging looks with Oz, I tentatively knelt beside Harvey, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not alone. I’m right here. Okay?”

“I am. I am...I am...” He got up from the floor, heading for the front door in defeat. “My fault. All my fault.”

“Harvey, don’t.” I tried to block him, only to be pushed away.

“Bruce,” Oz said as the mayor skulked off, “I--I don’t think we can help him. Not on our own. He needs a professional.”

“He’s my friend, Oz. I won’t abandon him.”

Harvey opened the door, glancing back at me. “It’s okay, Bruce...I’ll go...I don’t deserve your help. Or your love.” 

His voice returned to a growl. “...Go off with your tail between your legs.” His eyes widened at the abrupt change. “I’m sorry...”, Harvey cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“Harvey!” I called after him, but he was already gone. 

Standing in the middle of the broken living room, my eyes fell to the floor in despondency as Oz caressed the side of my arm, wiping the blood from my face.

“You all right, Bruce?”

I gulped, afraid that if I uttered even one word, I would burst into tears. 

“I don’t wanna turn into that, Oz.” I whimpered, staring at my blue veins. “I don’t wanna become like that. But it’s gonna happen anyways, isn’t it? I’m gonna go crazy. I’m gonna lose my mind.”

Without saying a word, Oz pulled me into a tight embrace, never letting go.

“You’re a good man, Bruce. Good just like your mum was. And no matter how much the drug damages you, I won’t forget that. Your descent into madness may be inevitable, but we still have time to make things right before that happens.”

Looking up at Oz, my sorrow slowly grew into a hungry desire for vengeance, wanting to destroy everything my father had built over the years and everything he created, including that goddamned drug. It had harmed enough people already, including Esther, Harvey, and even myself. It was high time he got a taste of his own medicine, and I was more than happy to be the one to deliver it.

“Then let’s get to work,” I said. “Falcone won’t live to see the end of this week. Whether he’s ready or not.”


	17. Long Live the King

From Falcone’s POV

LATER THAT WEEK

Picking up a glass of champagne from one of the tables, I took a short sip before turning to greet the flood of guests filling up my manor, their chatter starting to drown out the eloquent music in the background. It was a fine evening tonight, and most of Gotham had seemed to calm down just a little ever since old Ham’s death. Though, they were still worried about the dire threat of Penguin and his men.

I had to admit, a lot more people showed up than I expected. Even though Penguin had been somewhat quiet recently, most of the city was still on edge ever since the horrific debate, and lived in a constant state of worry, hiding in their homes for the majority of the day. I saw no reason for them to break that routine, but perhaps they saw this banquet as a chance to forget all about it.

Normally, I wouldn’t have chosen to throw a banquet in a time such as this, but with Ham dead, it was important that I made new allies. I trusted Tommy with my life, sure, but he was just one man. And one man wasn’t enough to watch my back. Not to mention that he was on the verge of losing his own company and being dragged through the dirt by the press. I needed someone else to help carry the weight. Someone with a bit more muscle. The only question right now, was who?

“Carmine.” A familiar voice said from behind me. I smiled to myself.

“Well,” I spun around and opened my arms in a welcoming manner. “Speak of the devil. You know, Tommy, I was just thinking about you.”

The other man didn’t return the smile. Instead, he only scanned the crowds with narrowed, suspicious eyes before approaching me and lowering his voice to the point where it was almost inaudible.

“Something wrong, old friend?” I questioned. “You look a bit...troubled.”

Tommy leaned in and whispered. “Carmine, you need to get out of here. Now. You’re in serious danger tonight.”

I chuckled. “Whoa, relax, Tommy. Just take a step back. What are you talkin’ about?”

“I’ve been studying the Children of Arkham’s moves,” he continued, “tried to figure out what they want--and I have reason to believe that you could be their next target.”

“Wait, what? Children of Arkham?” I asked, confused. “Who the hell are they?”

Tommy sighed. “In short, they’re a terrorist organization. Penguin’s with them. I’ll explain more later, I promise. But right now, you need to leave. This banquet’s just begging for them to attack you. Look how many people there are! They could be hiding in plain sight, and you wouldn’t even know it.”

“I appreciate the concern,” I replied, unconvinced, “but I’ve got bodyguards at every entrance--every corner. Eyes all over the place. If anything happens, they’ll let me know.”

I turned to walk away, but Tommy grabbed me by the arm, holding me in place.

“You’re not listening to me,” he persisted. “I am trying to save your life here. Penguin’s already gone after you once--in your own club, no less. What makes you think he won’t try again?

“Security’s tight, and I’ve got multiple cars waiting just outside in case I need to bail. I’ll be fine, Tommy. Don’t worry.”

He finally decided to drop the subject and let out a breath, crossing his arms. 

“Say, where’s Bruce?” I asked him. “He’s not with you?” That didn’t seem to make Tommy any happier.

“Bruce has been...busy...lately,” he answered. “Always in and out of the manor. Constantly working. On what, I don’t know. But it’s been hard to get even a single word in with him. I thought it’d be best to leave him alone for now. Give him some space.” Tommy suddenly threw a glare. “And besides, I’m not too fond of the idea of bringing my son to a banquet full of assassins.”

I shook my head, holding a casual hand up in defense. “All right, all right. I’ll have my guards sweep the perimeter. See if they can find anything shady. Will that make you feel better?”

“I’d rather have you leave entirely, but I suppose that’ll have to do. For now.”

Pressing the button on my earpiece, I took another sip of my champagne.

“Do a brief check around the manor, would you?” I said. “Make sure no one...unfriendly’s skulking nearby.”

“Right away, sir.” The guard replied.

“There,” I looked at Tommy. “Done and done. If they spot anyone suspicious, we’ll be the first to know.”

Tommy still didn’t look completely satisfied, but said nothing further and instead, only stayed by my side for the rest of the banquet, insisting to keep an eye on me, no matter how unnecessary I thought it was. Though, despite the absence of any obvious threats, a part of me couldn’t help but wonder if Tommy was right. He was known for his strong instincts, and to go as far as to say that my life was at risk...it was unsettling, to say the least. 

Oh, well. It was too late to back out now. If the Children of Arkham, whoever they were, really did end up coming after me tonight, I was going to show them what it meant to screw with the king of Gotham.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Softly laughing to myself, I turned to the multiple, tied-up security guards who had been shoved in some secluded room, all of them trying to struggle out of their restraints as I turned off the earpiece.

“Naive, isn’t he?” I taunted, referring to Falcone. “Or perhaps just in denial. Looks like Falcone’s not as smart as I thought. Not that I’m complaining though. Every bit of help counts.”

I switched the line over to Oz. 

“Penguin, Falcone’s just asked his ‘guards’ to check around the manor. I think he might know we’re here. Or at least, he suspects it.”

“Then let’s get to work before he decides to flee,” Oz replied. “All right. Let’s get this show on the road. Wait for my signal, then carry on with the rest of the plan, just like we discussed. And remember what Lady Arkham said: our masks never come off. Got it?”

“Got it.” I confirmed.

“I knew you would. Just try to stay safe. Okay, mate? As much as I love seein’ you in action, I love seein’ you not get hurt more.”

“Don’t worry about me,” I reassured. “I can handle myself.”

“Of that, I have no doubt. Well, anyways, let’s get this party started, shall we? I’d hate to keep the audience waiting. Falcone dies tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Falcone’s POV

Conversing with the more prominent guests at the banquet, I swiftly made my way around the manor with Tommy in tow, exchanging words with anyone who looked like they could be a potential ally. Tommy still hadn’t let down his guard at all ever since our talk, and in fact, he only seemed to grow more cautious as the minutes passed by, refusing to say more than a “hello” and “goodbye” to the people I spoke to. If paranoia were a person, it’d be standing right next to me right now.

“Enjoy yourself,” I told him. “Tonight isn’t supposed to be a kidney stone. And I know you’re not exactly a social butterfly, but at least have some wine. It’s expensive.”

He bit his lip. “They’re here. I know they are, and I really don’t feel comfortable allowing you to just stick around. This isn’t a goddamn gala, Carmine--it’s an assassination attempt.”

“Okay, now you’re startin’ to sound crazy.”

“Better crazy than dead.”

I sighed. “I’ve said it a million times before, and I’ll say it again. We’ll be all right. Trust me. This place is locked up tight. Now go get some food and have a good time.”

Just then, before our conversation could carry on, the distant sound of someone clinking their spoon against a glass reached our ears, and out of nowhere, a random man suddenly stood aloft one of the tables, making sure everyone could see him.

“Hey!” I called out. “Get down from there!” He ignored me. I guessed someone had a little too much wine.

I opened my mouth to say something else to him, but before I could even utter a single syllable, Tommy had yanked me backwards, his eyes nailed onto the man’s face.

“What?” I snapped at him. He pointed in the man’s direction.

“The mark that’s painted on that his mask,” Tommy thought aloud, “I recognize it.” He turned to me in realization, his eyes widening with fear. “It’s the Children of Arkham. They’re here. We gotta get you out of here. Immediately.”

“Sorry to interrupt this fabulous banquet,” the unknown man announced sarcastically. “Really, it’s so, so wonderful to see this many people still able to laugh and have a good time with their friends, even with Gotham on such high alert these days, but I’m afraid that a few adjustments have been made to tonight’s agenda that you may not all be aware of.”

A bodyguard approached him. “Hey, circus freak, no one cares. Now get down from the table--”

Before any of us could even blink, the masked man had already whipped out a gun and shot the bodyguard straight through the head with a violent bang, splattering his blood all over a marble pillar and causing everyone to shriek in panic and freeze in place.

“Carmine,” Tommy whispered to me in terror, “that man’s voice...I think...oh, god...I think I know it.”

“You do?” I exclaimed back. “Well, who the hell is it?”

“I think it’s--”

“Carmine Falcone!” 

Interrupting Tommy, the masked man began to walk towards me with open arms as everyone watched him, his eyes lit up with excitement as he strolled in my direction.

“There he is. In the flesh. Apologies for the abrupt announcement. I hate to spoil your evening in such a blatant manner--I really do.” He looked around. “After all, it’s such a perfect night to meet with your fellow gangsters, isn’t it? Also a good opportunity for people to relieve a little stress. But there’s something urgent I think you should know.” He placed a gestural hand on his chest. “I’m the new host of this party.”

I scoffed. “Listen, kid, I don’t know who you think you are, but you’ve got two seconds to scram before my men mount your head on the wall.”

The man let out a cackle. “It would add some spice to this place, at least. Though, I’m afraid your men are pretty useless at the moment. I mean, the dead can’t really do much, can they? That’s what makes them so easy to work with. Oh, well. You’ll see for yourself, soon enough.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw even more men in masks emerging from the shadows as they joined the crowds with assault rifles in their hands, surrounding the entire manor so that there was no escape. They all had the same uniform as the criminals from the debate, and the one that the man wore appeared to be more ornate. It was obvious that he was a leader of some sort. Though, he had yet to introduce himself.

With the raise of a hand, the other Children of Arkham followed his signal and suddenly fired a storm of bullets into the air, shattering the chandelier’s glass above them as guests dropped to the floor in a cowering fashion, attempting to run away before they could be taken hostage. 

What remained of my pathetic security hastily started to fight back with mere handguns, easily being throttled by the brute strength of the infiltrators as the rest of them surrendered, joining my guests in restraints at gunpoint .

I gaped at the masked man in front of me. He flicked his eyes towards a nearby door.

“I’d start running if I were you.”

Without a second thought, I bolted away from my pursuer, shoving guests out of the way as I ran for my life, still able to hear the man’s nightmarish cackle behind me. Tommy was nowhere to be seen at the moment, and with most of the lights out, it was hard to see where I was going, causing me to stumble over my feet multiple times. Occasionally, I glanced over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of the masked man, only to be greeted with a maniacal laugh as he gained on me, practically in-sync with my shadow. I had no clue who this lunatic was, or what he wanted, but I had to get away...and fast. Goddammit, why didn’t I listen to Tommy? Where the hell even was he?

~~~~~~~~~~

From Thomas’ POV

Pulling my cowl on once I finished gearing up, I hurriedly contacted Alfred before jumping back into the pandemonium of the banquet as Batman, taking on multiple of the Children of Arkham as guests flailed around in mindless horror, tripping over bodies of the oens who had already been killed.

“Alfred,” I exclaimed between punches, “I need you to get Gordon on the line.”

“Of course, sir. Switching now.”

After a short period of sharp static, the lieutenant’s voice came through, a bit broken at first.

“Batman,” he greeted casually. “What’s the situation?”

“Gordon, There’s a group of terrorists attacking Falcone’s manor as we speak, and as for the man himself, I haven’t seen him ever since the culprits went guns-blazing. They’ve also taken a number of hostages. Some of them are already dead.”

“Christ. I sit down for two minutes, and the city’s already in chaos. The crime never sleeps in Gotham, does it? All right. I’ll gather a squad and head down there immediately. Thanks for the heads-up, Batman. Do whatever it takes to protect the remaining hostages.”

I nodded. “Already on it.”

“And what about Falcone? Any idea how he’s doing?”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Falcone’s POV

Darting into my office, I slammed the door shut and barricaded it with a tall bookshelf, frantically trying to open my safe as I fumbled with the lock, a heavy thump aggressively pounding against the door.

“Hide all you want, Falcone!” The masked man outside threatened in a sing-song tone. “I’m still here!”

Snatching my machine gun from the safe, I fired an array of bullets through the wall in hopes of killing the unknown culprit on the other side, splintering the wood as broken chips soared through the air.

“You got no goddamn right to be here!” I shouted. “I run Gotham. And if you think you can take the throne from under me pal, you’ve already lost the game.”

After a few minutes of fighting blindly with my opponent, the ruckus outside seemed to calm down for a second until suddenly, with a thunderous boom, one of the walls blasted open and sent me flying backwards into my desk, bruising my back as the masked man sauntered inside, gun in hand.

“Heh, you think that’s gonna work?” I teased, sitting up. “I’m gonna light up this whole goddamn place--”

Ferociously grabbing me by the neck, the smaller man managed to lift me off the floor without any visible strain, glaring at me dead in the eye.

“Get your hands off my suit! Do you know who my lawyers...my lawyers are!? I’m a respectable businessman! You can’t do this to me!”

A light chuckle escaped him. “You’ve certainly got much more fight than my two previous victims,” he commented. “I like that. There’s just something about your fire that drives me, and who am I to resist it?”

Without hesitation, he hurled me into the office’s fireplace, setting my sleeve aflame before continuing to prowl towards me, but I still didn’t quit.

“You got a lot to learn, kid.” I warned, activating another, bigger machine gun installed into the ceiling as it aimed at him, preparing to fire.

Before it could shoot out a single bullet however, the man had taken out some sort of device--similar-looking to Batman’s gear--and tossed it onto the floor as a blue, digital sphere surrounded the room and killed all the electronics, small sparks erupting from them.

“Oh, I think I’ve learned enough,” he countered, retrieving the EMP device. “It’s why I’m here.”

I groaned in pain. “And why are you here!? What do you want?”

He cocked his own pistol. “Your time in Gotham’s run out, Falcone. Every king’s reign has to come to an end at some point, and I’m afraid yours ends tonight.”

As one last, desperate attempt to fight back, I threw a random punch at the man and managed to take him by surprise, staggering him for a moment and knocking his mask off in the process. Though, once I saw the face hiding behind it, I kind of wished it had stayed on.

“The hell!?” I exclaimed in shock, unable to move. “...B...Bruce Wayne? Tommy’s son!?”

Not even bothering to put his mask back on, Bruce simply glared at me with an unfamiliar thirst for blood, acting nothing like his usual self as he kept walking towards me, eyeing me in the same way a predator watched its prey. There was a frightening vibe surrounding him, and it was clear that the drug had started to take complete control of him, rendering him all but defenseless against it, just like the new mayor. What the hell had happened to this boy?

“I’m not...his son,” Bruce growled at me sadistically, almost sounding offended. “And I’m no longer a Wayne.”

He aimed the gun directly at my head, inching his finger towards the trigger as he took a deep breath.

“I’m the new king of Gotham.”


	18. A New Face

(This chapter will introduce an original character)

From Thomas’ POV

ONE WEEK LATER

Bolting through the alleyway, I chased down the Children of Arkham skulking around the area, tossing Batarangs in their direction as Gordon and Montoya followed me from behind as quickly as they could. Every once in a while, the criminals would whip around and attempt a few shots at me, only to continue running through the darkness of the night in hopes of shielding themselves from me.

“Gordon,” I said through my earpiece, “the gunmen are heading for some sort of warehouse. It doesn’t look like anyone else is inside.”

He groaned. “It’s probably a trap. Why else would they risk cornering themselves inside a building?”

“I don’t know, but we have to make sure they don’t get out.”

“No argument there. All right, keep following them, and don’t let them escape. Renee and I are right behind you. Let us know what you find.”

Taking out my grapple-gun, I latched onto the roof of the warehouse and glided through the air as the gunmen took shelter inside, slamming the doors shut behind them. From what I could see, there were only two of them at the moment, and I didn’t hear any additional voices.

Activating the thermal vision on my cowl, I thoroughly scanned the rickety building for any other heat signatures, hoping to point out anyone who may have been hiding, only to find nothing but pipes and generators. Were they truly alone? It seemed too good to be true--which meant that it probably was.

Turning on my enhanced microphone, I pressed a hand against one of the walls as bits and pieces of their conversation came through.

“--the hell’s Batman doing here?” One of them said in a panicked tone, “how did he even find us?”

“Hey, keep your eyes on the door,” the other responded, irritated. “All that matters right now is getting the fuck out of here. If Batman catches us, we’re both dead.”

The first man scoffed. “Batman don’t kill.”

There was a pause.

“Why did we even come here?” The first man asked. “I thought we were supposed to be running away?”

“We are, but Lady Arkham said to keep the GCPD and any other enemies away from the drugs at all costs. Which, by the way, this warehouse happens to be full of. So we’re blowing it up.”

Lady Arkham? Who the hell was she? I switched the line over to Gordon. 

“Gordon, according to the gunmen, this warehouse is filled with more drugs. They’re planning to destroy all of it before we can get to them.”

“Goddammit. Don’t let them do it, Batman. We need at least one sample of the drug. We know absolutely nothing about the stuff, and studying it would do wonders for us. Give ‘em a distraction. Renee and I will be right there.”

“On it.”

Taking out a smoke grenade, I tossed it down directly in the middle of the room, fogging up the air and blocking their vision as they stumbled around.

“The fuck!?” One of them exclaimed. “What is this?” I saw the second gunman hand him a stick with a flame on it. 

“It’s Batman! Quick, light the fuse, and then get out! I’ll deal with him.”

I hurriedly alerted the lieutenant. “Gordon, stay away from the warehouse. They’ve just lit a bomb.”

“Damn. If you can, get one of them alive. If we can’t obtain a drug sample, the least we can get is a live member of the Children of Arkham.”

“Got it.”

Leaping downwards, I used my cape as a shield from the gunman’s bullets while I soared through the smoke, landing mere inches in front of him before he could fire more. Taking out a knife, the man switched to close combat and began aggressively slashing at me, the sharp blade just barely missing my flesh.

Eyeing the bomb in the background, I ignored the gunman for a moment and focused entirely on the explosive, wanting nothing but to put out the fuse. Though, he didn’t make it so easy.

“Not so fast, you bat-freak!” He exclaimed as he took a metal pipe from the floor, slamming the heavy object right into my abdomen. The impact wasn’t strong enough to make me fall over, but it still managed to stagger me for a bit, and before I knew it, the gunman was on top of me, pressing me down with his weight.

Looking up at the man, I couldn’t deny that the visible parts of his face frightened me a bit. There was a hat and bandana covering the top and lower halves of his face, but nothing hid the pair of icy-blue, almost dead-looking eyes which glared straight at me, nearly twitching with delight. The right side of his face was also morbidly scarred with cuts of all sizes and severity, including a mild burn on his cheek. It reminded me a little of Harvey.

“Y’just couldn’t stay away, could you?” He said through gritted teeth, trying to restrain me while I struggled out of his grasp. “Always gotta intervene...!”

With a sudden burst of strength, I launched the gunman off me with a forceful kick, throwing him aside as I headed for the bomb.

“No!” He shouted, hoisting himself back up to his feet. Before he could chase after me however, a bullet fired its way through one of his legs, causing him to collapse once again. 

With him down, I went to put out the fuse, only to find that the wild spark was literally only a second away from detonation, and dangerously close to the bomb itself. Whirling around, I frantically scooped the gunman into my arms and hauled him over my shoulder, dashing out of the warehouse before the explosion could kill us both.

Just as I reached the door though, a ground-shaking blast sent us flying through the air and landing yards away from the flaming building as debris rained from the sky like fireballs, lighting up the entire city block as car alarms started to wail in the distance.

Throwing my cape over the gunman, I guarded both of us from the comet-like debris for a while, the two of us lying on the wet ground.

Once the explosion calmed down and the flames stopped spreading, I spotted Gordon and Montoya approaching us, guns in hand.

“Well,” Gordon said with a mixture of relief and disappointment, “that’s one way to end it.” He gazed at the burning warehouse. “Goddammit, we gotta get the fire brigade here. What about him?” He gestured at the gunman. “Is he still...?”

“He’s alive.” I confirmed.

“At least there’s that.”

Montoya secured a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, yanking him upwards from the ground. “C’mon, dirtbag. We’re taking you in.”

As she shoved the gunman into the police car, he took one final look at me in silence with those freakish eyes of his, practically boring them through my own. 

“Any idea who he is?” Gordon asked once they were gone.

“No,” I answered, “but I intend to find out.”

The lieutenant let out a sigh. “It’s a good thing you were here tonight, Batman. Things could’ve ended a lot worse. How the hell did I miss an entire warehouse filled with drugs? Has this thing been here, right under our noses this entire time? The Children of Arkham are just...everywhere, aren’t they? And Falcone’s murder hasn’t helped things. They’ve become stronger than they ever been since The Unknown killed him, and we have yet to figure out who that maniac is either.”

Well, you do, I thought to myself. 

I already knew who hid behind the mask. Even though I never saw the face of Falcone’s killer for myself, I was more than positive that it was Bruce. I’d recognize my son anywhere, no matter what mask he wore, and everything about “The Unknown” was all-too-familiar that night. There was also the fact that he murdered Hill not too long ago, so it only made sense he’d go after Falcone too. I just...couldn’t bring myself to expose him. Exactly like how he couldn’t expose me.

“We should head to Blackgate,” Gordon suggested. “Get to questioning this guy as soon as possible.”

I nodded in agreement, taking out the grapple-gun. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good. Stay safe out there, Batman. Things are only gonna get worse from now.”

I shot the hook onto a nearby building, slinging myself into the sky as I made my way to the prison, travelling under the pale moonlight. 

“You too, Jim.”


	19. Behind the Mask

From Thomas’ POV

On the way to Blackgate Prison, I decided to make a quick stop at the manor in order to see if I couldn’t learn more about our new “friend” before going to interrogate him. After all, I knew pretty much nothing about who the man was, or what he wanted, and I doubted he was going to just give me the information. If I was lucky, the Batcomputer would be able to find something, and I wouldn’t walk into the interrogation blind.

Stepping out of the Batcave’s elevator, I slipped off my cowl for a minute and set it down somewhere as Alfred walked over with a tray of tea, accompanying me while I took a seat and began pulling up files about the Children of Arkham.

“Doing homework, are we?” Alfred said, gently placing the tray down with a soft clink.

“Gordon and I managed to take in a member of the Children of Arkham alive,” I explained. “I’m gonna meet him at Blackgate pretty soon to question them, but first, I’d like to learn more about who we’re dealing with exactly.”

“A smart choice,” he agreed. “For once, we’ll actually know who’s behind the mask.”

Opening a file, I managed to find a vague list of members, dozens of portraits blankly staring back at me as I scrolled down the screen, searching for our target. 

“Good grief,” Alfred breathed, “I knew the Children of Arkham were a decently-sized organization, but...this...this is an army.”

I glanced at my cowl, slightly clenching my jaw. “Not for long.”

Stopping about halfway through the search, a particular portrait suddenly caught my attention as I came to an immediate halt, studying their features and seeing if they matched the gunman. I couldn’t recognize the rest of the man’s face, since it was hidden earlier, but the glassy pair of eyes was more than enough to to tell me I had found the right guy.

He had jet-black hair that had been shaved into a sleek undercut, thick stubble lining his jaw, sickly-pale skin, and a threatening collection of scars on the right side of his face. It was hard to tell exactly what caused the wounds, but judging by their chaotic, spontaneous arrangement, it was most-likely the result of an explosion. Ironic, considering I just rescued him from one moments ago. 

“Got him,” I announced, clicking on his details. Alfred stepped closer and joined me as I observed the information. 

“Gideon Black,” I read aloud. “Sex: male. Age thirty-three. Works as a sniper for the Children of Arkham. He joined the organization after...” a light tug of sympathy gripped my heart, “...after he lost his wife and daughter to Hill.”

Alfred sighed grimly. “Sounds like the two of you have something in common.”

“I may have lost Martha,” I said, retrieving my cowl, “but I’m going to get Bruce back. I’m going to save my son.”

Alfred didn’t look any more reassured. “Your determination is admirable, Thomas, but we must be prepared for the...‘other’ outcome. I mean, we have no way of truly predicting how this will turn out. And besides, Gotham isn’t known for its mercy.”

I let out a breath, not wanting to admit the truth. “...I know. But after everything I’ve put Bruce through, the least I can do is try to help him. He lost his mother because of my actions, for god’s sake. I can’t just sit idly by and watch him lose his sanity as well. He deserves better than that.”

After a moment of thinking in silence, I snapped back into business and headed for the Batmobile, placing my cowl on as I prepared to meet up with Gordon.

“I’m going to Blackgate,” I told Alfred. “Keep an eye on things here, would you? See if you can’t learn more about this ‘Gideon’ figure.”

“Right away, sir, and good luck. Normally, I wouldn’t trust the word of a Child of Arkham, but regardless, he is our best chance at tracking Bruce down, and possibly discovering their next step. Just...be sure to tread cautiously. Most of this organization is criminally insane, and there’s no telling how he’ll react to being questioned by Batman.”

“He gave me a pretty good idea back at the warehouse. Let’s just hope he doesn’t try to blow me up again.”

Jumping into the Batmobile, the platform underneath began to rotate until it was aimed directly at the exit, a line of lights illuminating the tunnel as the engines started to rev and bats fluttered in the air.

Once I was in position, I slammed my foot on the pedal and sent the Batmobile soaring out of the cave as the tires screeched and the outside view became a blur, the entire city flying by while I made my way to Blackgate.

BLACKGATE PRISON

“Glad you’re here, Batman,” Gordon said as I followed him to the interrogation room. “Lemme tell you, this one’s a handful. Even though he’s behaved so far, it still doesn’t make me any less worried. It’s like waiting for a bomb to go off. He’s calm at the moment, but only lord knows when he’ll erupt. I just wish we knew more about this guy.”

“Funny you say that,” I replied. “I did some research on him just before this. His name’s Gideon Black. Works as a sniper. His wife and daughter were taken away by Hill not too long ago. That’s what caused him to join the Children of Arkham.”

Gordon shook his head, stopping in front of the interrogation room’s door. “That man sure knew how to ruin lives, didn’t he?” He glanced at Gideon through the tiny window. “His wife and daughter. Are they...?”

“Dead? Not sure. All I know is that they’re no longer around...and I doubt they’ll be coming back anytime soon.”

Dragging a hand down his face, Gordon opened the door and gestured for me to enter. “Well, I suppose we should get to asking questions. Just try to keep the violence to a minimum, will you? Beating the hell out of him isn’t going to help anyone.”

I gave him a firm nod. “Understood.”

Walking inside and past Gordon, the temperature around me suddenly dropped as soon as the door shut, and from across the room, I spotted a chilling pair of eyes watching my every move. It was dead silent in here, and the only sound that reached my ears came from the soft thud of my boots. To say that it was unsettling would’ve been an understatement.

Restrained by handcuffs, Gideon himself sat at a simple, metal table next to a one-way mirror, and his face was exposed for everyone to see unlike before. As I got closer to him though, I heard a quiet scoff emit from the man, almost like he was unimpressed.

“Batman?” He furrowed his brow at the sight of me. “What’re you doing here? Gordon come crying to you for help again?” A quiet laugh. “Well, at least the man’s willing to admit he’s useless now. Gotta rely on some costumed freak to do his job for him.”

I crossed my arms. “The same could be said about your leader. I know about Lady Arkham.”

“Well, well,” Gideon tilted his head, “now that’s surprising. It’s a well-guarded secret. Not many have heard it. Someone’s certainly been working hard.”

I went straight to the point. “Who is she?”

Gideon grinned, ignoring my question. 

“...you know what Gotham’s problem is?” He asked, smiling. “It cares about who’s doing the damage more than the damage itself. Let’s say a man drives a knife through your chest. You gonna ask him what his name is?”

I planted my hands on the table. “No, but I’m asking you.”

Gideon eyed me up and down for a second, clearly thinking about something as he bit his lip in thought.

“Y’know what, Batman,” he said, “I dunno why, but I actually kinda like you--so I’ll help. For now. You wanna know who Lady Arkham is?” Gideon leaned forward, lowering his voice. “Ask the Vales.”

“The Vales?” I repeated. “What do they have to do with any of this?”

“Plenty. Why don’t you go see for yourself?”

I closed the distance between us. “And you expect me to just believe you?”

Gideon chuckled. “Of course not, silly. That’s why I’m telling you to go see it. I’m sure you trust your eyes much more than me.”

I thought about his suggestion for a moment, unsure of how to handle all this. I may not have trusted Gideon at all, but Alfred was right. He was my best and only chance at locating Bruce and the Children of Arkham, and we couldn’t afford to waste time searching for other clues. If the Vales had any sort of involvement in this, it was worth checking it out. Though, I couldn’t shake the feeling that this was some sort of trap. It wasn’t often that criminals were this open with me, and it seemed a little odd that Gideon was so willing to lend a helping hand. Oh, well. Even if it was, I would be prepared. I had to be.

I finally agreed to the plan--if a bit reluctant--and looked Gideon dead in the eye, neither of us blinking.

“Tell me where to go.” I said. Gideon smirked, still meeting my gaze. He glanced over at the mirror for a split-second, looking through it as if he knew exactly where the people behind it were standing before turning back to me.

“...as you say.”


	20. I Promise

From Thomas’ POV

THE VALES RESIDENCE

Once we finished interrogating Gideon, Gordon and I went to the Vales’ house with a handful of other cops, only to find a gruesome crime scene in front of us. Both of the Vales had been brutally murdered by who we assumed was Lady Arkham--or after doing a little investigating--Vicki Vale, and their foster child was the only survivor. Apparently, the reporter created the horrid identity after her parents were assassinated, and had actually been Victoria Arkham this whole time, wanting to get revenge on her new, abusive family for torturing her as a child. Normally, I would’ve been shocked by the morbid discovery, but honestly, nothing was able to surprise me anymore.

“Goddamn it,” Gordon muttered, his eyes traveling from Mrs. Vale’s corpse to the child. “It just gets worse everyday, doesn’t it, Batman?”

I nodded. “And it’ll only continue to get worse unless we bring Lady Arkham behind bars.”

He took out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips and setting the tip aflame. “Well, at least we know who the head terrorist is. Now it’s just a matter of finding her. Any ideas?”

I paused in thought. “It would be foolish to try and take her down directly, especially when she has people like Penguin and The Unknown protecting her. We’ll have to get rid of them before we do anything else.”

“Good point,” Gordon agreed. “Who do you think we should tackle first?”

Answering that didn’t take much thought. 

“The Unknown. He’s managed to become one of the biggest threats in Gotham since this whole thing started, and he clearly carries a lot of weight with the Children of Arkham. Taking him down will cripple them badly. There’s also the fact that we have no clue who he is.”

Gordon sighed, shaking his head. “Give me a good ol’ honest bank robbery over...this any day. At least then, we’d actually know what they were after...or who they are.” He put out the cigarette. “All right. I’ll get to work on tracking down The Unknown--see if Gideon has any other useful information for us. Meanwhile, let me know what you find, or if you just need help.”

“Good luck, Jim. This isn’t going to be easy.”

He scoffed, walking out to join the other policemen. “You don’t have to tell me twice, but I know we can do it. You and I have handled some pretty bizarre stuff over the years, and there’s no reason we can’t succeed now.” Opening the door, Gordon gave me a concerned, but caring look. “Take care, Batman. This city needs you now more than ever.”

And with that said, the lieutenant was gone, leaving me alone in the Vales’ house as police sirens began to wail outside, muffling in the distance while they drove further, and further away. 

Without anyone else around, the house suddenly grew an intense, eerie vibe to it, and I wanted to get out of the murder scene as quickly as possible. Before I could however, I heard a soft whoosh emit from behind me, and I hurriedly whipped around in alarm, only to come face-to-face with a hologram of...Bruce?

The hologram was being displayed by one of my drones--one that he probably stole--and I immediately noticed that he had made some modifications to it, including a thick EMP shield to keep it resistant to my gadgets. Smart move.

Cautiously approaching Bruce, I realized that he wasn’t wearing his mask, and instead of his usual, psychotic expression, he actually appeared...sad. What was going on?

“...Bruce?” I called out. He casually gazed around the house.

“You met Gideon, I see. Interesting guy, isn’t he? I knew he’d be able to grab your attention easily.”

“Gideon...” The puzzle pieces clicked together in my head. “You used him to lure me here, didn’t you? I was right. This is a trap.”

Bruce shook his head. “No. Not a trap. Just a chance to talk with you.”

I crossed my arms. “You want to talk? Then why didn’t you just stop by the manor?”

He let out a soft chuckle, though not out of amusement. “I wouldn’t be able to even if I tried. I’m not exactly just ‘Bruce’ anymore, dad. I’m...” he exhaled, “...I’m The Unknown.”

“I’m well aware.”

He didn’t seem surprised. “I figured you were. The look you gave me back at Falcone’s manor, I knew you had recognized me instantly. Though, what I don’t understand is...why haven’t you exposed me?”

“Same reason you haven’t exposed me,” I replied. “Because it would no longer be our battle to fight if people figured out our identities.”

Bruce’s face scrunched up a little, almost like he was about to cry. “...I don’t want to fight anymore, dad. Not with you, not with him, or anyone else. I can’t.”

I quirked a brow. “What? What are you talking about?”

“He won’t leave me alone,” Bruce carried on. “I’ve tried...so hard...to get him out of my head, but he just keeps getting stronger. It’s like he feeds off of my weaknesses. There’s no way to beat him. He’s driving me insane.”

“Wait, just slow down, Bruce. Who’s ‘he?”

“The man you saw at the banquet...the man who murdered Hill, and Falcone...that wasn’t me, dad. That was...The Unknown.” He practically growled the last words, a certain rage sharpening his tone. 

“I used to be able to ignore him,” Bruce continued, “but now he’s always there. Always controlling me like a puppet. And Oz says there’s no way to get rid of him. There’s no cure.”

I frowned. “You mean...the drug.”

Bruce groaned, ranting through gritted teeth. “Even when he’s dead, Hill still manages to fuck me over. He was the one who pumped me with this damned chemical, you know. The one who took away my sanity. God, if that pig were still alive...I’d do more than just kill him. I’d rip him to shreds and--”

Halting mid-sentence, Bruce suddenly turned to me, frightened by his own words and scared to even continue speaking. His head lowered with guilt.

“I’m sorry, dad. I can’t...I can’t even imagine how disappointed you must be in me. How disappointed mom would be if she were alive. The whole reason I joined the Children of Arkham was to get revenge, but instead, I’ve only turned into what killed her.

I went to put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, stopping myself when I remembered he was just a hologram. 

I sighed. “I hate what you’ve been doing, Bruce, but I’m not disappointed in you. Not at all. I know it isn’t your fault. My only regret is that I wasn’t able to help you sooner.”

His tone changed again, switching to annoyance. “I didn’t bring you here so that you could coddle me,” he snapped. “I’m not a little boy.” 

Bruce softened his voice, looking at the floor. “I brought you here because I need you to...to make a promise.”

“A promise?” I repeated, confused. “All right...shoot.”

He gestured to my armor. “You’re...Batman. The world’s greatest detective. You’re capable of anything, no matter how challenging.” He took a breath. “And that’s why...that’s why I need to know you’ll be there to stop me.”

I was taken aback. “Stop you? You’re asking me to arrest you?”

“No,” Bruce corrected. “I’m asking you to do whatever it takes to keep me from turning into a monster. I don’t care how you do it, whether you wanna throw me into Arkham, or Blackgate...or even...kill me. Just, please, promise me you’ll fight The Unknown...because I can’t.”

I slowly nodded, wanting more than anything to give my son a hug. 

“...okay.” I said. “I can do that. I can fight ‘him’ for you, and I will. I promise.”

A faint smile grew on Bruce’s face. “...thank you. The last thing I want is to become like Lady Arkham. I just want my old life back.”

Regaining composure, Bruce straightened his suit. “Anyway, I should get going. And so should you. Gotham isn’t going to save itself, and neither am I.”

Not even giving me the chance to respond, the hologram suddenly shut down as the drone flew off, hovering out of one of the windows. I stood there in shock, trying to process what just happened.

As heartbreaking as it was to see Bruce’s current state, a part of me couldn’t help but feel relieved that he hadn’t been completely lost yet. He still preserved some of his sanity, but we both knew it wasn’t going to stay that way forever. Eventually, the drug would swallow his mind whole, and he would just be another patient in Arkham Asylum, rotting away with everyone else. I intended to save him before that happened. Before I would be forced to witness it myself. As a father, not even Batman could go through something like that.

Exiting the Vales’ house, I began to think about what Bruce told me earlier, replaying our entire conversation in my head as I entered the Batmobile. 

He thought I was capable of anything, the poor boy, “no matter how challenging.”

And yet, little did he know, he was the very exception itself.


	21. Waking Up

From Bruce’s POV

THE SKYLINE CLUB

Staring at the dead drone in front of me, I thought back to the conversation I just had with my dad, mentally listing all the other things I wish I would’ve said to him. It hadn’t even been that long since we last spoke, and yet, it felt like an eternity had passed ever since this whole thing started. I could still remember when I was just a simple, naive son of a billionaire, and my biggest concerns were about the elections between Harvey and Hill. Who knew that, in barely a month’s time, I’d be one of the most notorious names in Gotham? Every day just flew by before I could even catch a glimpse of it, and at the end of each one, I found myself wandering into a deeper mess. What the hell was I doing?

“There you are,” I heard someone say behind me. It was Oz.

“Lady Arkham says we’re ready for the next step,” he announced as he poured himself a glass of wine. “She wants you at the head of this job.”

“Why me?” I questioned. Oz chuckled.

“Why not? After all the things you’ve done to Hill and Falcone, ‘The Uknown’ has become a name that’s feared in Gotham. May as well strike at the heart of the GCPD while we’re at it.”

“The GCPD?”

Oz nodded, taking a sip. “That’s right, mate. We’re takin’ down Commissioner Grogan. With him outta the way, the police will scramble. If we want to win this war, we’ll need that sort of opening--the kind that you can’t close up.”

Despite Oz’s enthusiastic tone, I couldn’t help but feel a hint of disapproval. Hadn’t we done enough to this city? What would murdering Grogan do for us? Even if we succeeded in killing him, they’d just replace the man with Gordon. And to be honest, that would probably turn out to be an even tougher fight to win.

“I can’t do this anymore.” I suddenly blurted out. Oz paused in the middle of a sip, glaring at me in confusion.

“What d’you mean you can’t do this?” He stepped closer to me. “You’ve got more capability than all of us combined, Bruce. You can handle this.”

“No,” I turned around, gesturing at nothing. “I mean I can’t do...this anymore. You know, terrorizing Gotham, murdering its civilians, destroying peoples’ lives, pretending it’s all okay...it’s not. I’m done.”

Judging by the look on his face, Oz clearly wasn’t happy with what I just said. I braced myself.

“I dunno where the hell this is coming from, love,” he leaned against a wall, “but backing out ain’t an option. Not now. You’ve done too much with us to just drop everything and leave.”

I closed the distance between us, staring Oz directly in the eye. “Hill is dead. Falcone is dead. And with a psychopath as the mayor, this city is tearing itself apart. We already got our revenge, Oz. Our job is done.”

He shook his head. “You may have, but I haven’t. In case you forgot, Bruce, there was another person involved in my mum’s death. Someone very close to you. Someone who’s still alive.”

I grimaced. “You know what it feels like to lose a parent, Oz, and now you want to murder mine?”

“It ain’t murder,” he argued. “It’s justice. Your father wrongly committed my mum to Arkham Asylum, stole our land, and drove my dad to suicide. He’s lucky all I want to do is kill him. There are many cases in which death can be a mercy.”

I persisted. “I know what my father did was horrible, and I’ll never forgive him for it, but you haven’t seen the good he’s done for Gotham either. You haven’t seen what he does to help it. Do you have any idea how many more people would be dead if he weren’t around?”

“Oh, yeah?” Oz placed his wine down, practically slamming the glass on a table. “And what does he do? Please, enlighten me.”

I hesitated, wanting to tell him the truth but also afraid of the reaction. “He--” I took a deep breath, “...he’s...Ba--”

The door swung open, abruptly interrupting me and revealing Lady Arkham in the doorway. 

“Wayne, Cobblepot. We’re ready to go. Round up your men and make sure you’re prepared for a fight.” She turned to me. “Bruce, when you’ve got time, meet me in my office. There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

I nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

Taking her leave, Lady Arkham shut the door and disappeared from sight as the rest of the men began gearing up, all of them eager to attack the GCPD head-on and get rid of Grogan for good. Before I could go meet with Vicki however, I felt Oz grabbing my hand, holding on tight.

“...Oz?” I said softly, giving him a puzzled look. He frowned.

“Look,” Oz let out a sigh, sliding a hand down the side of my face, “I love you, Bruce, and I’d do anythin’ for you. You know this. The last thing I want is for us to become enemies.”

I urged him on. “...but?”

“...But--this is something I have to do. I have to finish things between your father and I. He took my family, for god’s sake, Bruce. My childhood, my home...even you. That can’t go unpunished. He needs to pay.”

“He already has,” I replied. “Believe me.” But it wasn’t enough. Oz didn’t look convinced.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know you must love your dad, but it’s gotta be done. I hope you understand.”

My gaze fell to the floor. “...I do.” I lied. I just didn’t have the energy to argue anymore.

“Well,” Oz cleared his throat and let go of my hand, “we should get ready for the attack. The GCPD may not be the best defense a city’s ever had, but they’re not idiots either. Why don’t you go down and see Lady Arkham? I’ll be waiting for you.”

After Oz gave me a quick but loving kiss, I made my way outside and downstairs, sneakily slipping my phone out as I typed a short text.

Bruce: GCPD. Go there. Now.

Thomas: Why? What’s going on?

Bruce: Lady Arkham’s after Grogan. She wants to kill him. Hurry.


	22. Born from Fire

From Thomas’ POV

GCPD

Observing the city from a rooftop, I scanned the surrounding area like a hawk for any of the Children of Arkham, ready to fight at a moment’s notice. I wasn’t entirely certain if Bruce had been genuine when he warned me about their next attack, and to be honest, it was a risky move focusing all my attention on the GCPD, but the commissioner’s death wasn’t something I was willing to risk. Gotham had lost enough of its citizens. I couldn’t let it lose the person protecting them.

“Batman,” Gordon’s frantic voice broke the silence as the lieutenant approached me from behind, cigarette in hand. “Have you seen anything yet?”

“No,” I answered. “The Children of Arkham are quiet tonight. Probably hoping to take the GCPD by surprise. What about Gideon? Has he said anything?”

He hesitated. “That’s the thing...” Gordon sighed. “He’s gone.”

I turned away from the edge of the roof, facing Gordon. “What do you mean he’s gone? Is he dead?”

“No, no,” he quickly corrected. “Not dead. Just missing. I dunno how, but the bastard managed to escape. And you know what’s even stranger? None of my men can recall when he did it. Just think about it. All those guards keeping watch on him--and not a single one can tell me when Gideon broke free. There’s also the fact that no one got hurt. It’s like he just...vanished...into thin air. Like he never existed. It gives me the creeps.”

I prepared my drones, commanding them to circle around the GCPD. 

“Well, we can worry about Gideon later. For now, we have a much bigger threat to deal with.”

“Right,” Gordon crossed his arms. “Those freaks have already taken a few officers hostage. We can’t let them get their hands on Grogan too. I have everyone on high alert and prepared to come face-to-face with the Children of Arkham, if need be. There’s also a small group ready to go in case they decide to hit elsewhere in the city.”

“Good thinking.”

Gordon let out a breath, scratching the back of his head. “We need to get these maniacs out of our city, Batman, and soon. I’ve never seen a threat like them before. They’re ruthless.” A trail of smoke puffed from the lieutenant’s nose. “At least when they killed Falcone, they were helping us. Killing Grogan though...we can’t let that happen.”

I agreed. “And we won’t.”

Just then, Gordon’s walkie-talkie scratched with a static-like noise.

“Lieutenant, some of our men at the south wing are under fire! There are snipers trying to take ‘em out!”

Before Gordon could respond, I already equipped my grapple-gun and aimed it at a building across from the GCPD, preparing to fling myself across the giant gap as I glanced over my shoulder.

“I’ll deal with the snipers,” I told him. “You just keep your men safe.”

The lieutenant nodded as thanks. “Thank you, and good luck. This isn’t going to be easy.”

Pressing the trigger, the grappling hook jolted outwards and engraved itself into the other building’s surface, allowing me to soar through the sky as the darkness cloaked my tracks and police sirens flashed beneath me. Meanwhile, I could see officers scurrying all over the place like little ants, doing their best to secure the station and keep the terrorists out as gunfire began reaching my ears. The fight had already started. Now, it was just a matter of staying alive.

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Waiting for Oz’s signal, I patiently guarded a group of hostages that we had collected as I sat on the edge of a desk, all of them staring at my mask in curiosity. It was ironic, I thought, how I was called “The Unknown” when the entire city was more than familiar with the shield that covered my face. If only they knew who wore it.

Fiddling with my gun, I thought back to the argument I had with Oz at the club as a sense of guilt started to tear me apart, making me wish I had never said any of those things. He was the only person I had left in this godforsaken city, and the last thing I wanted was to lose him. Though, as much as I loved the man, I couldn’t help but feel as if what we were doing was wrong.

It all made sense in the beginning. Hill and Falcone, they were both stains on Gotham, and I didn’t even have to question why we’d want to get rid of them. Their deaths meant safer lives for Gotham’s citizens, and with my father’s empire coming to a collapse, the chances of what happened to Oz and I happening to anyone else slimmed down drastically. 

But killing Grogan? What was that going to do besides piss the GCPD off even more? They were already at our throats and hunting us down like animals as it was. Murdering the commissioner was just going to paint bigger targets on our backs, and at the moment, that wasn’t something we could afford.

“Boss,” one of my men jogged up to me, “Penguin says we’re ready to move. The commissioner’s still inside the building, and everyone’s prepared to attack. He wants you to lead.”

Acting as if I never heard what he just said, I remained motionless in my seat, glancing back and forth from my gun to the hostages as he stared at me in confusion, waiting for an answer. 

“Boss?” He repeated, frantically looking around. “Should we...should we get going?”

Gently pushing myself off the desk, I suddenly found myself cocking my pistol and firing a bullet into the man’s head as all the hostages gasped in unison, gaping at me in bewilderment.

“Boss--!” One of the other men exclaimed, “What the--what the fu--”

Before he could even finish, I had shot him on the spot as well, his body landing with a heavy thud as silence filled the air, everyone waiting to see what my next move was. I brought my attention to the hostages.

After thinking for a moment, I holstered my gun and replaced it with a knife, cutting all the police officers free one by one, only to have none of them attempt an escape.

“Well,” I gestured towards the door, tilting my head in its direction, “what are you waiting for? Get outta here!”

One of the officers rubbed their wrists, looking at me with suspicion.

“Why are you letting us go?” They asked with narrowed eyes. I let out a breath, taking my leave.

“Believe me, I’m asking myself the exact same thing.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Oswald’s POV

“Any word from The Unknown?” I questioned, waiting in position. Roland shook his head.

“No,” he growled. “Nothing. Not from him, or his men.”

I sighed in irritation, muttering to myself. “What the hell is he doing? We don’t have long until Grogan decides to flee, and as if that weren’t problematic enough, Batman’s joined the party as well. He jumped in way before we arrived, apparently. Warned the police ahead of time. The GCPD were better prepared than we thought.”

Leaning against a wall, my brain suddenly lit up with realization. “Actually, now that I think about it...how did Batman know we were coming? Gideon couldn’t have told him. We planned this attack after he was captured.”

Roland gave me a concerned glare, lowering his voice. “What if someone else told them? Someone who didn’t like what we were doing...?”

“What are you talk--” my eyes widened at the suggestion, and a flare of worry began to grow inside me. I tore myself off the wall. 

“Bruce,” I snarled under my breath. “That bastard. He’s the one who told them, isn’t he? Fuckin’ hell.”

Pulling my mask over my face, I started heading towards the police station with haste, beckoning for my men to follow me as everyone gave me questioning glances.

“If Bruce isn’t going to help us,” I said to them, “then we’ll kill Grogan on our own. I don’t care how much that traitor tries to stop us. The commissioner ain’t gonna live to see the sun rise.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Snatching a pack of dynamite from our supply, I sped over to where the Children of Arkham had parked their vehicles and set the fuse ablaze, doing my best to avoid the snipers’ bullets that rained on top of me as I rushed to a good position. Not everyone seemed to be aware of what I was doing yet, but it wouldn’t be long until they figured it out. I had to move. And fast. Even if the Children of Arkham succeeded in killing Grogan, I wasn’t going to let them escape.

Mustering all the strength I had in my body, I bolted through the storm of gunfire and shielded myself from flying debris as the fuse shortened, golden sparks violently spraying everywhere. 

“Stop him!” I heard one of Oz’s men shout as they aimed their weapon at me, preparing to fire. I threw myself behind a nearby wall and flattened my body against the ground, their bullet missing me by no more than a split-second. 

I checked the dynamite’s fuse. It was going to explode at any moment now. There wasn’t enough time to find a proper angle to toss it from.

Taking a leap of faith, I whipped my gun out and fired a series of random bullets at the snipers on the rooftops, sending them into cover for a few, precious seconds as I hopped over the wall and tightened my grip on the dynamite. 

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

With a strained shout, I hurled the explosive as far as I could towards the vehicles as it landed straight through an open window, illuminating the inside with a bright, red, flickering glow. Then, not even a heartbeat later, the vehicle suddenly blasted into smithereens with a fiery cloud, lighting up the entire police station...but that wasn’t the end of it.

The vehicle parked beside it also caught fire, and before I knew it, all of them were being blown to hell, one by one, like a domino effect as everyone froze for just a moment to witness it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

From Oswald’s POV

Staring outside of the station in disbelief, I watched the chain of explosions as if it were a damn firework show, unable to move my feet from where they had planted themselves in the floor. Our weapons, our supplies...our only means of escape--all of it destroyed by...him. By the man I loved most. The Unknown.

Pressing the button on my walkie-talkie, my voice practically shook with rage as I spoke through it, my gaze still nailed onto the ball of flames surrounding our vehicles.

“...what the fuck are you doing...?” I whispered to Bruce. “Have you lost your goddamn mind...!?”

There was a long pause of silence. I glared at the device as if I were speaking with Bruce face-to-face, waiting for an answer. Then, a short string of static broke through.

I heard him sigh in a solemn tone. “...yes.”

And with that said, Bruce disappeared from contact, refusing to respond anymore. 

“Dammit.” I cursed. Angrily latching the walkie-talkie back onto my belt, I marched up to one of my men and yanked their assault rifle from their hands, making a beeline directly for where Commissioner Grogan was hiding in the station.

“What are you doing, boss?” Roland called after me. I didn’t even bother looking back.

“Finishing what we started.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Breaking into the main area of the station, I ordered my men to begin attacking the other policemen--including Gordon--so that I could deal with Grogan alone as Roland bulldozed his way through them, knocking people left and right. So far, there was no sign of Batman, and with most of the force already lying dead, the commissioner didn’t have as much protection as he did before. Though, with Bruce going rogue, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t help out. If I wanted to kill Grogan, I’d have to do it now.

Aiming the rifle at his head, I steadily held my breath and prepared to shoot, only to be tackled to the floor by an unknown assailant. Looking up at the man who was currently holding me down, I saw none other than the masked vigilante himself, the two of us wrestling around whilst my men dealt with the police.

“...Batman...!” I exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying to shove him off, “always right on time, aren’t you?”

“You’ve caused enough chaos for one night, Penguin,” he gripped my neck, “I’m taking you down.”

I laughed. “You failed at the Skyline Club, and you failed at the debate...just face it, Batman--you’re never gonna catch me,” I reached for my knife. “Not alive, at least.”

Jabbing the knife into his arm, I managed to stagger Batman for a moment, allowing me to retrieve my rifle and fire an array of bullets in his direction, causing him to jump behind cover.

“Roland,” I called out, “make sure the Bat doesn’t leave his cage.”

As the blue giant occupied himself with guarding the vigilante, I continued to carry out our original plan and targeted the commissioner, once again being interrupted before I could even lay a finger on the trigger.

Punching me off to the side, I spotted Gordon approaching me with a spark in his eyes that I’d never seen, his nose crinkled in anger as he clenched his fists.

“Don’t you dare, you bird-masked freak,” he spat. “Don’t you even think about it. I will put you down where you stand.”

I chuckled, adjusting the tie on my suit. “Give it your best shot.”

Dodging the multiple hits Gordon sent my way, I easily maneuvered around his attacks and got up-close with the lieutenant, striking at all his openings and weak points as Roland continued to restrain Batman in the background. 

To my surprise, Bruce was nowhere to be seen so far, and I sincerely hoped it stayed that way. He had already ruined enough of our plans by now, and there was no way to tell if he had anything else in mind. I was definitely going to confront him later, but for the moment, all my attention was focused on killing Grogan.

Thrusting my foot into Gordon’s stomach with a firm kick, I slammed the lieutenant to the floor and locked him in place with a boot on the chest as I pressed the rifle’s barrel directly on his forehead, grinning.

“This could’ve been avoided,” I sighed dramatically. “But you just never know when to stop, do you?”

Cocking the rifle, I suddenly noticed Grogan himself charging towards me out of the corner of my eye, and due to reflex, found myself shooting the commissioner instead as all the policemen in the station came to a halt, watching in paralyzing horror. 

For a moment, Grogan simply stood there like a statue, clutching his abdomen and gaping at me as a puddle of blood began to spread across his uniform, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Then, with one last breath, he finally dropped to the floor in a lifeless fashion, falling right in front of me. 

I...got him, I thought, glancing at my rifle. I actually got him.

“NO!” Gordon yelled, shoving me off him as he ran over to the commissioner’s body.

Sitting there in shock, I slowly backed away from the murder scene, unsure of how to react. With all the other shit going on, I didn’t expect that I’d actually manage to kill Grogan so quickly, and the surprising success left me dumbfounded. Though, not for long.

Out of nowhere, a lone smoke grenade snuck its way into the station and promptly clouded up the air with a thick fog as my vision was thoroughly blinded, and everyone around me began to cough. That was when I felt someone grab my arm, snatching me away from the pandemonium as they slapped a hand over my mouth to prevent me from blowing our cover. It was Bruce.

“Oz,” he whispered, “are you all right?” I didn’t return the concern.

“...you...son of a b--”

“I know, I know,” Bruce cut me off, frowning. “We can talk about it later. Right now, we just need to get out of here.”

Taking one last look at the wrecked police station and Grogan’s corpse, I decided to put our argument aside for the moment and gave Bruce a nod, allowing him to lead on.

“Then let’s not waste any time.”

Appearing a little surprised at my cooperation, Bruce carefully took my hand before hurriedly dragging me away from the battlefield, the two of us fleeing towards one of the few vehicles that still remained. The rest had been completely demolished by the explosions earlier, and I had no clue how the other men were going to return--if they did. Who knew, maybe HQ would be empty tonight.

I had to admit: even though our mission was a success, I couldn’t help but feel like the total opposite had happened. Sure, Grogan was dead, and the GCPD had been weakened drastically, but at what cost? The Children of Arkham didn’t exactly leave the fight unscathed, and now, as my men were still fighting off the police, I was escaping with a two-faced traitor. The man who caused all this chaos. 

Tearing my mask off, I let out an exhausted sigh before turning to Bruce, neither of us sure of what to say as he drove in silence, taking us to an unknown destination and delivering us to safety. So far, there didn’t seem to be any police cars chasing after us--probably because there were none to spare--and no sirens could be heard in the distance. We were finally alone.

“...Oz,” Bruce suddenly said, his voice just one step away from being inaudible, “...I love you.”

Dammit, why did he have to go and do that? 

Averting my gaze to the window, I tried my best not to make eye contact with Bruce as a million words clogged up my throat and tangled my thoughts, none of them able to describe what I was feeling at the moment. I glanced back at him.

“...I love you too,” I reluctantly replied, dragging a tired hand down my face. “But sometimes you make me wish I didn’t.”

He hesitated. 

“...and yet...you’re still here.”

I leaned my head against the window, placing a soft hand on his lap. 

“Always.”


	23. Divided

From Oswald’s POV

COBBLEPOT PARK

Stepping out of the vehicle and into the park, Bruce and I found a spot to relax for a moment once we were certain no one was following us. Things here were much more peaceful compared to the storm currently raging at the GCPD, and it almost felt like the huge battle had never happened. It was strange, I thought, how quickly the mood in Gotham was able to swerve just by going from one end to the other. If it weren’t for the reporters losing their shit on the news, you’d never even know what was happening with Grogan.

Plopping down onto one of the benches, I slipped a flask out from my jacket and hungrily took a long swig, staring at my father’s bust which sat only a few feet away from me. Nostalgia began to pinch at the back of my mind the more I looked at him, and turning to our parked vehicle in the street, I started to wonder what he’d think of me if he were still alive today. 

Taking a seat next to me, Bruce tiredly leaned back as the smell of gunpowder immediately filled my nose, and I suddenly found myself thinking back to his actions at the GCPD. I let out a frustrated sigh.

“...what...the hell...happened back there, Bruce?” I could feel him looking at me, but I didn’t meet his gaze. “Our weapons, our supplies...all of it--just gone. Because of you. What were you thinking?”

Bruce’s eyes traveled to the blue veins on his arm, and I could tell he was hesitant to open up to me.

“I care about you, Oz,” he said, “but I can’t support what you’re doing. Not anymore.”

I threw an angry glare at him, feeling betrayed. What the fuck was he on about?

“What d’you mean you can’t support me anymore?” I snapped, turning towards him. “You’ve always been there for me, Bruce. Remember--it was you who defended me against those bullies at school when we was kids. It was you who kept me company when my dad resorted to suicide, and it was you who said you’d help me get revenge for everything this city had done to us--in this very park, no less. And now you’re saying you can’t?” I stood up, shaking my head. “No. You can’t claim to care about me, and then just walk away like this. That’s not how this works.”

Bruce followed my actions and rose from his seat, stepping closer to me as I wandered over to my dad’s bust.

“The men who wronged us are dead, Oz,” he said, trying to calm me down. “We’ve already killed Hill and Falcone. Our parents have been avenged.”

I clenched my fist. “Your mum may be able to rest easy now, but mine’s not quite there yet. After all, the person who threw her in Arkham in the first place is still at the top of Gotham--and he’ll stay there--unless I take matters into my own hands.”

Bruce crossed his arms in a disapproving manner, awkwardly shifting his feet.

“Listen,” he began, letting out a breath, “I know there’s probably nothing I can say or do that’ll change your mind, but if you love me as much as you say, then at least consider what I’m about to tell you.”

He glanced up at the moon. 

“My dad has done some horrible, downright inhumane things to other people. I won’t deny that. Taking away their sanity, assassinating them when they threatened to blow his cover...and profiting from it--I’ll never be able to look at him the same way again. But ever since my mom’s death, he’s done a lot more good than bad. Especially these days. Believe me, I’ve seen it. He saves innocent people, protects them from criminals like us.” 

There was a pause.

“...He was there when you killed Grogan.”

That tangled my mind up a bit. “Wait, what?” I blurted out. “What d’you...what d’you mean...” my voice trailed off into silence, faltering as a sudden realization hit me. 

I felt my jaw drop.

“...h-holy hell...” I turned around, facing Bruce. I nearly fainted on the spot.

“...he’s...” I gulped, blinking rapidly due to shock. “...he’s...Batman. Isn’t he?” The pieces clicked in my head. “...Thomas Wayne...your father...is...Batman.”

This explained much more than I was comfortable with. In fact, it explained everything. Why Batman was so protective over Bruce, how Bruce was able to contact him so easily, where he got all those fancy gadgets from...how did I not see this before? 

“Oz,” Bruce approached me, breaking me from my thoughts, “are you...all right?”

I furrowed my brow in disbelief, pacing around as I tried to process what I’d just learned. “Is this some kinda joke?” I fired back, slightly offended.

“How can your father be...Batman?” I muttered to myself, placing my hands on my hips. “Batman...he’s a hero. A vigilante. I admire him, Bruce. Growing up, I always wanted to be like him. He was one of my biggest inspirations. An idol.”

I felt my nose crinkle out of anger. “...There’s no way that a man like Thomas Wayne can be Batman. He made a stack of cash and corpses a mile high ruinin’ families like mine. He doesn’t have the integrity to do what Batman does.”

I expected Bruce to admit that he was only pulling my leg, and that this was some sort of ruse to get me all shaken up, but he held his ground. Didn’t back down from what he said for one moment. Then, it really was true, wasn’t it? He wasn’t bullshitting me. His dad was Batman.

“Dad created the identity after my mom was murdered,” Bruce explained. “He wanted to prevent the same thing from happening to any other innocent people--and for twenty years, he kept this secret from me. Now, I’m trusting you to keep it. Can you do that for me, Oz?”

I exhaled heavily, letting my arms drop to my sides. “Of course, I can. But what the hell am I supposed to do with this information? I can’t just sit back and pretend like I never heard it.”

Bruce took the keys to our vehicle out of his pocket. “All I ask...is that you think about it. Whenever you feel the urge to kill my father, just remember what I told you tonight. It might change your mind, it might not. I don’t know. But at least consider it. For my sake.”

He tossed the keys at me before turning around and heading for the park’s exit.

“Oi, wait!” I called after him. “Why’re you givin’ these to me?”

Bruce glanced back at me over his shoulder, biting his lip. “Oh...erm--I’m not going back with you, Oz. I’m...done with the Children of Arkham. And besides, I have to make things right with my dad. I hope you understand.”

I shoved the keys into my jacket with a soft jingle. “Yeah. I do. Loud and clear.”

For a moment, Bruce simply stood there in silence with guilt plastered on his face as he forced himself to walk away, leaving me alone in the park and disappearing in the distance. Without even realizing it, I found myself beginning to follow him, but came to a halt after just one step, my hand hesitantly reaching out. I knew I was never the best at showing it, but the truth was, I needed Bruce. Now, more than ever. And just like everything else in my goddamned life, I had pushed him away because of my stupidity. 

Letting him go, I remained in the park with nothing but the company of my own thoughts as the night carried on, the darkness slowly shifting with the moon. Things were going to be a hell of a lot harder without Bruce’s help, and I couldn’t even imagine how enraged Lady Arkham was gonna be once she heard the news, but I didn’t care about any of that right now. At the moment, all I wanted was to get Bruce back, run away from Gotham, and start over someplace far away. I had the chance when I was a kid. I only wished I had made more use of it.

But, for Bruce’s sake, I decided I was gonna fight through this. For the first time in my life, I wasn’t going to run. No matter how much the idea appealed to me, Gotham was where I needed to be right now, and I’d be damned if I left Bruce to fend for himself.


	24. Deception

From Oswald’s POV

CHILDREN OF ARKHAM HQ

Picking up the file Lady Arkham had tossed onto the desk next to my mask, I began to search through its contents, my eyes skimming from left to right as I took in the information and pulled out a specific photo that had been paperclipped in. I glanced up at her.

“Harvey Dent,” I said, examining the photo. “He’s our next target?”

She nodded, folding her hands behind her back. “Indeed. And I want you to lead this mission. After all, everyone knows your...history with him. It seems only fitting that he dies by your hand.”

I gestured to her. “And what about you? I thought you wanted to kill him.”

A low chuckle. “Oh, believe me. I do,” she turned towards me. “Unfortunately, thanks to your friend, our numbers have been decreased to a crippling amount, and we no longer have the strength to conduct a frontal assault on City Hall as we originally planned. We’ll have to take a more indirect route if we want to reach Dent, and I think you’d be perfect for that.”

Lady Arkham stepped closer to me. “Bruce trusts you. And even more than that, he loves you. He also happens to be conveniently close with the mayor. However, Dent won’t be so easy to fool. He’s well aware of who you are, and if he finds out that you’re trying to cozy up to Bruce, he’ll try to call for help. That’s why I want you to bring Gideon along.”

As if on queue, the man himself emerged from the shadows and next to Lady Arkham, all geared-up and ready to go. 

“If you’re lucky,” Vicki continued, “you won’t need Gideon’s services. All you’ll have to do is convince Bruce to lead you to Harvey, get close to him when he’s not looking, and send that two-faced mayor back to hell where he belongs. But if you do get caught,” she patted Gideon’s back, “you’ll have him to back you up--and myself, of course, if need be. So, what do you think? Can you handle it?”

I slid Harvey’s photo back into the file before taking my mask in hand, beckoning for Gideon to follow me. I looked Lady Arkham directly in the eye.

“Consider it done.”

“Good.”

Before I could turn to leave however, Lady Arkham called out after me, saying one last thing.

“Oh, and Oswald,” she glared, “don’t fail me. After what happened at the GCPD, our men are desperate to regain their strength. If we lose one more battle, we’ll be destroyed. Harvey Dent dies tonight, and if you can’t manage that...don’t bother coming back.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

WAYNE MANOR

Relaxing on the edge of my bed, I stared at the dusty present resting in my lap as I fiddled with the wrapping paper, trying to tear it open. I may have been over twenty years late, but my curiosity for what lay inside hadn’t weakened one bit. 

While I ripped the paper off piece by piece, a series of flashbacks flipped through my mind as I thought back to the horrid night I first received this present. My tenth birthday. The day my world stopped turning. There were so many people that night, so many gifts, so many memories, so much laughter, so many things I wish I would’ve said...and yet, the loss of just one person was enough to make me forget about all of that. 

After my mother’s death, I just didn’t care about...anything...anymore. Nothing mattered. Nothing except finding who was responsible, and making them pay. That was the only thing that kept me going as a child, but now, that was done too. Both Hill and Falcone were dead--killed by my hand--and they would never hurt anyone again. Though, for some reason, I didn’t feel as content as I expected. Even with my mother’s murderers gone, Gotham still tipped on the edge of annihilation, and only lord knew what the Children of Arkham were planning to do next. Most likely, they were going to try to hunt down my father. I only hoped they wouldn’t succeed.

Crumpling up the wrapping paper in my hands, I tossed the ball into a nearby bin before returning my attention to the present itself, carefully sliding the lid off. The box was rather big for its weight, and I could hear something loosely rolling around inside. What had Oz gotten me?

Well, sure enough, it wasn’t what I expected. 

Sitting in one of the corners of the large box was an old, lone rock along with a worn birthday card underneath it, and as far as I could tell, there wasn’t anything else. 

Taking the rock into my hands, I was--to say the least--a bit puzzled at first, until I trailed my fingers across its smooth surface, and slowly started to recognize the familiar shape.

This was the very same rock that broke through my window after Oz accidentally hurled it in my direction, causing us to meet for the first time as kids. I chuckled to myself.

I still remembered the way he sheepishly peeked over the window sill, silently asking me if I could return his rock just by pointing at it before running away. My parents had been more than irritated with the unintentional vandalism, and for a short while, they held a grudge against the poor boy, but I personally found the whole thing to be entertaining. It got even better when I ran into Oz at school the next day, and he dragged me into his crazy life of pranking grown-ups and skipping class. He hadn’t changed at all over the years, and I hoped he never did.

Reaching back into the box, I took out the birthday card and unfolded the aged paper, squinting slightly as I struggled to read the note that had been scribbled inside. It had been written with a glitter-gel pen, and underneath it, there was a surprisingly detailed doodle of a penguin. I began to read the short message:

“You can’t throw a rock around Gotham without hitting a window that Wayne Enterprises owns, but I’m sure glad I broke yours. Happy birthday, Bruce. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.

P.S. Don’t read this part out loud, but don’t worry. This ain’t the only present I got you. I’ll show you the real thing later. We’re gonna prank loads of people tonight.

-Oz”

Smiling to myself, I ended up looking at the card for a little while longer. Maybe too long. 

That was, until a sudden voice caused me to jolt.

“And what d’you have there?”

Whipping around, I found my dad standing behind me, peering over my shoulder in curiosity.

“Oh,” I blurted out, “hi Dad. Erm, it’s nothing. Just the birthday present Oz got for me...twenty years ago.” I shrugged. “I never got a chance to open it. What with everything that was going on back then.”

Dad’s expression sagged with guilt for a moment before he took a seat next to me, letting out a soft laugh at the sight of Oz’s card.

“Oz’s love for penguins hasn’t changed, I see.”

I closed the card, placing it back in the box. “Not at all.”

Dad was silent for a second. He gave me a concerning look. “Bruce,” his tone was much more serious than before, “I need your help with something. Something that might not be completely safe.”

I set the present aside, turning towards my dad. “Sure. What’s up?”

He sighed, rubbing his temple in an exhausted manner. “It’s Harvey. He’s announced that he’s going to seize the estate, and take everything we own. We have ‘twenty-four hours to gather our things and leave.’ He claims it’s for the good of the city; that he’ll use our money to help Gotham, but I don’t buy it.” 

Dad paused. “I hate to ask you of this, considering the paranoid mess Harvey’s become, but I was hoping you could--”

I held a hand up. “--say no more. I’ll go talk to him. We were good friends once. Maybe he’ll listen to me.”

He smiled. “Thank you, son. I don’t want to have to bring Batman into it just yet.”

I stood up to leave. "Well, with luck, you won’t have to.”

Grabbing Oz’s hoodie off the back of a chair, I threw the thick piece of clothing over my head and headed outside, navigating my way through the spacious, dimly-lit manor as I fumbled through my pockets for my car keys and phone, wondering where Harvey could be. At an hour this late, he was most-likely resting at home, but knowing the workaholic he was, he could’ve also still been at City Hall. I typed a quick text.

Bruce: Hey Harv, it’s Bruce. I know it’s late, but I need to talk to you about something. Meet me somewhere?

It took a few moments for him to reply.

Harvey: Of course. I’ve been wanting to talk to you too, actually. Meet me at City Hall. On the roof. 

I found the location a bit odd, but played along nonetheless. 

Bruce: The roof? So romantic. 

I was joking, but part of me worried the mayor would take me seriously. Oh, well. We’d clear everything up in person. For now, I just wanted to focus on getting there.

Opening the front door, I headed directly for my car which was parked in front of the manor, only to find someone already standing in the entryway, waiting for me. I had to practically dig my heels into the floor just to prevent myself from ramming straight into them, and came to an abrupt halt as I took a second to observe the person’s face.

“...Oz?” I blinked at him a few times, “What are you doing here?”

Oz gently tugged at his suit’s collar, bashfully avoiding eye contact with me as he shifted his feet. He almost looked...embarrassed. Like he was getting ready to pour his heart out with some apology. I eagerly waited for a response.

He took a breath. “Hey, love.” A quick, random glance at the sky. “Mind if we talk for a minute?”


	25. Fallen

From Oswald’s POV

“Oz?” Bruce froze in the doorway, staring at me. “What are you doing here?”

I bit my bottom lip nervously, checking to see if Gideon was still there. And sure enough, the sniper was perched not too far away, rifle cocked and ready in case anything happened. I tried to ignore him, and pretended as if he weren’t there.

“Hey, love,” I approached Bruce as casually as possible. “Mind if we talk for a minute?”

He glanced back into the manor out of uncertainty, staying silent for a moment.

“Erm,” Bruce held up his car keys, “I’m actually on my way to meet someone right now...but I guess I can spare a second or two. What’s going on?”

I gazed at the ground, letting out a breath. 

“I just...I thought ‘bout what you said back at the park; about your father, about the Children of Arkham, and...” I paused for a moment, causing Bruce to lean forward slightly, coaxing for me to continue with curious eyes, “...and you’re right.”

Bruce tilted his head a bit, obviously a little surprised at what I just said.

“I’m right?” He repeated. I nodded.

“I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realize it, but the Children of Arkham...we’re hurting people more than we’re helping them. What’s the point in trying to take over Gotham if we’re just gonna destroy it in the process? We can’t keep carrying on like this. Otherwise, the entire city’s gonna end up declaring war on itself...which is probably exactly what Lady Arkham wants.”

Bruce crossed his arms. “So...does this mean you’re not with them anymore?”

I sighed. “As much as I care about Vicki, you’re far more important to me. If you’re out, then so am I. You need help with anythin’, just lemme know.”

He thought for a second, eyeing me up and down.

“Actually, I might need you for what I’m about to do. If you’re willing.”

“Shoot.”

Bruce walked past me, gesturing for me to follow.

“Like I mentioned earlier, I’m going to meet someone now. Well, that someone happens to be Harvey.”

I almost chuckled aloud. Isn’t that convenient.

“Even though Harv and I used to be close,” Bruce continued, “I have no idea what kind of man the drug’s turned him into. He could still be friendly towards me just like before, or he could want to murder me on sight. If that turns out to be the case, I don’t want to fight an insane, six-foot-four man on my own. I’ll need help. Your help.”

I stepped next to him. “You got it.”

He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the car. “Thanks, Oz. C’mon. Let’s get this over with.”

~~~~~~~~~~

CITY HALL

Once we arrived at City Hall, Bruce began to lead me to the rooftop where Harvey was supposedly waiting for him, our shoes clanking on the tall, metal staircase as we squeezed through its narrow rails.

Along the way up, I made sure I was at a safe distance before activating my earpiece and whispering to Gideon as the sniper tailed us from the shadows, prowling through the darkness. So far, Bruce didn’t seem to suspect anything, and Gideon was more than well-hidden. Now was my chance.

“Gideon,” I said under my breath, “make sure you have a clear shot of the roof. Dent’s up there, and I can’t say how he’ll react one he sees Bruce decided to bring me along. It might not be pretty.”

Gideon responded almost immediately, his already raspy voice scattered by mild static. “I’m on it. Just say the word if you need a bullet sent his way.”

After a couple of minutes, Bruce and I finally reached the top of the stairwell, standing in front of the exit as we braced ourselves for what was about to come. Bruce placed a hand against the door’s surface, turning to me.

“Maybe...maybe you should wait here,” he suggested. “For now, at least. I don’t wanna send Harvey into a rage just yet.”

I leaned against a nearby wall, nodding. “Makes sense. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Bruce took a deep breath. “Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Bruce’s POV

Forcing myself through the double-doors, I stepped out into the chilly night and moved to the center of the roof, only to spot Harvey standing at the opposite side. His back was facing me, and jumping from his hand every now and then was his prized coin. He hadn’t noticed me yet.

I quietly walked up behind him, careful not to trigger another psychotic episode.

“Um,” I cleared my throat awkwardly, shoving my hands into my pockets, “...Harv?”

Before I even had a chance to react, Harvey had whipped around and aimed the barrel of a gun directly to the middle of my forehead, panting anxiously.

“Jesus!” I exclaimed in a panicked tone, throwing my hands up. “Harvey--it’s just me!”

One he got a better look at me, and actually figured out who I was, Harvey’s expression softened with worry as he instantly lowered the weapon and yanked me into a random hug.

“Oh my god--Bruce,” he tightened his hold on me, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was you. But I can’t be too careful these days. The Children of Arkham...they’re ...they’re everywhere. Crawling all over the city, preparing to strike at any moment. I have to be ready to defend myself at all times.”

I pulled back from the embrace, still a bit dazed from what just happened.

“Don’t...don’t worry about it.”

Harvey holstered the gun. “Anyway, what did you wanna talk about?”

I walked alongside the mayor as he approached the edge of the roof, gazing at the view of the city while we conversed.

I got straight to the point. “I’ve been told you’re trying to seize my father’s estate. That you want to throw us onto the streets. Why are you doing this, Harvey? I thought we were friends.”

He weaved the coin between his fingers. “We are, but this isn’t about us. I have to do this for the good of Gotham. That’s why I’m taking your money, your home...everything. It’s time your father started paying his debt to this city. I’m sure you understand. And...actually...”

Harvey closed the distance between us until we were only inches apart as he brought a hand up to my face, caressing the side of it in a loving manner.

“That’s what I wanted to discuss with you. Obviously, once I’ve taken the estate, you won’t really have a place to stay anymore, will you? So I was thinking...what if...what if you stayed with me?”

I was silent, a little surprised by the offer. 

“We could always be together, then,” Harvey went on, “I’d have you at my side, and you’d have me. You’d be safe from these terrorists, too. I promise. I won’t let the Children of Arkham get a hold of you like they did at the debate ever again. I can protect you.”

Thinking of what to say, I covered Harvey’s hand with my own, gently lowering it from my cheek as he stared at me intently, waiting for a response. I could barely make eye contact with him. 

“I appreciate the offer, Harvey, but I’m afraid I can’t accept.”

His lopsided smile immediately vanished at that. “What? W-why not?”

My eyes fell to the floor in guilt. “I just can’t abandon my dad like that. As tough as he is, he needs my help right now. If I allowed this to happen--if I allowed you to take both me and his home away, he’d be devastated. You might not care, but I do. Even though he’s done some terrible things, he’s still my family. I love him.”

After a long pause of thinking, Harvey’s tender gaze hardened into an infuriated glare, and a sense of worry started to spark inside me.

“A-and what about me?” He whispered, the heat of rage just bubbling beneath the surface of his voice. “...do you...do you even love me?”

I froze for a second at the sudden aggressiveness in his tone, and before I knew it, Harvey had violently snatched me by the collar, dangling me over the edge of the roof as the sounds of busy traffic blared underneath me. One little slip, and I would be dead.

“What the hell are you doing!?” I yelled, struggling to break free. He only pushed me further back.

“Your silence says it all,” Harvey growled savagely. “You never loved me! You’ve just been using me, like everyone else in this goddamned city! Even after everything I’ve done for you, you whore!”

No longer caring about discretion, I called out to Oz, desperate to get away from the crazed mayor.

“OZ!” I shouted, hoping he could hear me. “GET OUT HERE!”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Oswald’s POV

Slamming the doors open, I bolted out onto the rooftop at the sound of Bruce’s voice, only to find him being held over the edge by none other than Harvey himself. The mayor jolted his head in my direction.

“You again...!?” He shook Bruce in his grasp. “Stay back! One more step, and I drop him!”

Just then, I heard Gideon speaking to me.

“What the fuck’s going on down there? Should I shoot him now?”

“No,” I hastily answered, “do not shoot. He’ll drop Bruce if you do. Understand?”

No reply.

“Gideon,” I repeated, “are you listening to me? I said don’t shoot!”

Still, nothing. Goddammit. I’d have to solve this myself.

Steadily inching my way towards Harvey, I tried not to provoke him any further.

“Harvey, let Bruce go. He’s not the one you’re after. We all know it’s me who you want to kill. So leave him outta this, and let’s settle this for good.”

Harvey refused. “Bruce is just as bad as his father--betraying Harvey’s trust, playing him like a fool...I don’t know what he ever saw in him. He was always too weak to push him away, even if it was for his own good, but now, he’ll see him the way I do. A stain on Gotham.”

It was clear that diplomacy wasn’t going to work with him, so I decided to take a more threatening approach.

“You think I’m playin’ games? I’m not fuckin’ around, Dent. Let. Him. Go. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to what’s left of your pathetic face.”

That seemed to get his attention, but he still held onto Bruce. He let out a sadistic laugh.

“You come here, thinking you have the upper hand,” Harvey pulled out a walkie-talkie. “But the truth is, you’ve already lost this war.” He pressed the button. “...do it.”

After a second of silence, the blast of an explosion suddenly erupted in the distance, sending a bright, orange flash throughout the pitch-black sky as an entire city block started going down in flames. 

At first, I wasn’t too concerned about the chaos, and I managed to stand my ground...until I realized exactly where the explosion occurred. It was in the East-End of Gotham, where the Children of Arkham’s HQ was. I could’ve sworn my heart stopped beating at the idea, and I nearly charged at Harvey on the spot. A low laugh emitted from the mayor.

“You should see the look on your face,” he taunted, turning to Bruce. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll react to this.”

Just before he could let the man go, Bruce’s eyes popped open in shock as he began struggling frantically, his gaze nailed on a location above us.

“Look out!” He warned Harvey, shoving him out of the way. “Sniper--!”

But it was too late. With a deafening gunshot, Bruce came to an abrupt halt, tightly clutching his abdomen as his whole body went limp, and a ghastly blood stain began spreading across the fabric of his hoodie. He took one last, loving look at me before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud, both Harvey and I paralyzed in place at what had just happened.

“...B-Bruce...?” I whimpered. No response.

“Bruce,” I said again, weakly running over to his body. “Bruce...!” 

Still, he was motionless. 

I brought him into my arms and tried shaking him awake, desperate for any sort of reaction, but only got silence in return. I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

“BRUCE!”


	26. Miracle

From Oswald’s POV

CITY HALL

Kneeling in defeat above Bruce’s body, I helplessly stared at the burning buildings in the distance as the flames grew larger and larger, consuming an entire city block with its raging heat. Everything I cared about was being destroyed in front of my very eyes, and with every passing second, I could practically feel the mayor’s smile spreading wider.

“Feels bad, doesn’t it?” Harvey taunted, twiddling with his coin. “You Children of Arkham think you’re invincible; that nothing can touch you.” He gestured towards the fire. “Clearly, your arrogance has blinded you. You have no one else but yourself to blame for what’s happened tonight. Let this be a lesson, the next time you want to become enemies with me.”

I clenched my fists, trying to steady my breath as I threw a deathly glare at Harvey, rising to my feet.

“He died for...you,” I said through gritted teeth. “He died...protecting you.” 

Taking out my pistol, the weapon shook slightly in my grasp as I weakly aimed it at the mayor’s head, wanting nothing more but to slaughter him. He only laughed in response.

“Killing me won’t bring him back,” he grinned. “And it certainly won’t help you either. Face it, Penguin. You’re all alone now. Bruce is dead, and your friends back home are roasting alive as we speak. If you’re smart, you’ll let me kill you now and save you a whole lot of trouble in the future.”

I scoffed, refusing to back down. “You think I’m just gonna quit? That this is gonna make me give up? Oh no, mate...” I got extra close to him, staring directly into his eyes. “By the time I’m done with this city, it’s gonna look like hell on Earth, and you--along with all your men--will be burning up with it. Exactly like you should be.”

Harvey smirked. “You’re definitely determined. I’ll give you that. Unfortunately, I’m afraid it’s not enough to save you.”

Snapping his fingers, a group of Harvey’s guards suddenly broke through the rooftop’s door as they surrounded me, aiming their weapons at my head.

“Your terrorism ends tonight,” the mayor declared. “Once I’ve finished taking care of you, I’ll hunt down any of your other pals who may have survived, and your entire organization will be nothing but a speck in the wind.”

He chuckled to himself. “I can see tomorrow’s headlines already. ‘Hero Mayor Saves Citizens from Children of Arkham Terror Plot.’ Perhaps people will finally realize that they have a true leader. That I’m willing to do anything in order to save this city. That I am the Guardian of Gotham.”

I almost had to laugh at his delusion. “The Guardian of Gotham? You just murdered hundreds of innocent civilians tonight--Thomas Wayne’s son included. What you’ve done tonight will decimate your entire legacy, and I won’t be able to help but smile the whole way through.”

Harvey remained unwavering, signaling the guards. “Too bad you’ll be dead.”

Before they could do anything however, an array of Batarangs soared in their direction, knocking the guns out of their hands and disabling them. Meanwhile, a pair of familiar-looking drones circled around the rooftop, surveilling the area as smoke grenades clouded up my vision, and the sound of fighting reached my ears.

In the midst of all this chaos, I found myself pathetically trudging over to Bruce’s body through the smoke, desperately holding onto him as I suddenly remembered who was responsible for his death. 

“Gideon...” I muttered under my breath, scowling. That son of a bitch had better been praying I didn’t find him after all this. If I ever managed to get my hands on him again, he was going to regret pulling that trigger--and pull it on himself one, last time just to escape the pain I was going to cause.

Just then, I heard Harvey call out Batman’s name once all the guards were down, addressing the vigilante as he joined the scene.

“Batman!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Batman paused for a second, peering at the corpse I was sitting beside. I could see his jaw tighten out of rage.

“I did what I had to,” Harvey said, noticing Batman’s gaze. “I know you have a code against killing, but the Waynes are part of the reason why Gotham’s been falling apart for years now. Their time in this city is up--”

Suddenly, Batman whipped around, interrupting him as he threw the hardest punch he possibly could straight into Harvey’s cheekbone, causing the mayor to topple over.

“Shut up, Dent.”

Remaining in place, I stayed by Bruce’s side and simply watched Harvey drift into unconsciousness as Batman towered over him, clenching his fists. The vigilante and I may not have always seen eye-to-eye, but as far as I was concerned, he could harm the mayor to his heart’s content. He would get no arguments from me.

Letting out a disapproving scoff, I gestured to Harvey with a quick glance. “...I woulda killed him.”

Batman walked over, kneeling next to me. “Murder isn’t justice. Dent will receive the punishment he deserves--in a courtroom.”

I wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, because I definitely trust the judges in Gotham. How did you even find us anyways?”

“I’m the one who sent Bruce to speak with Harvey,” he answered. “After waiting for so long for him to return, I instantly knew something was wrong. So, I came here. I only wish I had arrived sooner.”

Falling into silence, Batman activated some sort of scanner on his gloves as the fingertips lit up with a blue glow, and he began to wave them over Bruce’s body. I felt myself frowning.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him,” I said with regret. “This was never what I intended. I originally came here for Dent, and Dent only.”

Batman stayed calm, showing no signs of anger towards me. “Well, you succeeded.”

I quirked a brow in confusion, coaxing for an explanation. Batman retreated his hand.

“He’s alive.”

A relief like none I’ve ever felt washed over me, and every tense muscle in my body seemed to loosen up. 

“You’re being serious?” I asked, a little in disbelief.

“Completely,” he confirmed, “but he’s in a critical condition. We have to get him to the Batcave immediately.”

I froze. “Wait, ‘we?”

Batman marched over to Dent, handcuffing his wrists. “Yes. We.”

I still felt the need to double-check. “You’re willing to let me into the Batcave?”

The vigilante chuckled softly, switching to his original voice. “I know Bruce told you who I am. I can tell. There’s no point in trying to hide it anymore.” 

Once he was done securing the handcuffs, Batman accessed a small screen on the back of his arm, calling for Gordon. “I’ll make sure the GCPD gets Dent. Meanwhile, you take Bruce back to the manor, and find Alfred. He’ll show you how to get to the cave. I’ll notify him to prepare the med-bay.”

I nodded, quickly taking Bruce into my arms as I made my way downstairs where his car was parked.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Batman announced, halting me in my tracks. “...Stay safe. Bruce has spoken to me about you before. You mean more to him than you think.”

Not really knowing what to say in return, I simply took my leave with Bruce in hand, eager to bring him to safety as I hastily searched for the key in his pockets. Just moments ago, I had literally been on my knees, utterly hopeless about the entire situation, and awaiting my death. HQ was destroyed--shriveling up in flames--and my one friend had been murdered in cold-blood. 

But now that I knew Bruce was still alive, I was willing to do everything within my power to make sure he survived the night. It wasn’t often that I got second chances like this, and I had certainly never witnessed a miracle before. 

I only hoped that once Gideon learned of Bruce’s survival, he didn’t try to come after him again. The man was an excellent hunter, and if working with him taught me anything over the years, it was that he never quit--not under any circumstances whatsoever.

But, then again, he’d never had me as an enemy. Until now.


	27. Passion

From Bruce’s POV

Relaxing in Cobblepot Park, Oz and I sat away from the rest of the people there, enjoying our solitude together as we watched the sun lower in the sky. We had both just finished a tiring day at school, what with the bullies and all, and decided to take refuge in our favorite hang-out area while Oz nursed the new wound on the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you okay?” I asked Oz. He nodded, wiping a trickle of blood off with his tissue.

“I’m fine.” He didn’t sound like he meant it, but I went along with it.

“We’ve gotta do something about these bullies, Oz. We can’t just let them keep bothering you. It’s only gonna get worse if we sit here and do nothing.”

Oz sniffed, crumpling the tissue in his hands. “And what can we do, Bruce? Hm? Tell me. You’ve seen them. They’re twice my size, and there’s like, five of them. I mean, I’ve thrown my fair share of punches in the past, but not even I can handle a fight like that. And the school sure as hell isn’t helping. I’m trapped.”

I took the tissue from Oz, gently dabbing the blood off his face. “Then find a way out.”

For a while, the two of us sat in silence and simply enjoyed the view in front of us as Oz thought about what I just said, biting his lip in concentration. He looked up at me.

“...Let’s run away, Bruce,” Oz said, swinging his legs back and forth as we relaxed on top of a brick wall.

I paused for a second. “Wait, what?”

He grinned. “You heard me. Let’s leave Gotham, and never come back. Let’s go. Right now.”

I honestly couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just playing around. 

Resting my elbows on my knees, I gazed at the sunset in the distance, pondering the suggestion as a cluster of leaves flew by with a gust of wind.

“We’re just kids, Oz,” I replied. “As much as I wanna get out of here, I don’t know if we could.”

Oz let out a sigh. “Well, we’re never gonna find out if we don’t try, are we?”

I turned towards him. “You seriously wanna leave?”

His playful mood switched off, and the grin on his face turned into a frown. “Yes. Forever. This city’s done nothing but ruin my life. Mum’s stuck in Arkham, Dad’s drowning himself in whiskey, we’re about to lose our home, and I’m sick of those bullies at school. There’s no reason for me to stay.”

Oz scooted closer to me, lowering his voice. “You’re all I’ve got left, Bruce. I don’t want Gotham to take you away too. So let’s leave before that happens.”

I thought about it for a while as Oz eagerly stared at me, waiting for an answer. 

“Let’s do it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“What?”

Springing my eyes open, I found myself back at home, lying in bed safe and sound. Most of the bedroom had been shrouded in darkness, and the moonlight outside did little to get rid of it, but with the help of a nearby fireplace, a cozy, orange glow kissed the walls and floor, warming the place up perfectly. How did I get here?

Twisting underneath the blankets, I spotted an exhausted Oz sitting by my side, his eyes glued onto me in confusion.

“...what?” I asked. He blinked, dumbfounded.

“You said ‘let’s do it.’ ...What are we doin’?”

I brought myself up to a sitting position, dragging a hand through my hair. 

“Oh, sorry. I was just having a dream.” I smiled at him. “It was about you, actually.”

Oz chuckled. “Yeah, most of ‘em will be from now on. I tend to leave a mark on people.” He put on his “flirt” face. “What was goin’ on in your dream? Were you fantasizing about how charming I am? How irresistible my devilishly good looks are?”

I stared at him. “You were ten.”

He thought for a second. “...as in...a ten outta ten?”

I threw one of the pillows at his face. “You’re impossible.”

He let out a laugh, holding onto the pillow. “That’s why you love me.”

“Among many other reasons.”

After a moment of falling into silence, Oz suddenly closed the distance between us and brought a hand up to my cheek, almost pressing his forehead against mine.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Bruce. ...When Gideon shot you earlier, I thought...I thought you had been...killed. It...sort of scared the livin’ shit outta me.”

I gave him a puzzled look. “Wait, what? Gideon shot me? When?”

“You don’t remember? When you was talking to Harvey.”

I pushed Oz’s hand down, a sense of concern growing in me. “You mean...on the rooftop? What was...what was Gideon doing there? I thought I only brought you along.”

The pieces clicked in my head.

“Wait a minute. You...were after Harvey, weren’t you...? You used me to get close to him; to distract him--and Gideon was supposed to be the killing blow.”

Oz was speechless. That could’ve only meant one thing. I was right.

“Are you fucking serious, Oz?” I snapped. My outburst caught him by surprise. “Even after everything we’ve been through, you’re still helping those piece of shit Children of Arkham? And Harvey? I know the man’s done some fucked up things, but killing him isn’t the answer.” I slid a hand down my face. “I guess what you said was right, about some men never changing. I thought I was finally getting through to you. Evidently, I was wrong.”

Pushing him away, I shook my head in disapproval and stood up from the bed, only to keel over at a sudden pain searing through my abdomen. 

“Hey, hey,” Oz rushed to keep me from falling, “easy, love. Gideon may have missed your head, but he still got you pretty good. And I know you don’t like sitting still, but I’ve gotta keep an eye on you ‘till you’re feelin’ better.”

A little reluctant to let Oz help me, I plopped back down on the bed. “How did you even get in here, anyway? How did I get here?”

“Your dad jumped in,” he explained. “Took down Harvey’s men before they could kill me. We’ve...agreed to call a temporary truce. For your sake. He’s asked me to watch over you while he deals with Dent.”

I guessed that was something. “Nice to know I have to get shot if I want you guys to get along.”

Oz hesitantly reached for my hand. I didn’t pull back.

“Bruce...I’m sorry. I know I’ve said that a million times before, and it probably don’t mean much to you anymore, but I’m being serious now.”

I gave him a “go on” look. He took a breath.

“I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you, or gone after Harvey like that. I can see now that the Children of Arkham are just plain terrorists. I...” Oz stared at me for a moment, furrowing his brow in guilt, “...I owe it to you to be a better person. I just don’t know how.”

Tightening my grip on Oz’s hand, I leaned forward a bit.

“You’ve always been a good man, Oz, if a pain in the ass. I could see it even when we were just kids. You were just led down the wrong path.”

Oz scoffed. “And what’s the ‘right’ path, exactly?”

“You’re looking at the man who murdered Gotham’s previous mayor. Do you really think I know?” I sighed. “Truth is, I haven’t found it yet either.”

A smirk grew on my face, and I gently grabbed Oz’s chin. “...But I’ve got the strangest feeling it’s somewhere with you.”

Smiling back at me, Oz chuckled softly. “Not sure if I’m the best influence,” he got closer, “but I won’t stop you.”

Before I knew it, Oz had wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine, practically entwining the two of us as I remained in place, lightly stroking the side of his arm.

Neither of us said a single word and only savored the moment, melting into each other’s embrace as the night carried on without us, and our worries vanished for just a second. To be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure what to do, and without Oz leading me, I probably would’ve been as still as a statue. This was the first time I’d ever been in a position like this, and with every passing minute, my thoughts only became more tangled.

Without even realizing it, I slowly started to lift the hem of Oz’s shirt up, sliding my hand underneath and allowing it to roam for a while when, suddenly, he broke the kiss.

I quickly retreated my hand, afraid that I had gone too far. 

“Erm--is...is everything okay, Oz?” I asked, a little embarrassed. Oz shook his head.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I just...” he gestured to my wound, “...are you sure you’re up for this? You’re not exactly in a...good condition.”

I glanced down at the slightly stained bandages. “I’ll be all right. Don’t worry about me.”

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

I put a hand on each side of Oz’s face. “I’m okay. I promise.”

Playfully rolling his eyes, Oz finally let the subject go with a grin and resumed the kiss, gradually pushing me down towards the bed’s mattress as more and more of our clothes mysteriously ended up on the floor. And despite all my reassurances, I could tell he was still being extra careful with me, worried that I’d fall apart if he held me too tightly. 

Pausing for a second, Oz glanced down at me from above, practically levitating himself so that he wouldn’t touch my wounds.

“You sure you’re all right with this?” He checked. I let out a quiet laugh and only pulled him closer, loosely locking my arms around his neck.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Now shut up and kiss me, dammit.”

He chuckled, tenderly looking me in the eye. “Love you too, Bruce.”

I snuggled my head in his bare chest, holding on as if my life depended on it. I let out a content sigh.

“Love you more.”


	28. Prepare for War

From Bruce’s POV

THE NEXT MORNING

Muffled screaming, sirens shrieking, guns blazing, fire crackling--my head was filled with these monstrous noises, and it caused me to twist and turn in my sleep, despite Oz’s comforting presence next to me. My eyes were still closed, and my mind hadn’t quite woken up just yet, but even then, I could tell something was wrong.

Forcing my eyes open, I took a good look at my surroundings and made sure my suspicions weren’t correct. So far, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The bedroom was the same as it had been last night, there was no obvious sign of any threat, and Oz remained pressed against my side, sleeping peacefully. Though, regardless of the content atmosphere, the sounds creeping in from outside were still able to break the disguise.

Dragging a hand down my face, I thought back to what occurred between me and Oz the previous night, still unable to fully believe that it actually happened. It was probably foolish, considering my current state, but something about him was just irresistible at that moment, and I went along with it. For the first time in...forever...everything seemed to fall into place. 

Besides, with everything going on in Gotham recently, there was no guarantee that I’d have another chance. Oz and I were both in precarious positions of this war, and with Lady Arkham still on the loose, things were more dangerous than ever.

Slipping out of bed, I groggily searched the floor for my clothes, shuffling through sloppy piles of fabric before lazily pulling them on and heading downstairs, leaving Oz alone. My dad wasn’t home at the moment--as usual--and Alfred was nowhere to be seen either. Perhaps he had driven off somewhere with Dad, or was down in the Batcave, looking after all the “Bat” gear. Well, whatever the case was, the solitude only added to the unsettling vibe that just wouldn’t leave me alone.

Wandering into the living room, chills began crawling over my skin due to a sudden drop in the temperature, and once I found the source of the cold wind, I only realized that the front door was slightly ajar, barely swaying in the weak breeze. Who the hell had opened the door? I didn’t hear anyone come in.

Someone was inside the house. Someone I didn’t know.

Carefully approaching the suspicious scene, I grabbed a nearby letter opener and braced myself as I inched closer, ready for anything. Besides the open door, there weren’t any other clues suggesting a break-in, and as far as I could tell, no one was around.

“...Dad?” I called out,”... are you home?” No answer, just as I expected.

For a while, everything seemed to be normal, and nothing appeared to be too out of place, but that only raised my alarm level even further. Whoever broke in obviously didn’t want to be detected, and there was no doubt they were still here, but they left enough of a hint to make me aware of their presence. They wanted me to find them.

Finally reaching the door, I took a good look around the foyer, double-checking to see if anyone was going to jump at me. For a second, there wasn’t a single sign of movement, and I actually felt myself calming down a little, until, out of nowhere, a bullet suddenly bolted from behind me and past my head, carving directly through the edge of my ear.

Reeling over in pain, I briefly stumbled around for a moment before whirling around with my letter opener held in front of me, prepared to face my attacker.

Having been discovered, the madman revealed himself at last and charged at me like an angry bull, his knife raised in the air as he threw himself onto me, attempting to drive the weapon into my chest.

Judging by the symbol that had been painted on his mask, he was clearly one of the Children of Arkham, and I had a pretty good idea as to why Vicki would’ve wanted me dead. After all, not only had I pretty much betrayed the organization, I had also stolen her right-hand man from out her grasp, and nearly gotten her best sniper killed. If I were Lady Arkham, I would’ve wanted me dead too.

Struggling to shove the slightly larger man off me, I did everything I could to keep the knife’s blade from reaching my skin, and held his arms in place with an iron, but quivering grip. As much as I hated to admit it, Gideon had wounded me worse than I thought, and with every passing second, the pain in my abdomen only grew more intense, causing my strength to weaken.

“Not so tough now, are ya, Bruce Wayne...?” He taunted. “But I guess you were never tough in the first place. Just some spoiled, insane brat...I dunno what Lady Arkham ever saw in you.”

Just then, with a sudden hit to the head, the man came to an abrupt halt and his entire body went limp, his jaw falling open as blood started to spray down his forehead and he fell off, revealing Oz behind him. There was a...battle-axe...in the man's head?

“You all right, love?” He questioned, rushing over to me. I nodded.

“I’m fine, but...where the hell did you find a goddamn battle-axe?”

Oz chuckled. “I know it’s a strange choice, but I didn’t really have many options. I was just on my way downstairs when I heard a gunshot. Ripped this bad boy from one of the armor suits decorated ‘round your fancy house. Always wanted to kill someone the old-fashioned way.”

I let out an exhausted sigh. “Well, I’m glad that at least one of us is having fun. I’ll have to buy more of those suits.”

Helping me onto a nearby couch, Oz grabbed a TV remote from the coffee table.

“Not before we deal with Lady Arkham.” He turned on the news. There were images of cars on fire, police officers scurrying around everywhere, civilians hiding inside the closest buildings they could find, and blood staining the streets. It looked like a battlefield.

“She’s been tearing the city apart left and right with her bare hands, just searching for the two of us,” Oz said. “Your father’s been out there all morning, fighting her men, but not even Batman’s enough to stop this chaos, I’m afraid. She’s settled down at Wayne Enterprises and collected a decent amount of hostages--Regina included; says she’ll kill ‘em all if we don’t show up.”

I glanced over at the man who attacked me mere minutes ago, biting my lip in thought. The darkly-colored, ornate battle-axe was still engraved in his head--and attached to his belt, I could see a functional walkie-talkie just waiting to be used. Sauntering over to him, I stood right next to his body, and with one strong pull, hoisted the weapon out of his skull before resting it on my shoulder.

“Then let’s give her an audience, shall we?”

Oz didn’t look so sure. “No offence, Bruce, but you’ve been shot twice now. Look at your ear! D’you really think you can--”

“--Oh, Bruce isn’t going to greet Lady Arkham,” I corrected. Oz quirked a brow in confusion.

“It’s time that the Unknown got some closure with his boss. After all, he’s the one who started all this chaos. It seems only fitting that he’d be the one to end it.” 

Axe still in hand, I reached down and took the walkie-talkie from the man’s belt. “I’ll let my dad know about everything that’s going on--try to come up with some sort of plan. Meanwhile, you should get ready. Lady Arkham isn’t going to put herself in jail, and I certainly can’t bring her there alone. I’m gonna need your help, Oz.”

At first, Oz seemed a bit hesitant, but complied in the end nonetheless, sighing in defeat.

“As much as I hate sendin’ you into battle like this, Bruce, this shit has to stop. Gotham won’t stand much longer with Lady Arkham in charge, and I’ll be damned if I let you fight her on your own. I’m in.”

I smiled. “Thank you, Oz.” 

Pressing the button on the walkie-talkie, I held the device up to my lips as my smile turned into a smirk. 

“You hear that, Lady Arkham? The Penguin and the Unknown are gonna give you the audience you want, and you’re gonna wish to-hell-and-back you had never invited us to your damn doorstep. Gideon couldn’t kill me, your little assassin here couldn’t either, and you sure as hell won’t be the one to finish the job. I’m coming for you.”

A low laugh came from the other side. It was Lady Arkham. 

“Is that the sound of confidence I hear?” she hissed, “...or arrogance? ...The two are often easily confused.”

I gave her one last response before making my way to the Batcave.

“It’s the sound of someone who’s no longer afraid.” I replied. “You can hit me with all you want, Vicki. I may be able to handle it, I may not...But I’m Gotham born-and-raised, and if there’s anything you should know about people like me, it’s that we don’t take kindly to terrorists fucking with our city. The moment you declared war on Gotham, you made both the biggest, and last mistake of your life. The best you can do now is go down with a fight, and I’m more than happy to give you that chance.”

I could see Oz grinning at me, his face full of pride. I put the walkie-talkie down.

“Bruce...out.”


	29. Insurrection

From Bruce’s POV

Walking down the crumbling street, Oz and I both marched our way up to Wayne Enterprises as random civilians gaped at us from inside nearby buildings, none of them daring to move a single muscle. Even though neither the Penguin nor the Unknown had done anything significant recently, people still remembered the brutal ways we murdered some of Gotham’s most notorious, and wiped their names from history. In fact, there was a small amount of people who actually admired our past actions, and praised us for killing people such as Falcone and Hill, whilst others condemned them. It just proved how divided this city was. I only hoped we could change that.

Weaving our way around dysfunctional police cars, I could hear the soft whirring of my drones’ engines as they followed us from behind, prepared to attack at a moment’s notice. Alfred was the one piloting them from back home, and every once in a while, he’d check in with a quick update, alerting us of any impending threats. It was good to know that he was still willing to help me, even after all the trouble I’d caused, what with losing my mind and all. If it weren’t for his and dad’s sympathy, I probably would’ve been killed by the Children of Arkham a long time ago. I intended to make use of the second chance they gave me.

“Bruce,” Alfred’s voice came through, “are you doing all right, thus far? Your father’s with Gordon at the moment. They’re still thinking about how to approach this hostage situation. They’re not sure how they can send someone in without being detected.”

“Oz and I are almost there,” I replied. “If they need help rescuing the hostages, then we can distract her while someone sneaks in. I mean, I’m the one Lady Arkham wants to see anyways. All eyes will be on me once we walk in there. That can be your opening.”

Alfred sighed. “A risky solution, but the only one we have, I’m afraid. Very well. I’ll let your father know of the plan. Please, be careful while you’re inside, Bruce. I don’t want to be the one to send you to your death.”

I chuckled, turning to Oz as we exchanged smiles and prepared for what was about to come. 

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Once Alfred signed off, I felt Oz lightly nudge me in the arm, his eyes glued on Wayne Tower. There was something...off...about him. Something despondent.

“Everything all right, Oz?” I asked, tilting my head in concern. He waved a casual hand. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just--” Oz took a deep breath, “...look, I hate to be ‘that’ guy, but...there’s...no guarantee we’re both making it out of this alive. I mean, we’re fighting Lady Arkham, for fuck’s sake.”

I frowned a little. “Oz...”

He carried on. “And believe me, I don’t wanna think ‘bout it either, but just in case things don’t exactly go the way we planned,” he reached for my hand, gently holding onto it, “...thanks. For everything. I mean it. You’ve done so much for me, and I promise, I’ll never forget any of it.”

I tightened my grip. “Hey, you’ve been there for me too. I wouldn’t even be standing here if it weren’t for you, Oz. I owe you my life.”

Oz let out a chuckle as he brought his gaze back to Wayne Tower, a grin coming to his face. 

“You can’t throw a rock ‘round Gotham without hitting a window that Wayne Enterprises owns, but I’m sure glad I broke yours.”

I winked at him. “Shall we break some more?”

He happily returned the wink. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Lady Arkham’s POV

WAYNE ENTERPRISES - THOMAS’ OFFICE

“Any news on Batman?” I asked. Gideon shook his head.

“No. Both he and the GCPD have been pretty quiet recently,” the sniper approached me, glowering as always. “I’d proceed carefully, if I were you. They’re clearly planning something big. We may have replenished some of our numbers, but we’re still weaker than before. We can’t afford to fuck up again.”

I let out a groan, turning around to gaze out the giant window. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve teamed up with Penguin...and...the Unknown. Batman seems to be fond of that bastard for some reason. Most-likely, he was the one to convince him to turn traitor in the first place. It would make sense. Whatever you think about Bruce--you can’t deny that man isn’t afraid to take lives. He can do what Batman has sworn never to do. Of course he’d recruit him.”

Gideon glanced over at the hostages, crossing his arms. “Never understood that ‘no killing’ rule. Not every crime can be restrained by bars. Anyone who thinks otherwise is just naive. And speaking of Bruce, why the hell did we even allow that rich-boy to join us? If I recall correctly, you hated the Waynes.”

“Oh, I still do,” I confirmed, my tone sharp with anger. “But Oz trusted Bruce, and I trusted Oz. Clearly...a mistake. One that I won’t repeat.”

The sniper scoffed. “To trust anyone in Gotham is a mistake.”

I nodded, my head drooping slightly. “I know what you mean.”

I heard the cocking of a gun. My ears perked in alarm. 

“No,” Gideon said from mere inches behind my back. “You don’t.”

Even though I couldn’t see what he was doing, it didn’t take long for me to realize that there was a gun currently being pressed against the back of my head. I froze on the spot.

“...you son-of-a-bitch,” I muttered through clenched teeth. “The hell do you think you’re doing?”

Gideon laughed, though not out of amusement. “Saving our asses--that’s what. Look at us, Vicki. Look at what the Children of Arkham have become. Ever since we’ve arrived at Gotham, our organization’s been doing nothing but falling apart. It wasn’t long ago that we had the potential to sway the course of history; to do whatever we pleased...and now, we’re nothing but shit on the GCPD’s boots--playthings for Batman. It’s time a new captain took hold of this ship and steered us away from the storm. We’re bound to sink if nothing changes.”

I refused. “And you think you can solve all our problems? You couldn’t even kill Harvey Dent, or Bruce. You’re no stronger than the men you fight, Gideon. You’re lucky I even let you return.”

I felt the gun’s barrel press harder into my scalp. Gideon was practically flattened against me now. His icy glare pierced through mine.

“...You...don’t know me,” he whispered in a feral tone. “Otherwise, you never would’ve turned your back to me.”

Subtly reaching for my staff, I glanced over my shoulder and at the sniper, my eyes narrowing in anger.

“And if you knew me, you never would’ve put a goddamn gun to my head.”

Snatching the weapon, I suddenly whipped around and slammed the zapping staff into Gideon’s side, only to come to a halt when he grabbed it with his bare hands. How the hell--?

For a moment, the two of us just stood there, staring at each other in disbelief as the hostages frightfully watched the show, all of them dead silent. The lightning seemed to do nothing to the sniper. It was almost as if he didn’t even feel it. He simply held onto the staff, acting like nothing happened. I knew he had abnormal strengths due to experiments in the past, but I had no idea they reached this extent. What on Earth was I dealing with?

Breaking out of his trance-like state, Gideon forcefully shoved the staff out of his sight and began prowling towards me, even more confident than before now that he knew he was resistant to my weapon.

“Don’t worry, Vicki,” Gideon reassured without empathy, “this is for the best.”


	30. Hunting the Hunter

From Bruce’s POV

Standing in front of the door to my dad’s office, Oz and I exchanged looks for a moment as we prepared ourselves, ready to face Lady Arkham head-on. We didn’t hear any noises coming from inside -- not even talking -- and things actually seemed peaceful. Almost suspiciously peaceful. A part of me couldn’t help but think this was a trap. 

“Once we open that door,” Oz warned, “there’s no going back. I know we’re only distractin’ her so Batman can jump in, but you know Vicki. She don’t play nice. You sure you’re ready for this?”

I tightened my grip on my battle-axe and aimed it at the door’s lock, taking a breath.

“I have to be. Gotham isn’t gonna survive much longer with the Children of Arkham still hanging around, and they’re certainly not gonna get rid of themselves. We have to end this now.”

Oz sighed. “...you’re right. You’re right. Just...try to be careful, all right?”

“I will if you do.”

He grinned at me. “Where’s the fun in that? Now open that door already so we can kick her arse.”

Raising the medieval weapon above my head, I took a second to brace myself and strengthened my hold before slamming the blade into the door’s surface, causing the wood to splinter. It wasn’t open yet, but with one more swing, it would be demolished. 

Aiming directly at the lock, I swung the axe once again, but with much more force, and within the blink of an eye, the door had been busted open. What we found inside however, was nothing like what we expected.

Inside my dad’s office was a massacre. Large puddles of fresh blood stained the floor, broken furniture was scattered all over the area, burn marks had been singed into the walls, and yet, none of the hostages seemed to be hurt. What the hell happened here?

Observing the unusual scene, Oz set the hostages free whilst I alerted Alfred of the strange turn of events, darting my eyes around for any sudden movements.

“Alfred,” I whispered, in case someone was hiding around, “we’re inside Dad’s office, but...”

The butler urged me on. “...but what?”

“It looks like another fight already took place here. The place is a complete mess, and Lady Arkham is nowhere to be seen.”

There was a pause. “That is...indeed odd. What of the hostages? Are they safe?”

“Yeah,” I confirmed. “Oz is releasing them as we speak. We’re gonna search around some more, see if we can’t figure out what went down.”

“Tread with caution, Bruce. Who knows who could’ve caused all that carnage. If someone’s reached Lady Arkham before you, well then, I suppose that’s a...good thing? Though, it’d best to keep in mind that just because they’re enemies with her, doesn’t necessarily mean they’re friends with you.”

“Don’t worry, Al. We won’t let our guard down.”

“A wise decision. Very well. I’ll let you get back to work. I’ll also inform your father of what you’ve just told me. Stay safe, Master Bruce.”

Ending the call, I walked over to Oz who was currently investigating something hidden behind the desk, only to see him kneeling next to a body. But not just anyone’s body -- Lady Arkham’s. She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the desk, her mask had been torn off, and it was clear that she had been through some rough battle. At first glance, she looked like a corpse.

“Holy shit,” I blurted out in surprise, “is she...dead?”

Oz glanced up at me with a solemn look. “No, but she’s about to be.” 

Grabbing her shoulders, Oz tried to shake her into consciousness, hoping that she would be able to tell us something. For a while though, Lady Arkham only remained like a limp rag doll in his grip, and there were some points where Oz almost looked...disappointed. It was easy to forget sometimes, but the two of them did use to be friends. 

“C’mon,” he shook her harder, “wake up, you prick...!”

After a series of light slaps to the cheeks, Lady Arkham’s eyes finally fluttered open and landed on Oz, causing anger to instantly spread across her face. Though, despite her obvious urge to attack us on sight, she stayed frozen in place, not moving a single muscle. Either she was just that weak, or she had already given up. 

“...Oz...” Lady Arkham croaked out, letting out a low chuckle, “...you’ve got some nerve to show your face to me.”

Oz gestured to the rest of the office. “What the hell happened, Vicki? Who did this?”

She grimaced, flinching slightly as a surge of pain shot through her. “...Gideon. That traitor’s stronger than he looks. ...Much, much stronger. My weapon did nothing to him.”

Oz furrowed his brow. “Nothing? How?”

Lady Arkham shrugged. “Don’t know, but he raised hell before you got here. Nearly killed me. Now he’s hiding somewhere in the catacombs beneath the city. You have to find him.”

I crossed my arms. “The catacombs? Why there?”

“No idea, but that’s where he is. You gotta catch him before he escapes.”

I gave her a firm nod. “We will. He’s not leaving those catacombs alive.” I began heading for the exit. “C’mon, Oz. Let’s go before he decides to run.”

But Oz didn’t move. Instead, he simply tilted his head towards the office’s door, patting a hand on Vicki’s shoulder. “You go on ahead, Bruce. I’ll keep an eye on Vicki, and make sure Batman gets her. I’ll catch up with you later.”

I didn’t know how I felt about leaving Oz alone with Vicki. After all, there was no guarantee that she wouldn’t try attacking him for revenge.

“Are you sure?” I questioned. He got his gun out and leaned against a wall, glaring directly at Vicki.

“Completely. Don’t worry. She won’t get away.”

Letting the subject go, I decided not to push any further and took Oz’s word for it, contacting Alfred once again before navigating my way to the catacombs.

“Al, tell Dad that we’ve got Lady Arkham. She’s not dead, but she’s been severely injured. Oz is watching over her right now.”

There was a short outburst of static. Alfred sighed in relief. “Oh, thank goodness. Very well done, sir. To the both of you. Your father is actually already on his way to the office. I’ll let him know of the long-awaited victory. I suppose...I suppose that’s the end of it, then.”

“Not quite,” I replied. “One of Lady Arkham’s men went rogue before we arrived -- apparently almost murdered her. Now he’s hiding in Gotham’s catacombs. I’m going to look for him.”

“Is that really necessary, Bruce? The head of the Children of Arkham is down. Their leader is in our hands. Are you certain we need to go after some wayward individual?”

I stepped out of the office. “This one’s different, Alfred. He’s extremely dangerous, and resistant to many different types of damage. Not even Lady Arkham’s staff could hurt him. His name is Gideon Black.”

The butler paused in thought. “...G-Gideon Black? Why, that’s the man your father interrogated not too long ago. He was...quite the unique character, I’ll say. But I did some more research on him, you see, and I learned that his daughter is actually still alive. A nine-year-old girl named Eva Black. She was once a prisoner of Hill’s men, but it’s reported that she escaped recently. If you tell Gideon this information, I’m sure he’ll listen to reason.”

I exhaled, biting my lip in nervousness. There weren’t many men out there who could scare me so easily, and normally, I would’ve had more confidence in my success, but Gideon was a whole new level of lethal. Instead of striking out in the open, he always stuck to the shadows, ripping his victims to shreds when they least expected it. Just by knowing that he was still alive made me paranoid, and I found myself checking over my shoulders more and more often. One wrong move with him, and I’d be dead. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, I stepped out of the office and pressed my earpiece, uttering what could’ve possibly been my final words.

“Only one way to find out.”


	31. Victorious

From Bruce’s POV

THE CATACOMBS

Skulking my way through the dank tunnels, I searched every inch of the crumbling tomb for a certain sniper as my heart hammered in my chest, threatening to leap right out of my rib cage. It had been a long time since I felt this type of fear, and the latest memory I could recall where I experienced the same thing was way back during the debate.

I let out a sigh. Things were so much simpler for me then. I had a single goal in mind, I knew who my enemies were, and nothing was holding me back. For once in my life, I actually had a clear vision of where I was supposed to go. Now though, it was like trying to navigate a blizzard. I couldn’t see more than two steps ahead of me, my feet were stuck in the ground, and with every passing day, the bone-biting winds only grew stronger. Even if I did manage to kill Gideon, I didn’t know where the hell we would start cleaning up this mess.

Pushing my way through a thin layer of cobwebs, I eventually found myself standing in front of what looked like to be an underground chapel. There weren’t any seats in sight, but an ornate altar stood proudly on the other side of the room, dimly lit with a collection of tall candles. There were also a few, intricate stone sculptures watching over the secluded sanctuary, and in the center, I spotted Gideon himself, sitting against the altar while clutching a fresh wound. Blood stained his hands as well as the floor beneath him, and judging by his fading breath, I could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. I guessed Vicki wasn’t the only one who got hurt during their fight. I carefully approached him.

“...Gideon...?” I softly called out, pointing my gun at him. He glared at me.

“...well, well,” he weakly coughed, straining in pain. “Look who it is. ...Bruce. Fuckin’. Wayne. You certainly got a habit of showin’ up where you’re not wanted.”

I gestured to his wound. “What happened to you? Did Lady Arkham do that?”

Gideon laughed, shaking his head. “She couldn’t do this to me if she tried, and she sure tried her damnedest not too long ago. No, it was the goddamn traps that got me. Opened a door when I wasn’t paying attention, and a spike went straight through me. I limped around for a while, hoping to find a way out, and ended up settling down here. Then you arrived.”

I stepped closer to him. “Why did you even come to the catacombs in the first place?”

Gideon peered at me with an expression that told me I should know. I remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

“...Mayor Hill and your father used to operate down here,” he said. “Always did the dirty work where no one could see them, and this place was perfect for that. It was secluded, away from everyone’s sight, and it blocked any signals trying to break through. No one ever suspected a thing.”

Gideon’s face drooped with sorrow and his eyes scanned the area, almost like he was re-watching an old memory play in front of him. He frowned. 

“...Do you have...any idea...how many people Hill killed in these catacombs? How many he tortured?” He scoffed, glancing at the ceiling. “And the GCPD were worried about the people upstairs.”

I was now only a few feet away from Gideon, and with my gun still in hand, I felt the urge to just finish him off right there, but a part of me wanted to know what else he had to say. I decided to hold off the execution for a little longer.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” I replied. Gideon paused for a moment, clearly reluctant to tell me his secrets. He pointed an almost lifeless finger at his scars.

“Eight years ago, I used to guard this place. That’s right. I was a damned security guard for that bloated pig, Hill, and my job was to watch the prisoners he locked up down here. It was my only option back then, and it paid enough to keep me and my family fed, so I never questioned it. No matter how many people begged me to let ‘em out, or give them some extra food, I just stood where you’re standing right now...all damn day...waiting to go back home to my wife and kid.”

“What changed?” I asked. A wave of bitterness spread across Gideon’s face.

“Hill kidnapped my wife -- that’s what. I dunno what I did to piss him off so much, but I clearly fucked up somehow. He suspected that I had told the GCPD about his secret prison, and as a result, dragged my wife down here as punishment. Threatened to use her for a number of their experiments.”

I lowered my head in sympathy, trying to avoid eye contact. “...I assume... she didn’t escape?”

Gideon’s nose crinkled in anger. “Nothing I said or did was able to convince Hill to let her go. So I finally gave up, and simply told him to take me instead. The last thing I wanted was for my wife to be alone, but there was nothing else I could do. He accepted the offer, and kept me in the catacombs as his personal lab rat for almost an entire year. I don’t know what happened to my wife after that. She was alive last I saw her, but that was ages ago. She could be dead now, for all I know.”

Gideon suddenly hissed in pain, still suffering from his injury. “I managed to escape after Hill injected me with this certain...chemical. I don’t know exactly what it was -- and I don’t think he knew either --but it made me resistant to a variety of things, which allowed me to break free. I immediately went straight home after that, and killed a lot of people in the process of doing so...only to find a new family living there. My wife and little girl were nowhere to be seen. I suspected he had taken them into the catacombs also, but I never got the chance to search for them. And now, seven years later, I’m finally back in this goddamn tomb, trying to find something that doesn’t even exist anymore...and you’re going to kill me.”

Gideon laughed in a dark tone, gritting his teeth at me. “Those are the type of men your father protects, Wayne. Those are the men controlling this city, and soon enough, you’ll become one of those men yourself. I hope you enjoy it while it lasts.”

Kneeling next to the dying sniper, I lowered my gun for a second and put a hand on his shoulder, a bit worried that he’d jump at me at any minute -- but nothing happened. I let out a breath.

“Gideon,” I nearly whispered, “I’m sorry you went through all of that, but it’s not over. Not yet. Your daughter...she’s still alive.”

His head perked up at me, instantly hooked with interest. He furrowed his brow. “What do you mean she’s still alive? How the hell do I know you’re not just bullshitting me?”

I looked him directly in the eye. “I wouldn’t lie about something like this, Gideon. Her name’s Eva, right? A nine-year-old girl who used to be kept prisoner by Hill’s men, and escaped recently. I did some research.”

Out of nowhere, the sniper grabbed me by the collar with an iron grip and yanked me forward until our noses were nearly touching. I could feel his hands shaking slightly.

“You know about Eva,” he growled. “Where is she!? What did Hill’s men do with her?”

I remained still in Gideon’s grasp, not wanting to provoke him.

“I don’t know,” I answered. “I just know that she’s still alive, and most-likely, probably looking for you. We don’t have to be enemies, Gideon. I can help you find her, if you’ll let me. I can’t guarantee that we’ll be able to get a hold of Eva, but I can at least try to figure out where she is.”

Releasing my collar, Gideon fell back against the altar once more, his body even weaker than before as he tried to stay conscious.

“There’s no point,” he sighed. “I’m gonna die today, and I accept that. I’m already half-dead thanks to this wound, and it’s only a matter of time before I bleed out -- or before you kill me. I was hoping I could lead the Children of Arkham in a better direction -- which is why I turned against Vicki -- but we lost this war ages ago.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gideon’s hand inching towards Vicki’s staff.

“The best I can do now...” he groaned, “...is go down with a fight.”

Jumping backwards, I managed to dodge what would’ve been a fatal attack as the violent lightning crackled mere centimeters away from my face, practically lighting up the entire chapel single-handedly. Gideon was back on his feet again despite his severe injuries, and before I even had time to react, he was already swinging wildly at me, determined to take me down. 

Making my way around the chapel, I tried to distance myself as much as possible from the deranged sniper currently trying to kill me as bolts of energy singed into the walls around me, sending small rocks flying. There was no telling how old these catacombs were, and I had no doubt that if our fight carried on, we would soon be buried with it. 

If I wanted to get rid of Gideon, I would have to do it fast.

Adjusting my mask, I took out both of my weapons as Gideon charged towards me with his staff raised in the air, preparing to slam it directly onto my head. I had no idea how he was moving around so eloquently, considering his numerous wounds, but the man was a tank with feet. If I wasn’t careful, I’d be nothing more than a pile of ash before the end of the day.

Firing a few, carefully aimed bullets at Gideon, I quickly switched back and forth between my two main attack methods, swinging my axe anytime I saw an opening. It was difficult to get anywhere close to the man, what with all the lightning and electricity, but I decided to use the chapel’s crumbling state to my advantage and began baiting Gideon to damage certain weak points.

There were a couple times when Gideon’s lightning bolts nearly burned right through me, or a giant boulder almost crushed me, but after running a few laps around the chapel, I managed to send a number of small pillars toppling down towards him. Of course, with my luck, none of them actually landed on Gideon, but it was still enough to hinder him a bit. And myself, as well.

Hopping out of the way as another rock plummeted from the ceiling, Gideon prowled in my direction, staff still in hand while the rest of the chapel collapsed around us and the statues began to tilt.

Without much space left in the catacombs to run around, I had no choice but to stand my ground, and face Gideon one-on-one as the floor beneath my feet threatened to break apart at any second. The other man didn’t appear to be any more fatigued than before, and as our vicious battle carried on, I couldn’t help but wonder what type of drugs Hill had injected into him all those years ago. Was it possible that it was a modified version of the drug Lady Arkham used? Gideon certainly contained the superior strength that it came with, but unlike other victims, he was able to retain his own mind. That was the dangerous part.

Suddenly, before I could even stop it, Gideon had bludgeoned the staff directly into my face and sent my mask flying across the chapel, causing me to fall backwards. For a moment, the world spun around me like a whirlpool, and all the noises in my head echoed aggressively against the walls of my skull. By the time I was able to return to reality, Gideon had already grabbed my neck and lifted me up from the floor, strangling me mid-air. I could see his eyes piercing through mine.

“Your father did nothing to stop Hill when he took my child away,” Gideon snarled as the staff’s zapping tip got closer to me, “so now, I’m going to take his.”

Before Gideon could move a single muscle however, a Batarang hurled itself right into the sniper’s hand, causing him to drop me along with the deadly weapon. Though, as soon as I hit the ground, one of the toppling statues slammed on top of my lower body, trapping me in place as I desperately tried to crawl away from its restraints. I could hear Dad’s voice projecting throughout the chapel.

“Batman,” Gideon chuckled as he tore the Batarang out, “I knew I’d see you again. I just didn’t expect you’d choose now to show up.”

Batman stood protectively in front of me. 

“Leave him out of this.” He demanded.

The sniper shook his head. “You’re defending the wrong crowd, Batman. This...” he gestured at me, “...innocent boy you’re tryin’ to save...has probably taken more lives than Lady Arkham herself. You can’t be a hero if you protect villains.”

Batman took out a smoke grenade. “The only villain I see here is you.”

Not even a second later, the whole chapel had been shrouded by smoke, and the only things I could hear were the sounds of battle as sparks illuminated the thick fog, revealing both my father’s and Gideon’s silhouettes fighting behind the screen. In the midst of all this chaos, I patted my hands around the stone floor, frantically searching for something to grab onto that could possibly pull me out from under the statue. As soon as I reached my hand out however, another chunk of rock came raining downwards, causing me to retract my arm.

There was nothing around for me to use as leverage, but to my right, I spotted my gun resting not too far away from me, just within arm’s reach. Stretching my hand outwards, I practically dislocated my spine as I attempted to get a hold of the pistol, my fingers desperately straightening in hopes of extending my grasp. 

Just then, with a stroke of luck, the impact of a nearby falling boulder caused the gun to bounce off the floor and right into my hands. I hurriedly reloaded the firearm, and squinted my eyes as I peered through the smoke, trying to aim for Gideon’s head. It was tricky to get a clear shot with all the constant movement, but eventually, Batman managed to hold Gideon in place, allowing me to shoot directly at his forehead.

The bullet ended up hitting him a bit lower than I anticipated, but it still caused a great deal of damage and buried itself into his neck, causing blood to gush down his shoulder. For what felt like ages, Gideon stumbled around weakly on his feet, clutching the side of his neck as he gaped at Batman, his expression softening with relief once he realized he had been defeated. With one last wave of strength, he uttered out a series of final words, his breath faltering with every syllable.

“...Go ahead...and smile,” he wheezed out, collapsing to his knees. Both my father and I simply watched in shock, slightly in disbelief that we actually got him.

“...Your mask ain’t hiding shit...” Gideon was now on all fours, nearly face-down on the floor, “...Thomas...Wayne.”

And with that said, the sniper finally fell limp, his dead stare landing on me as the life drained out of them and they gradually rolled into the back of his head, leaving me and my father alone in the chapel.

He knew all along, I thought to myself. He knew who Batman was, and he knew that I was his son. Why did he wait until now to reveal it?

Oh, well. Those questions were for another time. At the moment, the catacombs were about ready to crumble right on top of us, and with this statue locking me in place, I wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. My father rushed over to me.

“Bruce, grab my hand! We gotta get you out of there!”

I glanced at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. “I’m stuck, Dad,” I exclaimed. “If you wait for me to escape, we’ll both die! Just run while you still can!”

Thomas strengthened his hold on me. “You are not making me listen to this nonsense. Now, grab my hand and let me pull you out! We’re leaving this place. Together. I didn’t come down here just to have you die.”

Latching onto my father’s arms, the two of us used as much force as we could, but the bone-crushing weight of the statue proved to be incredibly adamant, and wouldn’t budge. 

And as if that wasn’t enough, I saw a particularly unstable boulder above my father getting ready to smash the floor beneath it. Judging by the way it trembled, we didn’t have long until we were both nothing but mush, but that didn’t stop Thomas. He only continued to tug at my arms, hopelessly trying to slide me out of the statue’s unrelenting grip. 

“I’ve almost got you,” he encouraged. “You’re gonna be all right.”

“Dad--”

“--I said you’ll be all right!”

The boulder was now dangling by a thread, and I could tell that it was about to drop at any moment. Out of fear, I pointlessly began pressing my hands against the statue in an attempt to push it off, but my energy was dwindling. Even with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and the anxiety pumping my heart, my body couldn’t keep up with its demands. Unless my father somehow got me out, I was stuck for good.

Just then however, as if by miracle, I suddenly felt myself crawling free from underneath the statue and into my father’s arms, but the relief didn’t last long. 

With one last look at the sky, Thomas saw the aforementioned boulder plummeting directly towards him, seconds away from mashing his entire body. Just before it was able to hit the ground though, he gave me one strong shove, throwing me out of harm’s way while he stayed behind to face his demise. 

“Dad!” I shouted, but it was too late. The boulder had already landed, and underneath it, I could see a morbid splatter of blood beginning to spread. He was gone. Just like that.

Quickly getting back onto my feet, I limped towards the chapel’s exit, desperately trying to find a way out as I leaned against the walls for support. Oz was nowhere to be seen, and thanks to the thick, stone walls of the catacombs, it was impossible for me to contact Alfred for help. My survival depended on no one but myself right now, and if I didn’t pick up the pace, I would soon be sharing my father’s fate.

Retracing my steps, I slithered my way through the narrow tunnels as the structure collapsed behind me, nearly catching up at several points. The entire escape probably only lasted several minutes, but to me, it seemed like an eternity. With all the dust, rocks, and cobwebs, my vision was more than impaired, and the fact that my legs had just been crushed certainly didn’t help matters. Thankfully though, I was able to find what looked like a ray of sunlight not too far in the distance. That was my way out.

Forcing myself to ignore the pain, I charged through the crumbling catacombs like a wild horse and squeezed through the shrinking walkways as rocks began to fill them up, threatening to trap me in here forever, but I wouldn’t let it. Instead, I took a leap of faith and reached for the exit, climbing out as fast as humanly possible.

I felt like I was moving at the speed of light, but the minute I set foot outside, the entirety of the catacombs had fallen apart within a heartbeat, sending a large cloud of dust through the air while I stood by, witnessing all this chaos.

Despite the happiness I felt over Gideon’s death, a part of me couldn’t help but feel regret for what happened to my father. He sacrificed himself to rescue me, even after all the horrible things I’d done -- and if that didn’t define what a true hero was, I didn’t know what would. But there would be time to mourn him later. 

Right now, I finally had a moment to take a breath, and just savor this short period of peace. The battle between the Children of Arkham and Gotham’s people was finished, and with the end of Lady Arkham came the end of the most difficult chapter in my life.

It was all over. 

It was all finally over.


	32. Rebirth

From Bruce’s POV

WAYNE MANOR

“The damage done by the Children of Arkham has left Gotham a city in turmoil. Their leader, Lady Arkham -- otherwise known as Vicki Vale -- has been confirmed dead after presumably being shot by one of her own men, the Penguin himself,” the reporter chuckled. “I guess we weren’t the only ones getting tired of her.”

I turned to look at Oz, who was sitting beside me with a somewhat sorrowful expression as he watched the news. 

“You killed Vicki?” I asked. I could almost hear his heart sinking in his chest.

“Before the GCPD could get to her, yes,” he replied. “I know that ain’t what we agreed to, and I’m sorry for lying to you, but Vicki...she spent enough of her childhood locked up in a basement -- by her own parents, no less. The things they did to her down there...it’s why she was so crazy in the end. I didn’t want her to go through the same thing at Blackgate. I hope you can understand.”

I reached over and placed my hand over Oz’s, rubbing affectionately.

“You were looking out for a friend. No one can fault you for that.”

Oz smiled at me before resting his head on my shoulder. “Thanks, Bruce.”

“In related news,” the reporter continued, “the identity of the widely-feared ‘Unknown’ has finally been revealed. Police reports say that they discovered the iconic mask lying deep in the catacombs, next to the body of a man named Gideon Black, who was also, much like his boss, shot to death. Whether or not the Penguin was behind this murder as well is currently still in question.”

Oz chuckled, pouring two glasses of wine. “They think it was Gideon who killed Hill and Falcone. Better than thinkin’ it was you, I guess.”

“I’m glad to put the Unknown behind me,” I said with relief. “He was...a monster.”

He handed me one of the glasses. “Monster or no, you can’t deny that the Unknown did some good for the city, gettin’ rid of those crime bosses. Who knows what Hill and Falcone would be doin’ today if they was still alive?”

I took a much-needed sip. “They’d probably be looking for someone to replace my father.”

Oz frowned at that suggestion, and sympathy plastered itself onto his face as he placed a hand on my lap in a soothing manner.

“I’m...sorry about what happened. To your father. He and I may have been enemies, but it doesn’t take a genius to see that he cared for you. A lot. And I know you cared for him too.”

“Thanks, Oz,” I said, my voice much quieter than before. “I just wish I could’ve saved him, back at the catacombs. The only reason he died is because I got stuck, thanks to my own foolishness.”

“Hey, don’t say that. There was nothin’ anyone could’ve done in that situation. Your lives were at stake, and you did everything you could to keep the both of you alive. You can’t blame yourself just because something went wrong.”

Thinking about what Oz just said, I brought my attention back to the TV.

“Unfortunately, folks, in addition to the deaths of Lady Arkham and the Unknown, I’m afraid there’s just one more casualty to make note of...and this one may not be as easy to hear. After the destruction of Gotham’s catacombs, the GCPD discovered one extra body lying underneath a pile of boulders. There was hardly anything left to recognize, but it has since been identified as the notorious Thomas Wayne, who was just beginning to redeem himself after that deplorable scandal.”

Dragging a hand down my face, I let out a worried breath. “What are we gonna do now? Without Batman? The crime in this city was bad enough when he was around. But now, there’s no one watching over the streets. It’s gonna be chaos.”

Oz stood up from his seat, walking away for a second to fetch something while I stayed in place. I could hear him ruffling through what sounded like the drawers of a desk, and after a moment, he returned to me with an unknown item clutched in his hand. He sat back down.

“Your father may be dead,” Oz said, loosely opening his fist. “But no one said Batman is.”

Resting in his palm, I saw the remote my father always used to gain access to the Batcave’s entrance. I slowly took the small device into my grasp, uncertain of what Oz was implying, exactly.

“You...you really think I’d make a good...Batman?” I asked. Oz chuckled.

“Who better than his own son?”

I was still unconvinced. “I don’t know, Oz. I can fight criminals, sure, but Batman’s more than just some extra muscle. He’s an icon of justice. Do I look like I represent justice to you?”

Oz persisted. “That is exactly what you look like to me. Despite all the bad things you’ve done, Bruce, you’ve also saved more lives than you realize. Think ‘bout it. You weren’t afraid to turn against Lady Arkham when she went after Commissioner Grogan, and you crippled her organization immensely despite the world being out to get you. You killed both Hill and Falcone, criminals that the GCPD had been hunting down for years, and now, Gideon also lies dead, thanks to you. Your methods may have been brutal, but Gotham’s a safer place because of what you’ve done. I see no reason why you can’t be Batman.”

I glanced down at my fists, still able to remember the night I killed Hill. 

“I take lives,” I said. “Batman doesn’t.”

Oz leaned forward. “Then keep your father’s promise, and stop. Unless, of course, you don’t want to be Batman.”

I shook my head. “No, I do. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to fill my dad’s shoes.”

He shrugged. “We all have to start somewhere, don’t we?”

I sighed. “...you’re right. You’re right.” I stood up from my chair, turning towards the Batcave’s entrance. I took a deep breath.

“Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll stop killing, and I’ll...become...Batman.”

Pressing the remote’s button, Oz and I both watched in awe as the fireplace steadily slid out of place, revealing a secret, metal door behind it. It was exactly the same as when I last saw it, and once the fireplace had come to a complete stop, the metal door automatically opened, allowing us entry to the hidden elevator.

“Let’s get to work,” I said to Oz, making my way towards the lift. “The crime in Gotham never sleeps.”

~~~~~~~~~~

From Gordon’s POV

THE GCPD

LATER THAT NIGHT

Standing on the rooftop, I casually lit a cigarette and hopelessly waited for Batman to respond to my signal...even though I knew he was probably dead. No one had seen him ever since that whole fiasco with Gideon in the catacombs, and there were no witnesses left that we could ask for information on his whereabouts. There was also the fact that that tomb was now nothing but a mountain of rocks, and even if Batman did survive the fight, he was probably in the same position as poor ol’ Thomas Wayne. 

I didn’t want to believe it, but Batman was most-likely dead. It was gonna take a long time for me to get used to that idea, and part of me still hoped he would creep up on me right now like he always did...and scare the hell out of me, but it was nothing more than the harsh truth. No one was invincible in Gotham, not even Batman, and he always knew the high risk of his job. His luck had to run out sooner or later, I supposed. I just wished it had at least given me a chance to say goodbye.

Just then, I heard a woman’s voice call out from behind me. “Commissioner?” It was Montoya.

Stepping to my side, Montoya gazed up at the giant bat on the moon, her expression softening with despondency as she crossed her arms.

“...do you...do you really think he’ll come?”

I exhaled a puff of smoke, rubbing my temples. “A man can hope.”

Montoya sighed. “I don’t want to believe that he’s gone...but how could anyone survive what happened in the catacombs? The whole place fell apart like an avalanche.”

“Batman isn’t just anyone,” I said, sounding a bit more defensive than I intended. “He’s...Batman, for god’s sake. He does the impossible. He can’t just...die like that.”

Montoya took one last look at the moon, her eyes slightly glossy.

“I wish that were true, Jim, and I know we never found a body, but you have to remember...he was only human. Like the rest of us.”

I let out a breath. “...I know. I know. I just wish we knew who he was. Then we could at least have a proper funeral for him.”

“No need.”

A bit startled by the sudden third voice, Montoya and I both whipped around in surprise, only to find none other than the masked vigilante himself, accompanied by the one and only Penguin.

“Don’t worry,” Batman quickly explained, holding an arm out in front of his friend, “he’s on our side.”

I was at a loss for words, and merely gaped at the two of them like an idiot for what felt like forever, still trying to process what I was seeing.

“...B-Batman?” I approached him. “You’re...you’re not dead?”

Penguin laughed. “There was a time when I woulda been disappointed too.”

I stuttered. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just...we thought you died in the catacombs. The whole thing collapsed. Everyone who was inside got killed.”

Batman remained composure, and gave me a simple response. “Not everyone.”

Before we could continue our conversation however, my walkie-talkie suddenly came to life with a series of frantic reports, other policemen rambling on in panic as they explained what was going on.

“We’ve got a report of an attack on The Virago,” I announced. “Some lunatic in a mask is taking hostages, including the casino’s owner: Rumi Mori. We gotta get there, now!”

Batman took out his grapple gun and walked towards the edge of the roof, aiming across the street. “Then let’s not waste any time.”

“Agreed. I’ll gather a squad and head down there immediately. Once we arrive, we can come up with a plan to rescue the hostages, and find out who’s causing all this trouble.”

The vigilante tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet, controlling the drones flying around him. “I’ll send these ahead, see if we can’t get a better view of the place. I’ll meet you there.”

Before he could leave though, I called out one last thing, halting him mid-action.

“Batman!”

He glanced over his shoulder.

I gave him my best attempt at a smile. “...it’s good to have you back. I...never thought you’d actually show up.”

Batman pulled the trigger, the hook latching on with a metallic “clank” as he glanced at the moon, almost...smiling back at me.

“Trust me, Commissioner, neither did I.”

And with that, he was gone, soaring through Gotham’s streets as he always did while Penguin stayed behind, getting his weapons ready. He turned to me.

“Welp, looks like it’s just you and me, Jimbo.”

I let out a groan. “I better not regret this.”

Penguin laughed. “Where would we be without regret?”

Despite what was probably going to be one of the most irritating nights in recent memory, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as I gazed at the Bat Signal, knowing that the man behind it wasn’t gone just yet. You’d think that I wouldn’t care so much about someone whose name I didn’t even know, but Batman had become a part of Gotham, just as much as it had become part of him. They were almost like light and dark. You couldn’t have one without the other.

I knew that many people in the city wondered about the vigilante’s true identity, and even more had tried to guess, but if I was being honest, I personally no longer cared. Who he was didn’t matter to me. It was all about what he did, and how he did it. That was what made him so unique in my eyes. Most “vigilantes” out there mainly did their job for the fame and recognition, but Batman...he truly cared about people. I could tell. He didn’t want rewards or praise. He only wanted this city to be safer.

He was Batman. His other identity didn’t matter. 

Batman was who he had always been, and that was all Gotham ever needed him to be.


End file.
